Once upon a time there were fairy-tales and the guardians of childhood
by Nederlandse boeken
Summary: The guardians and their enemies also get caught by The Evil Queen's curse. Only Sandman knows about their real indentities, but he can't speak. Henry knows it too and tries to make Emma believe. Jack and Pitch have a father son relationship, but Mother nature, who didn't get cursed is not so happy about that.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Once upon a time…**

_**Once upon a time.**_

_**There was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know.**_

_**Or think we know.**_

_**One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen.**_

_**Our world.**_

_**This is how it happened.**_

Once upon a time there was an world called: The Enchanting Forest.

Somewhere in The Enchanting Forest there was a prince with red and black clothes, that were ornate with silver, who drove on a white horse very fast through forest, for one person.

For his beloved one.

The prince had very short light brown hair and brown eyes, that where filled with love and hope.

For his beloved one was he the prince on the white horse.

Most people describe him as Charming.

And you probably already know his name, but I'm still going to tell it.

He's Prince Charming.

He reached a place that was filled with sadness.

Snowflakes where silently falling onto the ground, like they were grieving for someone.

In the middle of the place stood a coffin, made from twigs and glass.

In the coffin lay a beautiful woman with, hair as black as ebony, lips as red as thick, fresh blood and a skin as white as snow.

Unfortunately the woman didn't breathe, like she was dead.

But her lips where too red for that, but when someone doesn't breath for a long time we assume that their dead and they will never come back.

The woman lying in the coffin is or was Snow White.

Around the coffin stood nine little mans and one teenage boy.

They were grieving for the person in the coffin.

The nine little man where dwarfs and you probably think: _'It are seven dwarfs and not nine. Everybody knows that.'_

Most of the fairy tale books and the Disney animation movie say that it are seven dwarfs.

But let me tell you this: They're totally wrong.

The nine dwarfs names are: Bashful, Bossy, Doc, Dopey, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy and Watchy.

Most of the dwarf have beards and Grumpy had another name once, but that's a different story.

The teenage boy, had white hair and icy blue eyes and when I say white hair I mean white hair.

He wore a blue hoodie with here and there a few real snowflakes on it and he wore brown pants.

I don't know why he's wearing a for us modern hoodie and pants that aren't modern.

There even isn't any story that explains that.

That teenage boy is Jack Frost, first his name was Jackson Overland, but yet again, that's another story.

Jack Frost is the winter spirit and also the guardian of fun, who brings the winter and he was making it snow, because Snow White was a friend of him and the first adult he met that actually could see him and later he found out that the forest was seriously enchanted, cause every adult could see him, even if they didn't believe in him.

You may ask: _'Why?'_ and I don't blame you for it, cause it doesn't stand in any book at all.

It's a very long story and to make a long story short: '_A good wizard, who couldn't be seen by the persons who didn't believe him, put a spell on the forest so that every good unseen person could be seen.'_

Prince Charming stepped of his horse and went to the coffin.

"You're to later." Said Doc.

"Just let me say, goodbye." Said Prince Charming, who walked to the coffin.

The dwarfs walked to the coffin and took the cover of the coffin.

Prince Charming bow down and kissed the princess on her lips.

A little glow came from their lips and went through the whole forest.

Everything was getting brighter, like the glow took the sadness of the sky away.

Snow White opened her eyes and started to breathe, like she just had hold her breath for a long time.

The dwarfs and Jack started to laugh out of relief.

The snowflakes weren't falling like they were grieving.

They started to fall like they were happy to see someone they hadn't seen in a long time.

"You.. You found me." Said Snow White happy, while she placed jer left hand on Charming's cheek.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Asked Prince Charming.

Snow White set straight and said: "Honey, you naughty little puss."

"You'll never have to worry. I always find you." Said Prince Charming.

"Is that a promises?" Asked Snow White.

"Sorry, that I'm interrupting you, but can you, please skip the romantic part, before I vomit?" Asked Jack.

The dwarfs gave jack a look that told: _'Shut-up'_

**A few weeks later.**

The guardians of childhood were walking into the ballroom of Charming's castell.

They all except Bunnymund and Tooth were wearing an suit they wore in the Middle ages.

"Do I really, have to wear this ugly thing again?" Asked Jack.

"It's Snow White and Charming's marriage. We have to look good." Said North.

"But Tooth and Kangaroo don't." Complained Jack.

"How did ya just call me." Said Bunnymund angry.

All the people who came to see the wedding of Prince Charming and Snow White turned their heads towards the guardians.

"Please, behave." Said Tooth soft.

"Can I go further, with the ceremony?" Asked the faithful servant.

Sandman nodded.

"Do you Prince Charming promises to be her lover and lover her for eternity ?" Asked the faithful servant.

"I do." Said Prince Charming.

"And do you Snow White promises to be his lover and love him for eternity?" Asked the faithful servant.

"I do." Said Snow White.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Said the faithful servant.

Everyone in the ballroom started to cheer and clap in their hands.

Doc touched Grumpy, with his elbows a few times and said: "Hey.", to let Grumpy now that he had to clap in his hands to.

Grumpy groaned a little bit and started to clap in his hands.

Just on the moment Snow White and Prince Charming wanted to kiss, someone opened the door very hard.

Bunnymund and North took their weapons.

Jack held his staff defensive up and Sandman took a bit from his dream sand.

In the door opening stood a woman with long black hair put into a ponytail, dark brown eyes, a little birthmark next to her red lips.

She wore a black dress, with sleeves that reached the ground and she wore black gloves.

The woman is no one more, then The Evil Queen.

She walked slowly to Prince Charming and Snow White, but moved very fast at the same time.

A few knights walked to her, but she pushed them away, like they were nothing.

"It's the queen. Run." Said Doc.

Bunnymund through his boomerang to The Evil Queen.

The evil queen caught the boomerang and burned it.

Sandman threw dream sand at her, while Jack threw icy blasts at her.

The Evil Queen put her hand up and a shield came and the dream sand and icy blasts hit the shield and fell onto the ground.

The floor had ice and frozen dream sand on it.

The Evil Queen stopped with walking when she was a few meters in front of Snow white and Prince Charming.

Snow white grabbed the sword of her husband and said: "She's not a queen anymore."

She held the sword defensive in front of her.

"She's nothing more than an evil witch." Said Snow white.

"No, no, no. Don't go to her level. There's no need." Said Prince Charming.

Prince Charming took the sword out of Snow's hands and said: "You're wasting your time. You've already lost. And I won't let you ruin our wedding"

"I haven't come to ruin anything. On the contrary idea. I've come to give you a gift." Said The Evil Queen.

"We want nothing from you." Said Snow White.

"But you shall have it." Said The Evil Queen.

Then she turned and walked a little bit.

"My gift to you is this happy, happy day. But tomorrow my real work begins. You've made your vowels, now I make mine. Soon everything you love. Everything all of you love, will be taken from you. For ever and out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness if it's the last thing I'll do."

Then The Evil Queen walked back to the doors.

"Hey!" Yelled Prince Charming.

The Evil Queen turned to look at Prince charming.

Prince Charming threw his sword at The Evil Queen.

Dark cloud started to from around The Evil Queen and before the sword hit her, she had disappeared.

Some people panicked or got scared at the fact that The Evil Queen just escaped.

Snow White and Prince Charming took each other in their arms.

**In our world in a bus in Boston.**

A ten year old boy, with dark brown hair and brown eyes was reading a thick book called: _Once upon a time_.

The boy wore a grey scarf, with red stripes; a black coat, a dark blue vest, a White and red blouse and he wore jeans.

It was evening and the lights of the city were shining bright.

"Is that a good book?" Asked a thick woman next to him.

The boy was called Henry.

Henry held the book in front of him and said: "This is more than just a book."

"Oh.." said the woman with a smile.

The bus stopped and Henry stepped out.

He looked around for a taxi.

After a time he found one.

He walked to the taxi and knocked on the window.

The driver looked at him.

"Do you take credit cards?" Asked Henry.

**In an expensive restaurant in Boston.**

A woman with blond curled hair and brown eyes walked into the restaurant.

She wore a short dark pink and black high heels.

This woman is Emma and you might want to remember her, because she's very important in this story.

She walked to a table, with a man in a black suit sitting on a chair.

The man stood up and held his hand in front of Emma.

"Emma." Said the man smiling.

"Bryan?" Asked Emma.

"You look really…" Said Emma.

"While it is the internet." Said Bryan, while he brought Emma to her chair.

Emma sat down on to the chair and Bryan sheaf the chair to the table.

"Pictures can be.." said Bryan.

"Fake." Finished Emma for him.

"Like stolen from a Victoria's secret catalogue." Said Emma.

Bryan and Emma started to laugh.

"So, tell me something about you." Said Bryan.

"Oh, well. Today's my birthday." Said Emma.

"And you're spending it with me. What about your friends." Said Bryan.

"I'm kind of a loner." Said Emma.

"Do you like your family?" Asked Bryan.

"I have no family to like." Said Emma.

"Oh, common. Everyone has a family." Said Bryan.

"Technically, yeah. And everyone know who they are." Said Emma.

"Don't I need to run yet?" Asked Emma.

"Oh, not a chance." Said Bryan.

"Your Emma are by far the sexiest, friendless orphan, that I have ever met." Said Bryan.

Bryan and Emma start to laugh again.

"Okay, your turn. No wait, let me guess. you are handsome, charming, the kind of guy and don't stop me if I get this wrong, who's got arrested and flee the town before they got your ass in the jail."

"Eh. What" Asked Bryan with a fake smile.

"And the worst of all is with your wife, who love you so much that she bailed you out and how do you repay that loyalty. You're on a date, with another girl." Said Emma.

Bryan looked away and then back and asked: "Who are you?"

"The chick who put up the rest of the money." Said Emma.

Bryan pushed the table away and started to run.

The wine came over Emma's dress.

"Serious." Said Emma and then she walked after Bryan.

Bryan ran to his car and tried to start it and to drive away, but it wouldn't move.

Emma crossed the street and walked to the car.

Bryan looked at his wheels and saw that one of them was blocked by a yellow thing they put on the wheel, when you may not drive away from the police.

Emma stood in front of Bryan and said: "You should give some money to your family, you know."

"What do you know about family." Said Bryan.

Emma pushed Bryan's head against the steering wheel.

Bryan lost conscious.

"Nothing." Said Emma.

Emma went to her home.

She opened the door and walked inside.

Then she closed the door.

She put her black high heels of and grabbed a back.

She opened the back.

In the back was a cupcake.

She took a birthday candle in the form of a little star and put it on her cupcake.

She put the candle on, closed her eyes, made a wish and bew the candle out.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Emma walked to the door and opened it.

Henry stood there.

"Are you Emma Swan?" Asked Henry.

"Yes, who are you?" Asked Emma.

"I'm your son. Henry." Said Henry.

"Wait kid. I don't have a kid." Said Emma.

"Did you gave a baby away for adoption, ten years ago. That was me." Said Henry.

"Excuse me." Said Emma, and then she walked into the bathroom.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the black wall.

"Where can I find some juice?" Asked Henry.

"Oh, wait. I've already found it." Said Henry.

Emma opened her eyes again and walked back into the room where Henry was.

"You know, we should probably get going." Said Henry, who just ha dput down the bottle of orange juice.

"Going where?" Asked Emma.

"I want you to come home, with me." Said Henry.

"Okay, kid. I'm calling the cops." Said Emma.

"Then I'll tell you kidnapped me." Said Henry.

"And they'll believe you. Because I'm your birthmother. "

"Yep." Said Henry.

"You're not going to do that." Said Emma.

"Try me." Said Henry.

"Okay, I have something, called a super power. I can tell it when anyone's lying and you are." Said Emma.

"Wait, please don't call the cops. Please, come home with me?" Said Henry.

"Where's home?" Asked Emma.

"Storybrooke, Main." Said Henry.

"Seriously. Storybrooke." Said Emma.

Henry nodded.

"Alright then, let's get you back to Storybrooke." Said Emma and then they both walked out of the building, to Emma's car.

**Back in the Charming's castle in the Enchanting forest.**

Snow White was pregnant of a baby.

It was going to be a girl.

Snow White stood on the balcony outside their room.

She had a blue bird on her hands.

"What's wrong Snow?" Asked Prince Charming.

"Nothing." Said Snow White.

"You're still thinking about the words of the queen, but you don't need to. She can't hurt us nor the baby and the guardians will protect her just like the other children." Said Prince Charming.

"You don't know of what's she capable of. She poisoned me. Cause she thought that I was prettier than her." Said Snow White.

"What can I do to ease your mind?" Asked Prince Charming.

"Let me talk to him." Said Snow White.

"Him. You don't mean" Said prince Charming.

"I do." Said Snow White.

"No." said Prince charming.

"He's the only one, who can see the future." Said Snow White.

"No, it's too dangerous." Said Prince Charming.

"Can you guarantee me, that our child will be safe? He can." Asked Snow White.

"No, There's an reason why he's locked up. The children have the guardians and we have guards." Said Prince Charming.

"I know, but what if The Evil Queen, defeats them. You saw what happened, when they tried to attack her at our wedding." Said Snow White.

Prince Charming thought a time about, what his wife just said.

"Alright, for our child." Said Prince Charming.

**In our world on the road.**

"I'm hungry, can we stop somewhere?" Asked Henry.

"It's not a road trip, on which we can stop for snacks." Said Emma.

"Why not?" Asked Henry.

"Because I have to bring you home and I still go and put your but in a bus, kid." Said Emma.

"You know, my name is Henry." Said Henry.

Henry opened his book and browsed through the pages.

"What's that?" Asked Emma.

"I'm not sure you're ready." Said Henry.

"Ready, for what. A bunch of fairy tales." Said Emma.

"There not fairy tales they're true. Every story in this book actually happened." Said Henry.

"You've got some problems kid." Said Emma.

"It's true. Use your super powers on me." Said Henry.

"Just, because you believe it's true, doesn't make it true." Said Emma.

"Exactly. You should know more than anyone." Said Henry.

"Why's that?" Asked Emma.

"Because you're in this book." Said Henry.

"You really have some problems." Said Emma.

"Yep and you're going to fix it." Said Henry.

**Back in the Enchanting forest.**

"Don't put the mantle of, stay in the light and don't tell your name. If he knows your name, he had control over you." Said the man, that brought them to the prison of Rumpelstiltskin.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Yelled the man.

No one answered.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Yelled the man harder.

"I have a question for you." Said the man.

A man with crocodile like skin came fell from the ceiling onto the ground of a prison.

"Not you don't. They do. Why don't you come and step into the light." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

Snow White and Prince Charming stepped into the light.

"Snow White and Prince Charming, of what do I get the honour." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"We.." Said Snow White, who sentences was cut off by Rumpelstiltskin.

"I know, why you're here!" Yelled Rumpelstiltskin.

"I know the answer, but it comes with a prise." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Name it." Said Snow White.

"The name of your unborn child." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Snow.." Said Prince Charming.

"Deal." Said Snow White.

"The queen has created a powerful curse. One that will imprison you, just like me only worse. Time will stop and will be trapped for ever and the queen will finally be victorious at least. No more happy endings. "Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"What can we do?" Asked Snow White.

"We can't do anything, but the thing growing inside your belly. On its twentieth-eight birthday it will return and the final battle will begin." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Okay, we can go now." Said Prince Charming.

Snow White, prince Charming and the man started to walk away.

"Hay, we had a deal! I want her name! Give me her name!" Yelled Rumpelstiltskin.

"Her it's a boy." Said Prince Charming.

"Missy, missy you know I'm right." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

Snow White turned her head to look at Rumpelstiltskin and said: "Emma. Her name will be Emma."

Jack flew to Snow White and Charming.

He wore his normal clothes again.

"Snow, Charming. What did you ask to the crocodile?" Asked Jack.

"Nothing." Said Prince Charming and then they walked away.

"I'll tell you, if you freeze the guard." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

**Back in our world, very close to Storybrooke.**

Emma and Henry drove into Storybrooke.

They passed a wooden board that said: _Welcome to Storybrooke._

"Okay, kid. What about an address?" Asked

"Twenty-four not-telling-you street." Said Henry.

Emma stopped the car and stepped out.

Henry also stepped out of the car.

"Look it's been a long night and it's almost.." Said Emma and then she looked at the clock: "Eight, fifteen."

"That clock isn't moving, my whole life. Times frozen here." Said Henry.

"Excuse me." Said Emma.

"That's what happened, when The Evil Queen created the curse and send everyone here." Said Henry.

"Wait, what. An evil queen got a bunch of fairy tale character here." Said Emma.

"Yeah, and now they're trapped." Said Henry.

"So, they're frozen in time and stuck in Storybrooke, Main. Is that what you're going with?" Said Emma.

"It's true." Said Henry.

"Then why doesn't anybody, just leave?" Asked Emma.

"Because, they can't. Every time they try it, something bad happens." Said Henry.

"Hey, Henry. What are you doing here." Said a man, from behind.

Henry turned to see the man.

The man was his therapist: Archie Hopper.

Archie had short ginger hair, with many little curls and brown eyes.

He wore a suit, a coat and a brown striped scarf.

Next to Archie was an big, old, fat man walking.

The man had: very big, blue eyes, black eyebrows, white hair and a long white beard.

On his left arm stood a tattoo with the word _Nice_ and on his right arm stood a tattoo with the word: _Naughty_.

He wore a red blouse; a black coat and black pants.

His name was: Chris Nome.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Archie.

"I'm fine, Archie." Said Henry.

"Who's this?" Asked Archie.

"Someone who's trying to get him home." Said Emma.

"She's mine mam, Archie." Said Henry

"So you're the birthmother of Henry." Said Chris.

"Yes, do you know where he lives?" Asked Emma.

"He's mayors kid." Said Chris.

"It's further in this street. Their house is the biggest." Said Archie.

"So you're the mayors kid." Said Emma.

Henry looked at his shoes and said: "Maybe."

"Where were you today, Henry. You missed your session." Said Archie.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, that I was on a fieldtrip." Said Henry.

Archie lowered, so he would be at the same height as Henry.

"What did I tell you about lying. Giving in to the dark side, never accomplish anything." Said Archie.

"And you don't want to be on the naughty list." Said Chris.

"Naughty list, seriously. But I really should bring him home now." Said Emma.

"Okay, have a good night and till next time." Said Archie.

"Bye, Henry." Said Chris and then they both walked away.

"So, that's your therapist?" Asked Emma.

"I'm not crazy." Said Henry.

"Just, he doesn't seem cursed to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you." Said Emma.

"I'm not the one, who needs help. He's the one who need help, but he doesn't know." Said Henry.

"So, you that he's a fairy tale character, who doesn't know it?" Asked Emma.

"None, of them do. They don't remember who they are." Said Henry.

"Confident. I'll see. Who's he supposed to be?" Asked Emma.

"Jiminy Cricket." Said Henry, while he stepped into the car.

"Right and you're the lying thing and you've got your nose growing a little bit." Said Emma.

"I'm not Pinocchio." Said Henry.

"Of course you're not, cause that would be ridiculous." Said Emma, while she stepped into the car and they drove further.

**Back in the Enchanting forest.**

Prince Charming, Snow White, a few dwarfs, the guardians and a few knights were sitting around a big, wooden round table.

"Theirs coming a curse and we still don't have any plan for a fight." Said Prince Charming, while he stood up.

"Fighting is a bad idea and giving in to the dark side never accomplished anything." Said Jiminy Cricket, from under a loop.

"We have to make sure the children will be safe." Said Tooth.

"But how. We've already tried to attack her and it didn't work. She is thousand times much stronger then Pitch." Said Jack.

"Pitch was stronger than The Evil Queen, in the dark ages." Said Tooth.

"How did you stop him?" Asked Jack.

"First we went to the Dark one. He gave us a urn, that would suck all of his power into the urn, but Pitch got away, so most of his power is the urn." Said North.

"Then why didn't we do that, when he tried to begin another dark age?" Asked Jack.

"Cause the urn got stolen." Said Bunnymund.

"Could we please stop talking about the bad old days and start talking about an coming curse?" Asked Grumpy.

Suddenly the door went open and the blue fairy flew into the room, while a few man brought a big tree into the room.

"Fear not. There's a way." Said the Blue fairy.

"What is that?" Asked Snow White.

"This tree contains the power to let people escape the curse." Said the Blue fairy.

Everyone, except the Blue fairy, Gepetto and Pinocchio started to look hope full at each other.

"But even magic, has its own limit and the tree contains the power to let one person escape the curse." Said the Blue fairy.

The hope started to fade in their eyes.

"Snow, you must be the one, who escapes the curse, while the child is still inside you. She will be the saviour." Said Prince Charming.

"Gepetto and North, can you make a wardrobe, out of the tree?" Asked the Blue fairy.

"North, I and Pinocchio, can do that." Said Gepetto.

"This will work and now we all need to have some faith." Said the Blue fairy.

**In Storybrook.**

Emma stopped the car in front of the mayors house.

Emma and Henry stepped out of the car.

"Please, don't take there." Said Henry.

"Why not?" Asked Emma.

"She's evil." Said Henry.

"Common, kid. She can't be that bad." Said Emma, while they walked to the front door.

"She is. She doesn't love me, she only pretends to." Said Henry.

"Kid, I'm sure that's not true." Said Emma.

Emma rang the ball and short after that the mayor opened the door.

Behind the mayor stood the sheriff.

The mayor had black hair, that reached her shoulders, dark brown eyes and a little birthmark next to her lips.

The mayors name was Regina.

The sheriffs name was Graham.

Graham had short dark brown hair, grey eyes, a short, dark brown beard.

He wore a black leather jacket; a grey blouse; a dark green tie and he wore blue jeans.

"Henry, where have you bin. I was so worried about you." Said Regina.

"I found my real mom." Said Henry, while he walked to his room.

"So, you're Henry's birthmother?" Asked Regina.

"Yep." Said Emma.

"I'll go and check Henry." Said Graham and then he walked to Henry's room.

"Would you like a glass of the best apple cider ever tasted?" Asked Regina, with a smile.

"Anything stronger?" Asked Emma.

Regina shook her head.

"Okay." Said Emma and then they walked inside.

Regina closed the front door and together they walked into the living room.

"How did he find me?" Asked Emma.

Regina poured some apple cider into a glass.

"No, idea. I adopted him, when he only was three weeks old. The records were sealed. My was told that the birthmother didn't want any contact." Said Regina.

"Your told right." Said Emma.

"And the father?" Asked Regina.

"That was one." Said Emma.

"Should I be worried about him?" Asked Regina.

"No, he doesn't even know." Said Emma.

"Should I be worried about you, miss Swan?" Asked Regina.

"Absolutely not." Said Emma.

Graham walked of the stairs, while he said: "Mother mayor, you can relax. I just brought a tiny, little boy to bed. Henry's fine"

"Thank you sheriff." Said Regina.

Graham walked out of the house.

"I'm sorry, if he messed up your live. I really don't know what has gotten into his mind." Said Regina.

"Is the kid havening a rough time?" Asked Emma.

"Nothing that matters, but you have to understand, ever since I became mayor things has been tricky. You have a job I assume?" Said Regina.

Emma took a swig of the apple cider.

"I keep busy." Said Emma.

"Better than having anyone on top of it. That's with being a single mom." Said Regina, with a smile, while she sat down onto the couch.

"Am I strict. I suppose, but I do it for his own good, ever since I took Henry in my life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?" Said Regina.

"I'm sure, he's just saying that, because of the fairy tale thing." Said Emma.

"What fairy tale thing?" Asked Regina.

"Oh, you know his book. He thinks that everyone is a character from it. Like Mr. Hopper is Jiminy Cricket." Said Emma, while she took a last swig, from the apple cider.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't have any idea, what you're talking about." Said Regina.

"You know what. None of my business. He's your kid and I really should be heading back." Said Emma.

"Of course." Said Regina, while she stood up.

Regina opened the door and let Emma go out of the room.

Emma walked out of the house, while she took her car keys, from her pocket.

She stopped for her car, but before she opened the car door, she looked at the house and saw that Henry was looking out of a window.

That meant that Henry, pretended to be a sleep.

Henry noticed that Emma saw him.

He walked away from the window.

Emma stepped into her car, started it and drove to the exit of Storybrooke.

It started to rain hard.

Emma started to realise, that she hadn't saw him leaving the car with his book.

She looked at the car seat next to her and saw the book lying there.

The book was dark brown, with golden letters on it.

On the book stood: _Once upon a time._

"Sneaky baster." Said Emma.

When Emma looked back at the road, she saw a white, gray wolf standing on the middle of the road.

Emma was startled and turned the steering wheel around.

The car slipped and clashed against the board that said: _Welcome Storybrooke_.

Emma nudged her head against the steering wheel and lost conscious.

The car door on the right side of Emma flew open.

The wolf let out a long howl to the full moon.

The wind flipped a few pages, till it had reached the page with a picture of a wardrobe in the form of a tree.

In the picture also stood: a few yetis, North and Gepetto.

**Back in the castle of Prince Charming in the Enchanting forest.**

The yetis were trying to get every detail on the right door of the wardrobe, while North and Gepetto, where trying if the left door would fit in the wardrobe.

It fit, so the only had to place a few screw into the left door and then they had to make it attached to wardrobe.

The screwdriver fell of the table.

Pinocchio who has been playing under the table the whole time, grabbed the screwdriver and gave it to Gepetto.

"Where are the elves staying, with the cookies?" Asked North.

**In the room of Prince Charming and Snow White.**

Snow White was looking out of the window, staring at blue summer sky, wondering if she could make it alone, with Emma.

Snow White walked to prince Charming and said: "I don't want to do this."

"But it has to be you." Said Prince Charming.

"I'm not leaving you." Said Snow White.

"Snow, it's the only way for her to save us from the curse." Said Prince Charming.

"He said, that it would be on her twenty-eighth birthday." Said Snow White.

"What's twenty-eight years, when you have eternity. I have faith, she will safe me as I did you." Said Prince Charming.

Snow White and Prince charming started to kiss, as if it would be their last kiss.

It wouldn't be their last kiss, but their last kiss for the curse.

Suddenly Snow White stopped kissing and looked worried at Prince Charming.

"What's wrong?" Asked Prince Charming concerned.

Snow White looked at her belly and said: "The baby. She's coming."

**Somewhere on the castle on the walls outside.**

Grumpy was watching for signs of the curse.

If there was any sign, that could be the curse, Grumpy had to pull on a rope, so the alarm bell would tell it to everyone.

Grumpy opened a bottle and took a sip of rum.

Then he closed the bottle again.

He kicked Sleepy and said: "Wake up."

Sleepy stood up.

"Look." Said Grumpy.

There was a very big cloud heading their way.

Flashes of bright green and purple could be seen in the clouds.

All the creators, where running away from the big cloud.

"The curse! It's here!" Yelled Grumpy, while he pulled at the rope.

All the guards ran to the castle.

**Back in storybrooke in the police office.**

Emma opened her eyes, sat up and looked around.

She sat in the cell.

Memories of the last time she sat in the cell, flashed through her head.

She heard someone flute and looked at the other cell.

In the other cell lay a short man, with black hair and a black beard.

The man was called Leroy.

Leroy wore a white T-shirt, a blue blouse and jeans.

"What are you looking at sister." Said Leroy.

In the office stood an old man, with grey hair and a grey beard.

"Hey, Leroy. Manners. We have a guest." Said Marco.

"Hi." Said Emma.

"Hi, I'm Marco and this is Leroy. So your Henry's birthmother. Me and my wife have tried it for so many times, but fate wasn't on our side." Said Marco.

Graham walked into the office and said: "Good morning."

He took a key and went to Leroy's cell.

"Leroy, you may leave." Said Graham.

He opened the door of the cell.

"But first you have to say, that you will behave and you have to smile." Said Graham.

"I will behave." Said Leroy, with the fakest smile.

Then Leroy walked away, out of the office.

"Can anyone, tell me, why I'm here?" Asked Emma.

"I found you unconscious in your. You bumped into a board, because you were drunk." Said Graham.

"I wasn't drunk. There stood a wolf on the middle of the road." Said Emma.

"A wolf, seriously. There aren't wolfs here for ages." Said Graham.

Regina walked into the office.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Asked Graham.

"Henry's gone." Said Regina.

"I'm good in searching people. If you let me go, I will find Henry." Said Emma.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Asked Regina.

"I'm his birthmother. Why would I lie, about such a thing." Said Emma.

"Deal." Said Regina.

Graham took another key and opened Emma's cell.

They walked out of the police office into the Regina's house.

"Does Henry, have a laptop or computer?" Asked Emma.

"Yes, why?" Asked Regina.

"I'm going to check his e-mail to find clues." Said Emma.

"Okay." Said Regina.

A few minutes later Emma, Regina and Graham, where looking at Henry's e-mails, but they weren't there.

"Smart kid. He cleaned his mailbox." Said Emma.

"What now?" Asked Regina.

"I have something for that." Said Emma.

Emma took a computer stick and stopped it in his laptop.

"This isn't my style." Said Graham.

Henry's mails returned.

Emma clicked on a mail, from the site: _Who's mine mom._

Emma clicked on a few things and then a screen popped up.

"Who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?" Asked Emma.

"That's his teacher." Said Regina.

They went to the school of Henry and waited outside of the class, till the bell would ring.

Inside the class stood a woman, with black hear, brown eyes, red lips and a pale skin.

She wore a white vest; a white blouse and a grey skirt.

Her name was Mary Margaret Blanchard.

"And remember that we're making a home not a cage. The bird is a very loyal friend and when you let it go, it will always find you." Said Mary.

Then the bell rang and all the children walked out of the class.

Regina, Graham and Emma walked inside.

"Where's my son?" Asked Regina.

"I don't know where Henry is." Said Mary.

"Did you give him, your credit card?" Asked Emma.

"No." Said Mary, while she took her wallet and looked for her credit card.

"He's really a smart kid." Said Emma.

"She knows nothing." Said Regina and then she and Graham walked away.

"Why did you give him that book?" Asked Emma.

"Henry's really a special boy and he has it hard. I wanted him to have faith, so I gave him a book with fairy tales. I hoped that he would stop thinking about the question all the orphans get to face. Why would someone want to give me away for adoption." Said Mary.

Then she realised what she just said and looked at Emma and said: "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." Said Emma.

"I you want to find Henry, you should check his castle and if he isn't there, you need to ask it to Jackson Overland." Said Mary.

"Who's Jackson Overland?" Asked Emma.

"His best friend and the son of the undertaker." Said Marry.

**In the Enchanting forest in the castle of Prince Charming in the bedroom of Snow white and Prince Charming.**

Snow White lay on bed, while the baby was coming and it hurts terribly.

She screamed.

Prince Charming was holding her arm.

**Somewhere in the Enchanting forest close to the castle.**

The Evil Queen looked out of the window of her carriage.

They drove in front of the cloud of the curse.

Finally she would have her happy ending and Snow White would pay for the pain that she caused.

**Back in the bedroom of Snow White and Charming.**

"It hurts! It hurts!" Yelled Snow White.

Doc went with a rag over Snow White's fore head.

"Hang on Snow." Said Prince Charming.

The queen was coming closer by the minute, just like the curse that would doom them for twenty-eight years.

Suddenly Gepetto came into the room and said: "The wardrobe is ready."

Prince Charming tried to lift her, but Doc stopped him and said: "It's too late. We can't move her."

That meant that Emma had to go in the wardrobe and live without parents.

After a few minutes Emma was born.

They put Emma in the a woollen blanket, with her name on it.

Jack walked inside with a stuffed animal.

"North, told me to give this to Emma." Said Jack.

Prince Charming took it and gave it to Emma.

"Jack, go and make sure the children in the castle will be safe." Said Prince Charming, while he walked out of the room, with a Emma and a sword.

"I will." Said Jack and then he flew past a few knights of The Evil Queen.

Jack got by the children.

They were all hiding in an corner.

They were all scared.

"Don't they look sweet, with all that fear in their eyes." Said someone in the shadows of the corner of the room.

"Pitch! Go away and leave the children!" Yelled Jack.

A tall man, with spiky hair, that was blacker then the night; with silver golden eyes; white sharp teeth and a grey skin, walked out of the shadow.

He wore something black that, looked like a dress, but I don't think that you're supposed to call it a dress, but I'm not sure about that.

It looks like the kind of dress had long sleeves, but they got more shadow like at the end, so it probably doesn't have sleeves.

Actually I'm not sure if he's really wearing something.

Maybe his clothes are shadows and if he would lose his powers, the shadows would go away and he would be naked.

The man's name was Pitch Black.

Some may know him better as the Boogeyman.

It may sounds strange, but he doesn't even like that name.

Sometimes Jack wished, that Pitch was defeated and never came back to scare a child or at least tried, cause everyone who didn't believe in him couldn't see him.

Only the good spirits could be seen, without being believed in, but that's only in this world.

"What makes you think, I want to go outside, where the curse is?" Asked Pitch.

"To who are, you talking?" Asked one of the kids.

"I… I'm playing a play, with me as all the characters." Said Jack.

"There's a curse outside and you play a play." Said the child confused.

"I won't do it, anymore." Said Jack.

"Are you going to ignore me?" Asked Pitch.

Jack walked closer to the children .

"If you can ignore me, can you ignore this?" Asked Pitch, while he snapped with his fingers.

Nothing happened.

Pitch snapped, with his fingers again and again nothing happened.

The Evil Queen walked into the room Pitch and Jack were.

"The curse already took your little nightmares, Pitch and soon you wont even remember you had them." Said The Evil Queen.

The Evil Queen walked out of the room.

"Who's Pitch?" Asked one of the children.

"An invisible friend of The Evil Queen." Said Jack.

"I'm not her.." said Pitch, who's sentences was cut off, by the curse, that broke the beautiful windows.

The children started to scream out of fear for the curse.

Typical that a curse, can be scarier than the Bogeyman.

Jack tried to make a wall of ice around the children, but the curse just destroyed it.

The curse started to swirl around, the children, Jack and Pitch.

It was like there was a storm inside.

After a minute, everything in the room was broken and there was no one in the room anymore.

The curse continued its way till it reached the place where Snow White and The Evil Queen were and it did the same thing there.

There was one thing that bothered The Evil Queen, before the curse arrived at the room she and Snow White were and that was the fact Emma, the one who's going to break the curse, escaped it.

**Back in Storybrooke.**

Emma walked to a little, old, wooden castle for the kids to play in.

She saw that Henry was playing, with a boy.

The boy had brown hair and brown eyes.

They boy wore a dark blue hoodie and light blue jeans.

Henry's book lay on the wooden floor of the castle.

They both held a little twig, with a few little leaves.

The boy's name was Jackson Overland.

"You can't win from me. I'm the one and only king of the castle." Said Jackson loud.

"Yes, I can, king Jack." Said Henry.

They were using the twigs as swords.

Emma walked to them and said: "Sorry, king Henry and king Jack, that I'm interrupting you, but I need to talk to king Henry, alone." Said Emma.

"Yes, queen Swan. I leave you alone for now, king Henry, but tomorrow I will stop you from stealing my castle." Said Jackson.

"Only if The Evil Queen likes it." Said Henry.

"She will." Said Jackson.

"Regina is trying her best to be good mother." Said Emma.

"See you tomorrow , king Henry." Said Jackson and then he walked away.

When Jackson was gone, Emma asked: "Who was that?"

"Jack Frost, but he doesn't know that." Said Henry.

"What's his name here?" Asked Emma.

"Jackson Overland." Said Henry.

"So he's the kid of the undertaker?" Asked Emma.

"That's what everybody thinks, but actually they are each other's enemy." Said Henry.

"Does he have problems at home?" Asked Emma, while she and Henry sat down onto the wooden floor of the castle.

"No." said Henry.

"Then why would they be each other's enemy?" Asked Emma.

"They can't remember it, because of the curse you're going to break." Said Henry.

"I'm not going to fight any battle or other thing they do in fairy tales to break a curse." Said Emma.

"Yes, you are. It's your destiny." Said Henry.

"Can you shut up, about the boo crap." Said Emma.

"You don't have to cast me out. I know you like me, I can tell. You're just pushing me away, because you feel guilty. It's okay. I know why you gave me away. You wanted me to give me my best change." Said Henry.

It went silent for a moment till Emma asked: "How do you know that?"

"It's the same reason, Snow White gave you away." Said Henry.

"Listen to me kid. I'm not in any book. I'm a real person and I'm no saviour. You're right about one thing you know. I wanted you to have your best change, but it's not with me." Said Emma sad.

Emma stood up and said: "Common kid."

"Please, don't go back there. Just stay for one week. One week is all I ask. To show you, that I'm not crazy." Said Henry, while he stood up and walked to Emma.

"I have to bring you back to your mom." Said Emma.

"You don't know what it's like to be with her. My life sucks." Said Henry.

"Do you know what sucking is? Being left alone at the side of a road, where no one even could see me. My parents didn't even bother to lock up me in a hospital. And then I got in the foster system and I had a family till I got three years old and they had their own kids, so they put me back." Said Emma.

She took a slow deep breath and said: "Look your mom is trying her best and I know it's hard and that it sometimes looks like she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you." Said Emma.

"Your parents didn't want to leave you at the side of a road, but that's where you appeared." Said Henry.

"What?" Asked Emma.

The wardrobe they had put you in, sent you straight to the side of the road, so the curse wouldn't take you." Said Henry.

"Sure they were. Common Henry." Said Emma and then they both walked to the Regina's house.

**Somewhere on another planet close to the moon.**

In an beautiful palace, there was one man, who had seen everything.

The man was born in The Golden Age, when nothing was impossible.

The age where all the dreams came true and all the children were happy.

The man's name was Tsar Lunar.

Most people know him as Man In The Moon.

Tsar Lunar had one pick of long blond hair that, had a big curl on the end.

He wore a yellow coat and a yellow suit, bankers wore in the twentieth century and he wore a red bow tie.

The cures took all the people of The Enchanting Forest and a few other people form a few other planets, but that was because The Evil Queen wanted them to lose everything they loved.

Tsar once thought that Regina, who's now called The Evil Queen, could be a guardian, since she saved Snow White when she was a child and she had a great power, but then the thing she loved the most died, because Snow couldn't keep her little mouth shut and Regina, became The Evil Queen she is and that great power got lost.

Tsar and Emily Jane are the only guardians left now.

You may know Emily Jane better as Mother Nature.

Tsar walked to a telescope that was pointed at the Earth.

After an hour, he found the other guardians, but they were powerless.

Tsar could feel it, but there was something else.

They all except Sandman couldn't remember, who they are and Bunnymund, Toothiana and Sanderson, were human.

There was one good side to the fact that everyone, except a baby, got cursed.

Pitch couldn't remember who he was and he had no power.

However there was one strange thing, he saw that Pitch and Jack were having an father son relationship.

They may not know, who they are, but shouldn't there be a tiny feeling left, that told them that they were each other's enemy.

**Back in Storybrooke.**

Regina stood in the door opening.

Henry just got back into his room.

"You know what's kind of crazy. Yesterday was my birthday and I wished that I wouldn't be alone anymore and then Henry showed up." Said Emma.

"I hope there's no misunderstanding here." Said Regina.

"I'm sorry." Said Emma confused.

"Don't take this a an invitation to get Henry back into your life." Said Regina.

"Oh.." Said Emma.

"Miss Swan, you made a decision ten years ago and in that last decade, were you've been doing whatever that may be, I've changed every diaper, softened any fever and fleet every temper. I know what you are to him, but he's mine son." Said Regina.

"I was.." Said Emma, who's sentences was cut off by Regina.

"No, you don't get to speak. You don't get to do anything. You gave that right away, when you tossed him away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal right to him. So I suggest that you get in your car and you'll leave this town, because if you don't I will destroy you if it's the last thing I'll do. Goodbye miss Swan." Said Regina and then she walked back into her house.

You may ask why she totally doesn't like Emma and doesn't want her to be in this town anymore.

That's because she know, who she is, wants to keep Henry for herself and knows that Emma will break the curse.

"Do you love him?" Asked Emma, before Regina could close the door.

"Excuse me." Said Regina angry.

"Henry. Do you love him?" Asked Emma again.

"Of course I love him." Said Regina and then she closed the door.

Regina walked into Henry's room.

Henry lay on his bed.

He was just staring at the wall.

Regina took Henry's book, looked at Henry and walked to the mirror in the hall.

She looked into the mirror and looked concerned, because Henry knew that she was The Evil Queen and that Emma just found Storybrooke.

Then she looked at the book, with the golden title that said: _Once Upon A time._

**In a hospital in Storybrooke.**

Mary Margaret walked through the hospital.

She put a few flowers at the table of each patient, sometime she held one hand of a patient.

In a different room there stood one bed, with one patient.

The patient was a man and he had short light brown hair.

The patient had the same features as Prince Charming.

Mary also put a flower on the table in his room.

Mary walked out of the room, with the patient into the hall.

Mary accidently bumped against a woman.

The woman had short blond hair, with blue and green painted picks of hair, she had also kind sea blue eyes.

The woman wore a dentist suit.

The woman was the dentist and the wife of the boss of the pet shop.

Her name was Teresa Aster.

The name of her husband is E. Aster.

Only his wife knows were the E stands for, but she doesn't tell it and he also doesn't tell it.

"Hi, Mary. How are you?" Asked Teresa.

"Good." Said Mary.

"How's it with your love life?" Asked Mary.

"I'm going to date, with doctor Whale." Said Mary.

"Oh, really. That's great. How's it with you teeth." Said Teresa, who looked deadly serious, when she asked about Mary's teeth.

"I'll still floss and brush my teeth every morning and evening." Said Mary.

"May I have a look?" Asked Teresa.

"Okay…" Said Mary.

"Open your mouth." Said Teresa.

Mary opened her mouth and Teresa, looked directly into her mouth.

"There beautiful." Said Teresa, when she stopped looking in her teeth.

Mary closed her mouth and said: "Thank you. Goodbye."

Then Mary walked out of the hospital.

**In the evening in Storybrooke.**

Emma looked up at a wooden board that hang on a building it said: _Granny's bed and breakfast_.

Emma walked inside.

She looked around and walked to reception desk.

Behind the reception desk stood an old woman, with grey hear.

There were dust and spider webs everywhere.

"Can I help you?" Asked the woman.

"Yes, I would like a room." Said Emma.

"Really?" Asked a woman in another room.

The other woman had dark brown hair, with a few red striped in it.

She wore red and black clothes.

Her name was Ruby.

The woman opened a book and asked: "What's the name?"

"Swan. Emma Swan." Said Emma.

"Emma." Said a man from behind.

Emma looked at the man.

The man brown hair that almost reached his shoulders.

He also had brown eyes.

The man was called Mr. Gold.

I don't know what his first name is.

"What a lovely name." Said Mr. Gold.

"Thanks." Said Emma.

The old woman gave a pile of money to Mr. Gold.

"That's everything for now." Said the old woman.

Mr. Gold walked out of the building.

"Who's that?" Asked Emma.

"That's Mister Gold. He owns the town." Said Ruby and then she walked out of the building.

The old woman gave Emma the keys to her room and said: "Welcome to Storybrooke."

**In Henry's room.**

Henry looked out of the window, looking at the clock.

Suddenly the pointers of the clock moved a bit.

The clock finally moved.

That meant that the time wasn't frozen anymore and that Emma was staying in the town.

Henry started to smile hopeful.

Now he only needed to let Emma believe in the curse and then she would break it and everyone would remember who they are.

**Back in Tsar's castle.**

Tsar looked in his telescope at Henry.

Tsar knew that Henry, knows about their real identities.

Tsar just figured out that Henry was the kid of the saviour.

He needs to help Henry make, Emma believe in the curse.

Tsar already knew what to do.

He looked with his telescope and later found the leg of the man he sought.

He changed a part of the leg into wood, since it was a little bit his fault that Emma doesn't believe in the curse.

He left a message.

In the message stood that Emma in Storybrooke was and didn't believe in the curse and that she had turned twenty-eight.


	2. Ch2

**Chapter 2: The tricked fear.**

**In Storybrooke.**

People were looking at the clock, that didn't work for ages, but finally does.

People were starting to work, go to their work or just walk on the streets.

Henry went to school.

Jackson didn't go to school, because it's boring, which Henry couldn't understand, cause all the teachers are fairy tale characters, but they only don't know.

Henry walked passed a long, pale man, with black hair that ended in spikes.

The man wore a long black coat, jeans and a white blouse.

The man's name here was Mr. Overland.

But Henry knew better.

Actually that's Pitch Black and not Jack's father, but the father of Emily Jane, who's often called Mother Nature.

Henry had read his tragic story.

**In the meantime.**

Regina sat on a couch, while she looked in Henry's book.

She had almost seen all the pages, till she reached the last page and saw that it actually wasn't the last page.

There missed a few pages.

'_Henry must have ripped them out.' _Thought Regina, while she closed the book.

The bel in the clock tower, started to make a sound, so everyone knew that a new hour started.

Regina looked out of the window and saw that the clock in the tower was ticking again.

Regina walked outside to the clock tower.

She looked up at the tower.

Archie walked to her and said: "How can that be? Yesterday it was rusty and didn't work. It's just like it repaired itself."

Regina turned and saw the Emma's car.

"Yes, how can that be, indeed." Said Regina.

A few minutes later Regina had a basket filled with dark red apples. Regina nocked at the door of the room Emma was staying.

Emma stood up from bed and opened the door.

"Did you know that the tree, these apples come from, can survive min forty degrees and can survive any storm. I have it since I was little girl and to this day it's tastier, then the look offers." Said Regina and then she took an apple and held it in front of Emma.

Emma took the apple and said: "Thanks."

"I'm sure you're going to enjoy it, when you drive home." Said Regina.

"Actually I'm going to stay for a while." Said Emma.

"I'm not so sure, if that's a good idea. Henry has enough problem and the only thing you do is confusing him." Said Regina.

"With all the respect ma'am, but the fact that you've threating me twice, this twelve hours, makes me want to stay longer." Said Emma.

"Since when are apples a threat?" Asked Regina.

"I can see the difference between truth and lies. Sorry, I just wanna make sure, Henry's okay." Said Emma.

"He is fine dear. Henry's problems will be taking care of." Said Regina.

"What does that mean?" Asked Emma.

"That means, that I'll have him in therapy. I'm sorry miss Swan, but only one of us know what's best for Henry." Said Regina.

"Yeah, I think you're right, about that." Said Emma.

"It's time for you to go, miss Swan." Said Regina.

"Or what?" Asked Emma.

"Don't understate me, miss Swan. You have no idea of what I'm capable of. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to talk about my father's grave." Said Regina.

**Somewhere in The Enchanting Forest underground.**

Pitch was walking through his lair, thinking about the fact that he has a daughter and didn't know it and tried to replace her, with the adoptive daughter of Omnibric, because he didn't know that and he failed in the deals he had made, with Rumpelstiltskin to get his memories back.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't want to make another deal, with him because he thinks that Pitch will fail with every deal they make.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't even told what her real name was.

The only thing Pitch know, is that she's Mother Nature.

He doesn't even remember her name.

He could ask The Evil Queen, since she was trained by Rumpelstiltskin and she is going to create a powerful curse, but there's a change she wouldn't even see him.

If the guardians hadn't stopped him, he would be powerful again and Rumpelstiltskin would see, that he also can win.

Then he would get another deal, he wouldn't fail and then he would get his memories back.

Pitch then decided, to go to The Evil Queen's home.

Pitch went into a shadow of his lair and stepped out of a shadow in The Evil Queen's house.

"I'm not sleeping, so what are you doing here, Bogeyman?" Asked The Evil Queen, who stood in front of Pitch, with a black drink in her hand.

"I want to make a deal, with you." Said Pitch.

"For what?" Asked The Evil Queen.

"My memories." Said Pitch.

"Only if you give Snow White a nightmare, about the curse, that will destroy her happiness and when I'm creating the curse you have to show up, so I can cut off a little bit of hair." Said The Evil Queen.

"Is that it?" Asked Pitch.

"Yes, that's it. What did you thought, that I would ask you to give everyone a nightmare, so you only would be stopped by the guardians, because they had put most of your power into a urn." Said The Evil Queen.

"Who told you that?" Asked Pitch.

"Do you want your memories back, or not?" Asked The Evil Queen.

"Okay, I will give Snow a nightmare, about your curse and I will come for the hair thing, but when do I need to do that?" Asked Pitch.

"Tonight. Do we have a deal?" Asked The Evil Queen.

"We have." Said Pitch.

"Great. Get out of my castle. Now!" Said the Evil Queen.

"See you tonight." Said Pitch, before he stepped in the shadows of The Evil Queen's castle and stepped out of the shadows in his lair.

Now he only needed to wait, till Snow White would fall asleep and Sandman would give her a dream.

**In Storybrooke in Regina's office.**

Regina sat in her chair, writing on a few papers, about things a mayor has to take care of.

Suddenly the bell rang.

Regina walked to the hall and opened the front door.

"Hi, mister Overland, come in." Said Regina.

Regina held the door for Mr. Overland open, while he walked inside.

Regina closed the door and then they walked to her office.

"Want an apple?" Asked Regina, while she sat down.

"No, thanks." Said Mr. Overland.

"How's the state of my father's grave?" Asked Regina.

"There are a few scratches on his stone coffin and some parts of the stone broke off, because of mechanical weathering." Said Mr. Overland.

"Can you repair it?" Asked Regina.

"No, but I can let someone make a replica." Said Mr. Overland.

"How much is that going to cost?" Asked Regina.

"I don't know how much, but I know that it's pricey." Said Mr. Overland.

"Did somebody find his body?" Asked Regina.

"No, miss." Said Mr. Overland.

"I think that his grave is good enough, even if his body will never use it. You may go now." Said Regina.  
Regina stood up and together they walked to the hall.

Regina opened the door and said: "Goodbye."

"Goodbye and have a good day." Said Mr. Overland and then he walked out of the house onto the street.

Mr. Overland walked over the street.

Emma and Henry walked passed Mr. Overland.

Emma had an apple in her hand.

"Don't eat that. It's poisoned." Said Henry and then he took the apple out of Emma's hand and threw it behind him.

The apple hit Mr. Overland's back.

Mr. Overland turned at looked around, till he found the apple.

"Who threw, this apple?" Asked Mr. Overland loud.

Henry and Emma turned and walked to Mr. Overland.

"Sorry, mister Overland I didn't mean throw the apple at you." Said Henry.

"It's all right, but next time you throw an apple, don't throw it behind you, cause they may stand a person you didn't see." Said Mr. Overland.

"Are you Jackson's dad?" Asked Emma.

"Yes." Said Mr. Overland.

"Is Jackson going to school?" Asked Mr. Overland.

"Yes." Said Henry.

"You're lying, kid." Said Emma.

Henry looked at Emma with the _Why-did-you-had-to-say-that_ look.

"Bye." Said Mr. Overland.

"Bye." Said Henry and Emma just waved goodbye.

"Who's he supposed to be?" Asked Emma.

"First his name was Kozmotis Pitchiner. A few thousand fearlings went into his body and then he lost his memories and became evil. His name then became Pitch Black, but many people call him the Bogeyman." Said Henry.

"But the Bogeyman is not a fairy tale character. It's a character from an old story, that would scare little kids." Said Emma.

"Fairy tales and other stories are, based on their stories." Said Henry.

"Right." Said Emma.

"You're the only one, who can break the spell of The Evil Queen. I took the part, with you in it out of the book, cause she may not find out, that you're the saviour." Said Henry.

Henry gave Emma a few pages, that was ripped out of the book.

Emma looked at them.

On the first page stood a big picture of a wounded man, with a baby in a blanket, with the name Emma on it.

"See, Snow white is your mother." Said Henry.

"Oh, kid." Said Emma.

"I know that you never believed it first, but if they didn't it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them, read them, but whatever you do, don't let her see this pages. She's dangerous, if she finds out who you are, then it would be bad." Said Henry.

They almost reached the school.

"Kid, I don't believe in all of this." Said Emma.

"Of course you do, otherwise you wouldn't be here." Said Henry, while he smiled and then he ran to the school.

Mary who, had seen that Henry smiled again, turned and walked to Emma.

"It's good to see his smile back. Is the mayor mad at you?" Asked Mary.

"Yes, she is. How did she get selected?" Asked Emma.

"She had been mayor, as long as I can remember. No one has ever been brave enough to go against her. She doesn't give us inspiration ,but fear. I understand, why Henry thinks, she's The Evil Queen." Said Mary.

"Who does Henry think you are?" Asked Emma.

"It's silly." Said Mary.

"I just got five minutes of silly." Said Emma, while she started to smile.

"Snow White." Said Mary.

Emma's smile went away and got replaced, by an open mouth.

"Who does he you are?" Asked Mary.

"I'm not in the book. Can I please asks you a favour? Regina said that the kid is going to therapy. Do you know where I can find him?" Asked Emma.

**Back in The Enchanting Forest in Pitch's lair.**

Sleeping time finally arrived and Pitch stepped into a shadow and stepped out of a shadow in the room of Snow White and Prince Charming.

He heard the voices of Snow White and Prince Charming behind the door to their room.

Pitch quickly hid under their bed.

Not that it was necessary, because they can't see him anyway, but in case Sandman came into their room.

After an quarter of an hour Snow White and Prince Charming went into their beds and not so much later a golden glowing trail of dream sand, came into the room and created a good dream for Snow White and Prince Charming.

When the trail of dream sand left, Pitch waited for a few minutes, just to be sure that Sandman wouldn't come.

Pitch came from under the beds.

Above Snow's head was a glowing dream made of dream sand.

In her dream were she and Prince Charming playing, with their unborn child.

That made Pitch think, about his daughter, but that thought didn't last long.

Above Prince Charming's head was also a dream made of dream sand.

Prince Charming dreamt about, saving his family from The Evil Queen.

Pitch just touched both of the dreams and the golden glowing dream sand, turned into black nightmare sand, which shone dark purple.

Don't ask me, how something black can shine purple.

In Prince Charming's nightmare, The Evil Queen turned into a giant and stepped on Charming's family.

In Snow White's nightmare, came the curse of The Evil Queen and it took her family away.

Pitch had done, what the Evil Queen asked, son now he only needed to go to the place she would make the curse, give her a bit of his hair and then she would give him his memories back.

Pitch went back into the shadows and stepped out of the shadows onto the place The Evil Queen was planning to make her curse.

All the villains stood in an enormous circle around the fire.

In the circle stood The Evil Queen, with her father.

"Who amongst us, is tired of losing?" Asked The Evil Queen.

No one answered, because they all were and The Evil Queen knew that.

"That's why I've called you. To put an end to our misery." Said The Evil Queen, while she threw something into the fire.

"Today, we'll claim victim." Said The Evil Queen, while she took something her father held in his hands.

"And move to a new, better realm." Said The Evil Queen, while she trew the thing into the fire.

"A place where we finally can win." Said Regina.

"Will we be happy?" Asked an old witch, which I don't know the name of, cause there are too many old witches.

"I guarantee it, but first I need something from you. A lock of hair from those, with the darkest souls. You must trust me, because if you don't there are other ways." Said The Evil Queen and then she let the trees grow.

The growing trees grew around the circle, so no one could get in or out.

Everyone started to cut a little bit hair of.

Even Pitch, who had made a knife from nightmare sand.

No one wants to make The Evil Queen angry, because there's an reason why, they call her The Evil Queen.

"That's a wise decision." Said The Evil Queen and then she walked around with a basket were they put the locks of hair in.

The trees started to shrimp to their normal size.

"All that remains is the final ingredient. The prize of a heart. The glorious beast, who's passing will rise our victory. Let my wraith be unleashed." Said The Evil Queen and then she threw the heart into the fire.

Grey clouds, with green and purple lightning bolts started to come out of the fire.

And after a minute it just disappeared.

A little evil elf started to laugh very hard.

It laughed so hard, that it sounded like an human was laughing next to you.

"Yeah, you really unleashed something there. Ahaha." Said the elf laughing, while he pointed at The Evil Queen.

The Evil Queen pointed at him and he turned into a statue.

**In Storybrooke.**

Mr. Overland walked into the office of the sheriff.

In front of the white wall, with black stripes and numbers, which they make pictures of the criminal, stood Emma.

"Have you seen my son?" Asked Mr. Overland.

"No, sir. He's skipping school again, isn't he?" Asked Graham.

"Yes, he is." Said Mr. Overland.

"Maybe, you need to be a little stricter." Said Graham, while he held his hands far away from each other to show, what he meant with, a little stricter.

"He has it hard, with the loss of his mom." Said Mr. Overland.

"This is the sixth time in a month, that he skipped school." Said Mr. Overland.

"Can you help me, with searching for my son?" Asked Mr. Overland.

"Of course. Do you have any idea, where he can be?" Asked Graham.

"He could be in the woods or at the beach." Said Mr. Overland.

"That's going to take too much time. I'm going to ask Henry." Said Graham.

"What if Henry doesn't know it?" Asked Mr. Overland.

"Then I'll call you and we will search for him. Don't worry, Mr. Overland, we will find him." Said Graham.

"Okay, then I'll go." Said Mr. Overland and then he walked out of the office.

He walked passed Henry and Mary.

Henry and Mary walked into the office.

"Henry, what are you here?" Asked Graham.

"Henry's mother told what happened." Said Mary.

"Of course she did." Said Emma, with the _I-told-you_ look.

"Henry, I don't know, what she said." Said Emma.

"You're an genius." Said Henry.

"What?" Asked Emma confused.

"I know what, you were up to." Said Henry.

Emma gave him a confused look.

"You were gathering intel for operation Cobra." Said Henry.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a bit lost." Said Graham.

"It's nothing that matters sheriff and all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard in going to buy her out." Said Henry.

"You are? Why?" Asked Emma.

"I eh.. Trust you." Said Mary.

"Well if you can uncut me, I have something to do." Said Emma.

Graham took the handcuffs by Emma off.

Emma, Henry and Mary, almost walked out of the office, till Graham said: "Henry, wait."

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Henry.

"Do you know where Jackson is?" Asked Graham.

Henry looked at Graham and said: "No."

Then Henry, Emma and Mary, walked out of the office.

Graham went to the telephone and typed the number of the telephone of Mr. Overland.

After a moment Mr. Overland took the telephone up.

"Does Henry know, where Jackson is?" Asked Mr. Overland worried.

"No. I will search in the woods and you on the beach. Don't worry. He can't be out of the town." Said Graham careful.

"Okay, I'll call you if I find him. Will you call me if you found him?" Asked Mr. Overland.

**In The Enchanting forest at the place The Queen failed in making the curse.**

Everyone except, The Evil Queen, her father Henry and Pitch had left the place.

"I gave Snow White a nightmare, about your curse and a lock of mine hair. So now, you need to give me my memories." Said Pitch.

"Really?" Asked The Evil Queen, with fake confusing.

"We made a deal." Said Pitch.

"You gave me nightmares, when I was a little kid and tried to change me into a Fearling, so why would I give you your memories back?" Asked The Evil Queen.

"You tricked me!" Yelled Pitch angry.

"Of course I tricked you. There's an reason, why they call me The Evil Queen. Even if I gave you your memories back, the curse would take them away." Said The Evil Queen.

"You're going to pay, for this." Said Pitch.

"How? Are you going to give me a nightmare." Said The Evil Queen.

"To who, are you talking to?" Asked Henry.

"I'm talking to an imaginable enemy." Said The Evil Queen.

"I'll give him nightmares for the rest of his life." Said Pitch, while he pointed at Henry.

"If you do that, I'll go to The Dark One and get the urn that the guardians used on you, to take your powers away. Then I'll make sure you can't escape and then I'll put you, with your powers into the urn and hide it on a place, where no one will find it." Said The Evil Queen.

"Do I need to worry, about you?" Asked Henry.

"Come, father. Let's go away." Said The Evil Queen and then they disappeared.

Pitch went back into the shadows and went to the shadows in the Rumpelstiltskin's cell, to be sure that The Evil Queen, didn't get that urn, she was talking about.

There were mice and rats walking over the floor, some were eating of an apple.

"It's just us, dearie. You can show yourself." Said Rumpelstiltskin, while he walked to the bars of his cell.

A black rat stopped and changed into black smoke.

The smoke turned into The Evil Queen.

She moved a bit, with her neck.

"Ah.." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"That curse, you gave me. It's not working." Said Regina.

"Oh, so worried. So, so worried. Like Snow and her lovely new husband." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

Pitch stayed listening in the shadows, because The Evil Queen, might make a deal about the urn.

"What?" Asked The Evil Queen.

"They paid me a visit as well. They were very hideous, about you and the curse." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"What did you tell them?" Asked The Evil Queen, while she walked to the bars of the cell.

"The truth. That nothing can stop the darkness, except of course their unborn child. You see, no matter how powerful all curses can be broken. Their child is the key. Of course the curse has to be an act of reverse." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Tell me, what I did wrong." Said The Evil Queen.

"For that, there's an price." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"What do you want?" Asked The Evil Queen.

"That's simple. In this new land, I want comfort, I want a good life." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Fine. You'll have an good state and will be rich." Said The Evil Queen.

"I wasn't finished. There's more." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"There's always more, with you." Said The Evil Queen.

"In this new land, should I ever come to you for any reason you must complete mine every request. You must do whatever I say, so long as I say, please." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"You know that, when I succeed, you won't remember any of this." Said The Evil Queen.

"Oh, well then. What's the harm?" Asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"Deal." Said The Evil Queen.

Rumpelstiltskin tried to hold his laughter and succeeded.

He smiled like he just made, the best joke ever.

"What should I do to create this curse?" Asked The Evil Queen.

"You need to sacrifice a heart." Said Rumpelstiltskin, while he pointed at the place, where his heart was.

"That sacrifice wasn't the price, dear." Said The Evil Queen.

Rumpelstiltskin grabbed The Evil Queen's head and hold it close to his face.

"This is the worst curse of all curses and you think a horse is gonna do. Great power requires great sacrifice. The heart you need, must come from something far more, precious. " Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Tell what's the sacrifice?" Asked The Evil Queen.

"The heart from the thing you love the most." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

The Evil Queen, grabbed Rumpelstiltskin's hands and said: "What I love the most died, because of Snow White."

"Is there no one else? No truly love?" Asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"This curse isn't going to be easy. Vengeance never is, dearie. You have to ask yourself a simple, little question. How far are you willing to go?" Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"As far as it takes." Said The Evil Queen.

"Then please, don't waste everybody's time, dearie. You know what you love. Then go and kill it." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

The Evil Queen walked from the bars of the cell away and wanted to disappear, when she heard something of metal fall from the shadows.

Pitch looked behind him and saw, that he had nudged on a few metal shields that lay on the ground.

"You said, that we were alone." Said The Evil Queen angry.

"No, I said, that it was just us, dearie. Besides Pitch doesn't count as a person. He's just a shadow and besides he can't stop you, cause all he can do is failing." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"You're right. He even failed, when I was a little kid." Said The Evil Queen and then she disappeared.

"I'm willing to make another deal with you, about your memories." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

Pitch stepped out of the shadows and walked to the bars of the cell.

"What's the price?" Asked Pitch.

"The heart of your precious, grown up daughter." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"No. You knew my answer, would be no." Said Pitch.

"Of course, cause you're even too weak to destroy the believe of one kid, so how could you rip the heart of Mother Nature out." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"You're going to pay, this." Said Pitch.

"How? I don't have a bed, where you can hide." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"When I have all my powers back, I'm going to travel to the world, where you son is and then I'll change him into a Fearling." Said Pitch.

"No, you won't, cause you're never going to get your powers back." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"I will find the urn and I will take my powers back." Said Pitch.

Then he walked back to the shadows, but stopped when Rumpelstiltskin said: "Good luck with your dreams, about butterflies."

"How do you know that?" Asked Pitch.

"I'm The Dark One. I know almost everything and I saw you getting defeated, by The Guardians for the second time." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

**In Storybrooke on the beach.**

Mr. Overland had run to the beach, with his mobile phone in his pocket.

He looked around and after a few minutes, he noticed someone, but he was too far away, to see who it was.

Mr. Overland walked into the direction of the person.

After a minute he could see, that it was Jackson.

"Jackson!" Yelled Mr. Overland.

The boy turned to see, who was calling his name.

He saw his father walking to him.

'_Great I got caught, by my own dad.' _Thought Jackson and then he walked to his dad.

When they reached each other, they stopped walking and it went silent for a moment.

Mr. Overland broke the silence by saying: "Why did you skip school, today?"

"It's been 5 months, since mom and Melinda died." Said Jackson, while he looked at his shoes.

Mr. Overland went with his hand through Jackson's hair and said: "I miss them too. I take a the rest of the day free and I call the school and say you don't feel alright. Then we go to their grave a lay a few flowers down and then we'll go home and play."

"Really?" Asked Jackson, while he looked at his dad.

"Really." Said Mr. Overland and then he and Jackson hugged each other.

When their hug was done, Mr. Overland took his mobile phone, out of his pocket and said: "I have to call the sheriff, before he has searched everywhere, while you with me."

After a few minutes Mr. Overland had done all his phone calls on his mobile phone.

"What did you say to the school?" Asked Jackson.

"I said, that I found you, while you were vomiting." Said Mr. Overland.

"What did they say?" Asked Jackson.

"They said that, the next time you don't feel alright, I have to inform the school, before the lessons start." Said Mr. Overland.

"And what did the sheriff say?" Asked Jackson.

"He said that, you should stop with skipping school." Said Mr. Overland.

'Of course, he said that. Do you have the rest of the day free?" Asked Jackson.

"Sadly not, because they found an old dead body, which someone has to take care of. We can do it Saturday." Said Mr. Overland.

Jackson looked disappointed and said: "Promise."

"On my soul." Said Mr. Overland and then he gave Jackson a hug.

After the hug they both said goodbye to each other and then Mr. Overland walked away.

Mr. Overland walked back to his home.

He put his coat on the coathanger.

He went into his office.

The wall was black, covered with paintings, that were made by Jackson and Melinda.

Melinda, was his daughter.

Five months ago, on a fateful day, Melinda and Ms. Overland were planning to go shopping in a town close to Storybrooke.

Mr. Overland was very busy that day.

Jackson and Mr. Overland had seen them stepping into the white car.

They had waved them goodbye until the car was out of sight.

A few hours later, Graham rang the bell of their house.

Jackson had opened the door.

Graham looked very unlucky.

Graham told them that Melinda and Ms. Overland an car accident had, which they had died of.

Mr. Overland had to take care of the burial of his wife and his daughter.

Now Mr. Overland was never going to see Melinda grow up.

The stone floor was white.

In the room stood an black bureau, a red lamp, a black phone, a white bureau seat and a white laptop.

Mr. Overland sat down on the bureau seat and put the laptop on.

He went to his e-mail and searched for the mail, about the dead body.

When he found it, he opened it and saw the pictures of the body.

The body was of the father of Regina.

His name was Henry Mills.

Henry may be happy that his name, isn't Henry junior.

Mr. Overland took the earpiece of the phone up and called Regina.

"Hello, with Regina Mills, with who am I talking?" Asked Regina.

"Hello, with Mr. Overland. We found your dad's body." Said Mr. Overland.

"Really?" Asked Regina.

"Yes, miss. We need to talk about burial of your dad." Said Mr. Overland.

"Of course. Can we talk about that tomorrow?" Asked Regina.

"Can't it be today?" Asked Mr. Overland.

"No. I'm very busy, right now." Said Regina.

"When?" Asked Mr. Overland.

"At nine in the morning." Said Regina.

"Okay. Then I'll see you tomorrow." Said Mr. Overland.

"Okay, bye." Said Regina.

"Bye." Said Mr. Overland and then he put the earpiece of the phone down.

**In The Enchanting Forest in Pitch's lair.**

Pitch was back in his lair, thinking of a plan to take revenge on The Evil Queen, because no one just messes with The King Of Nightmares.

Normally he would be thinking of a plan to get revenge on The Guardians or on those little kids who helped them, that always ended bad for him and good for The Guardians and the kids.

Suddenly Pitch had the perfect plan.

He goes back to The Evil Queen's castle and when she and her father sleep, he kills her dad and leaves.

He's not going to give her a nightmare, cause then she would know that it was him.

Pitch stepped into the shadows of his lair and stepped into the shadows of The Evil Queen's castle.

"Yes." Said The Evil Queen.

Someone must have asked her a question, before Pitch got into the shadows of her castle.

"I'm not sure how I should say. I'm conflicted." Said The Evil Queen.

The Evil Queen was walking through the room.

"How bad is it?" Asked her father Henry.

The Evil Queen stopped walking and Henry said: "Maybe I can help."

"I have to cut the heart out of the thing I love the most." Said The Evil Queen.

"Okay…" Said Henry.

The Evil Queen turned to face Henry and said: "Daddy, I have no idea, what to do."

"Dear, please. You don't have to do is." Said Henry.

"I have to do something." Said The Evil Queen.

"Then move past it. I know it may sound stupid, but you don't have to ignite the curse." Said Henry.

"I can't live like this. What Snow did to me, what she took from me. It's eating me alive, daddy. Their very excitants mocks me. She must be punished." Said The Evil Queen and then she started walking through the room again.

"If the price is a hole, that will never be able to get filled. Why do it? Stop worrying about Snow White and start over. We can have a new live." Said Henry.

The Evil Queen stopped walking and looked back at her dad.

"What kind of live? All I worked for. All I build, would be gone. My power would disappear." Said The Evil Queen.

Pitch starting to think of how it would be if The Evil Queen wouldn't have power anymore.

Then it would be much easier to give her nightmares and then she would go insane of it or she would beg that he would stop with that and then he would say no.

"They already think, I'm nothing." Said The Evil Queen.

"Power is adoptive, but so is love. You can have that again." Said Henry

The Evil Queen went closer to her father and leaned with her head on his shoulder.

Henry started to hug her.

Tears started to well up in The Evil Queen's eyes.

"I just want to be happy." Said The Evil Queen.

"You can be. I'm so sure. I even believe in the chance that we can find happiness, together. But the choice is yours." Said Henry.

Pitch started think if he had ever tried to comfort his daughter.

"I think your right." Said The Evil Queen with a smile and then she stopped leaning, but she was still in Henry's arms.

"I can be happy. Just not here." Said The Evil Queen, while her smile faded and then she went with her hand straight to the place, where Henry's heart was.

She grabbed his heart and ripped it out.

Her father fell dead onto the ground.

"I'm sorry." Whispered The Evil Queen sad.

Pitch stepped out of the shadows.

"Was the price worth it?" Asked Pitch.

"If that isn't the irritating shadow, who fails in everything he does." Said The Evil Queen.

"I was planning to kill your father, but know I don't need to do it. Was he really the thing you love the most, cause you just killed him." Said Pitch.

"Yes, he was and he was thousand times better in being a father, then you. I mean you can't even remember her name. you can't even remember anything about her and what you meant to her." Said The Evil Queen.

"At least I try to get my memories back, so I can love her. You didn't even love your own father enough. He tried to help you and how do you pay him back, you rip his heart out. I think I'm better in being a father, then you are in being a daughter." Said Pitch.

The Evil Queen walked to closet and took an golden locket.

The Evil Queen walked back to Pitch, with the golden locket inside her hand.

"It looks awful familiar, doesn't it?" Asked The Evil Queen.

"Why should it look familiar?" Asked Pitch.

"Serious. You really have the worst memory of the whole universe. In this golden locket is a picture of your daughter, when she was child."

Pitch tried to grab the locket out of her hands, but she let it disappear.

"Where is it?!" Yelled Pitch angry.

"Do you want it back?" Asked The Evil Queen.

She let the locket appear in her hand.

"Then get it!" Yelled The Evil Queen, while she threw it out of the window.

Pitch tried to grab it, but The Evil Queen had used magic so it would be faster than it would be when she didn't use magic.

The locket fell into a deep, dark, feculent river.

"I shall destroy you for this." Said Pitch angry.

"Didn't you say that to The Guardians, when they stopped the Dark Ages." Said The Evil Queen.

**In Storybrooke.**

The sky was getting darker and it was almost evening.

Jackson was just walking somewhere on the streets, thinking of what he could do, to have fun.

Emma walked to him with the pages Henry gave her and asked: "Have you seen Henry?"

"No, but at this time he's probably with Archie, about the fairy tale stuff." Said Jackson.

"You know about that." Said Emma confused.

"Yes, he can't stop talking about that. He thinks I'm Jack Frost and that we're cursed and that you're the only one who can break it." Said Jackson.

"Okay, thanks for the information." Said Emma and then she started to walk to Archie's house.

"Wait! I'll go with you." Said Jackson, while he ran to Emma.

Together they walked to Archie's house.

Emma knocked on the door.

Archie opened the door and let them in.

"Miss Swan, let me explain. The mayor forced me to…" Said Archie, who's sentences was cut off by Emma.

"I know. Don't worry about it. I get it." Said Emma and then she walked to Henry.

"Jackson, why are you here?" Asked Archie.

"I was worrying, about Henry." Said Jackson and then he also walked to Henry.

"Henry, I'm sorry." Said Emma.

"I don't want to talk to you." Said Henry.

"Miss Swan if the mayor knows you're here." Said Archie.

"To the hell, with her." Said Emma.

"There is one reason I stayed here. You. I want to get to know you." Said Emma.

"No, you think I'm crazy." Said Henry.

"No, I think that the curse is crazy and it is, but that doesn't mean that it isn't true. It's a lot to ask someone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world, I know. So maybe it is true." Said Emma.

"She's right, about that." Said Jackson.

"But you told my mom." Said Henry.

"What she needed to hear. What I do know is that, if the curse is real, the only way to break it, is by tricking The Evil Queen into thinking that we are not believers. That way she's not onto us. Isn't that what operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her of the trail." Said Emma.

Henry sat right and started to smile.

"Brilliant." Said Henry.

"I've read the pages and Henry you were right. They are dangerous and there is only one way to make sure that she never sees them." Said Emma and then she stood up and threw the pages into the fire in the fireplace.

Emma watched the pages burn.

"Now we have the advantage." Said Emma.

Henry stood up, walked to Emma and gave her a hug.

"Sorry that I'm interrupting you, but what is operation Cobra?" Asked Jackson.

Archie gave him a look that said: _Not-now_.

"I knew you were here to help me." Said Henry.

"That's right, kid I am." Said Henry.

They stopped hugging and Emma said: "And nothing, not even a curse, is going to stop that." And then they started to hug again.

**In The Enchanting Forest on a rocky place, with one grave.**

Pitch walked to the grave and put an empty coffin next to him.

The grave was from Henry.

In front of the tombstone lay one black rose.

The Evil Queen had placed it there.

Pitch made a shovel od black sand and started to dig for the coffin of Henry.

That was step one of his plan for revenge on The Evil Queen.

Then he would make a copy of it, with black sand and then he would let the copy go to The Evil Queen to haunt her for ever.

Maybe The Evil Queen would feel guilty, about the fact that she killed her own dad and that would cause her great misery.

After a few minutes Pitch had finally reached the coffin.

Pitch brought the coffin out of the whole and put it on the ground.

Then he put the empty coffin into the whole and filled the rest of the whole with ground.

Pitch wanted to walk into the shadows with the coffin, till he felt the fear of everyone in the forest.

He turned to see the forest and saw all the animals and other creators like dragons ran or fly away.

A kind of very big cloud with purple and green lighting came to the forest.

The curse had already started and now Pitch couldn't get his revenge, until the unborn child of Snow White and Prince Charming would break it.

Pitch figured out that the curse would be come to Snow and Charming's castle as last.

Pitch walked into that shadows and stepped out of the shadows in his lair.

He called a few Nightmares and said: "Go to Snow White's castle and when I snap with my fingers you come in and attack."

Then he stepped into the shadows of his lair and into the shadows in Snow's castle.

He saw a few children sitting next to each other in a corner trying to comfort each other, what was failing, because **the curse** was coming and no one could stop it.

They were all scared.

Pitch could feel it and made him stronger, but not much cause it weren't much children.

"Don't they look sweet with all that fear in their eyes." Said Pitch.

**In Storybrooke.**

Jackson, Emma and Henry walked out of Archie's house onto the street.

"What's operation Cobra?" Asked Jackson again.

"We will only tell you if you promise, that you will never ever tell it to anyone." Said Henry.

"Okay, I promise." Said Jackson.

"Everyone except me and Emma are cursed. They are characters from fairy tales, but they don't remember who they are and Emma is the only one who can break it." Said Henry.

"Which character am I?" Asked Jackson.

"Jack Frost." Said Henry.

"I have never hurt of a fairy tale, with someone called Jack Frost in it." Said Jackson.

"He's from a saying." Said Emma.

"You believe me, right?" Asked Henry.

Jackson started to smile and said: "Of course I believe you. I'll always believe you."

"Will you help us, with defeating The Evil Queen?" Asked Henry.

"I will help you, only if we continue our fight for the castle, king Henry." Said Jackson.

"Deal. See you tomorrow king Jack." Said Henry, while they shook each other's hand.

Jackson let Henry's hand go and said: "I'll be on school. See you tomorrow." And then he walked away.

Henry and Emma started to walk to his home, but they didn't know that Mr. Gold had been watching them since they had left Archie's house.


	3. Ch3: An Ice cold meeting

**Chapter 3: An ice cold meeting.**

**In The Enchanting Forest.**

It's a beautiful warm and sunny day in spring and tomorrow it will be Easter and the weather is even going to be better on that day.

The birds were whistled happy tunes and flew through the forest.

Emily Jane also known as Mother Nature had promised that Bunnymund, but they both didn't know about an spirit who would come back from another world.

Emily Jane was walking in the forest.

She had long black hair that seemed to be made from clouds and forest green eyes

She wore a long light green dress, that was ornate with dark green.

The dress covered her feet.

She didn't wore shoes.

A deer walked to her and bowed it's head, like people do when they stand in front of an important person, like a king or queen or both.

"Please, don't bow." Said Emily Jane.

The deer lifted his head.

Emily Jane stroked the head of the deer gently.

"What's your name?" Asked Emily Jane.

The deer made a sound that deer make.

The sound meant: _Ethan. What's your name?_

"What a beautiful name. My name is Emily Jane." Said Emily Jane.

Ethan made a sound that meant: _That's a beautiful name too. Do you have a family?_

If you looked very good to Emily Jane's eyes you could see a flash of anger and sadness.

"I had one once, but that's a long, long time ago." Said Emily Jane.

Ethan made a sound that meant: _I also don't have a family. Maybe we could be each other's family._

"No, but thanks." Said Emily Jane and then she walked further into the forest.

Flashes of her childhood went through Emily Jane's mind.

Tears started to well up in her eyes and run down her cheek.

Emily Jane went with her hands to her eyes and wiped the tears away.

She walked to the exact middle of the forest.

There in the biggest tree was a big round stone door, with the image of a bunny with walking eggs on it and close to the tree stood a big pond.

Emily Jane pushed on one of the walking eggs.

The door opened and Emily Jane walked inside a dead ending stone hall covered with green moss.

The door closed behind her.

She walked further till the dead end of the hall.

She stepped on a green circle with the same picture as on the door.

The green circle went down.

After a minute it stopped.

Emily Jane stepped of the circle.

The circle went up and stopped on the place it had stood, when Emily Jane stepped on it.

Emily Jane stood in Bunnymund's warren.

The floor was covered with grass and reached Emily Jane's ankles.

There were beautiful flowers in every size and collar.

There stood enormous big stone eggs, with very little feet.

The eggs had two faces.

One happy face and one angry face.

The stone was a little bit covered with moss and it was a little bit affected by weathering.

There was a pink river that went through the whole warren.

The twigs of the trees hanged down and curled at the end.

The warren lay underground, just like pitch's lair, but this place was so much more beautiful then that old, lair.

Emily Jane summoned a little soft breeze and said: "Bunnymund, I'm here."

Then she send the breeze through the whole warren, while it took her words with it.

On the other side of the warren stood a very big, grey kangaroo like bunny.

It was a Pooka to be precisely.

The Pooka was the last of his kind.

Pitch had murdered the rest.

The Pooka's name was E. Aster Bunnymund.

The funny thing is that when you put the E onto Aster and change the A into a, you get Easter.

Bunnymund was mostly covered with grey fur.

His paws had white fur and on his head was a patron with a flower in it made from dark grey fur.

He had a kind of belt from his left shoulder till his waist.

On the kind of belt was a boomerang.

Bunnymund ran of four paws to the place were Emily Jane was.

He stopped in front of Emily Jane and stood right up.

"I've just made sure, that the weather would be great for Easter, honey."

**In Storybrooke in the house of family Aster.**

It was somewhere in the evening.

Most people were eating diner of got back from their work.

Teresa just got back from her job as dentist.

She put her dark blue coat, with yellow decoration on a dark wooden coat hanger.

She wore a dark blue dress, with light green sleeves; a yellow leggings; golden collard bracelets; a golden collard necklace; a silver ring, with a little gem in it of which the collar was between light yellow and light green and she wore white sneakers.

She went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge.

The floor was made from white stone.

The wall was covered with white tiling.

Some of them had little orange carrots and green leaves on it.

In the kitchen stood: a white fridge; an white and black oven; three few light brown countertop with orange stripes that went oblique; a metal hood above the black stove; a crane with sink; a cutlery tray in one of the countertops; a few pans; three oven mitts, with exotic collars and flowers on it; and one black clock on the wall.

Teresa walked to the fridge, opened it and looked inside.

There lay carrots, tofu and potatoes.

Teresa took the potatoes out of the fridge and started peeling their shell off.

When the shells of the potatoes were off, she put them in a saucepan filled with water.

After she was done with the potatoes she put the gas pit on and lay the saucepan above the flame.

Then she made the rest of the food.

After she made the food, she prepared the table in the living room for dinner.

The floor was made of dark wood.

The wall was white.

In the living room stood a small wooden table, with an exotic looking carpet on it.

Under table lay a big, dark green carpet.

Next to the table stood two wooden seats.

The seats stood next to each other.

There stood one big old clock somewhere in a dark corner.

She lay the food onto two boards and put water in two glasses.

Teresa's husband would come home in any minute.

She loved her husband, but she also didn't, like they were only friends.

Sometimes she get the feeling that her husband loved someone else, but that was impossible, because he didn't like any other woman in town and he never left the town.

Each time a new season was coming he would have a sad look in his eyes, like he missed something very important to him.

Teresa asked him once, why he was so sad and he said that he didn't know why.

"I'm home!" Said Mr. Aster loud.

He never had told to anyone, except Teresa, what his first name was and both will never tell it.

Mr. Aster walked inside the room and sat down on the seat next to Teresa.

Teresa started to look in her memories if she could find the one where she first met him, but she couldn't find it and that's very strange, cause nobody would forget the moment when she met the love of her life.

Suddenly she started to realise that she has never ever left the town.

"Is everything, alright?" Asked Mr. Aster.

"Oh.. Yes, I feel alright." Said Teresa.

Then they started to eat their dinner and talk about how it went on work, but they both didn't know that one spirit who didn't get caught by the curse was looking at them.

They didn't know that, that spirit was Mother Nature.

She had been standing in the room since Mr. Aster got in.

She had seen him walking to this house.

First she thought that he was just some random unknown person, but then she saw his eyes.

It were the same forest green eyes Bunnymund had.

They used to be filled with hope.

Emily Jane thought that some evil witch or wizard had cursed him.

She started to talk to him, but he didn't answer her.

She followed him in the house and had watched them talk, but both didn't notice that she was standing there.

They both couldn't see her, feel her nor touch her, because that was only possible if they believed in her and thanks to the curse, the only one in Storybrooke who believes in her is Henry.

Tears started to well up in Emily Jane's eyes, about the thought that her lover ignored her, but she didn't know that he couldn't remember her.

She didn't know that twenty-eight years ago, powerful curse the thing everyone except The Evil Queen loved the most and left them except The Evil Queen with no memories of who they are.

Emily Jane finally found the place where they were and this is how he repays her loyalty to him.

Emily Jane felt the same pain as she had when she lost hope in the idea that her father would find her.

Emily Jane walked out of the house onto the street.

Henry saw her walking and started to ran to her

"Hey, Emily Jane! Wait!" Said Henry loud.

Emily Jane stopped and turned her head to see Henry who was still running.

When Henry reached Emily Jane, he stopped running and said: "It's the fault of the curse not of Bunnymund."

"What has a curse to do with the fact that he ignored me, that he talked to another woman." Said Emily Jane angry, while the wind started to become a little bit wild.

"The curse was made by The Evil Queen. It changed him in a human and made him forget who he is and it made him forget you." Said Henry.

"That's not an excuse for the fact that he ignored me." Said Emily Jane angry.

"He can't see, feel or hear you, because he doesn't believe in you and this place isn't enchanted like The Enchanting Forest. He doesn't believe in you, because all the grownups have learned that spirits, fairy tales, legends and other mythical things don't exist." Said Henry.

"If that's true, how can you see me?" Asked Emily Jane, while the wind started to calm down.

"Because I believe in you and I know about the curse. I believe in everything grownups don't believe in." Said Henry.

"So you're like the opposite of adults." Said Emily Jane.

"A sort of. Will you help me with operation Cobra?" Asked Henry, while he looked hopeful up at Emily Jane.

"What's operation Cobra?" Asked Emily Jane.

"That's name of the operation in which Emma breaks the curse, so they will remember who they are." Said Henry.

"I will help you, but I have to take care for the nature in The Enchanting Forest." Said Emily Jane.

"The curse has probably destroyed may things, hasn't it?" Asked Henry.

"So that's what destroyed almost everything." Said Emily Jane.

They both hadn't noticed that Regina and Graham were walking in the same street and had Henry seen talking to Emily Jane.

Well Regina had Henry seen talking to Emily Jane.

Graham couldn't see Emily Jane because he didn't believe in her, so he saw Henry talking to thin air.

"If you search for a better therapist, in Boston they have many grate therapist, who know what to do with people talking to a voice in their mind." Said Graham.

"I will think about it." Said Regina and then they walked back out of the street.

Henry wasn't going to tell that his adoption mom was the one who created the curse.

"Sandman still remembers who he is, but he can't talk." Said Henry.

"Okay. I got to go now, but I will see you soon." Said Emily Jane and then she vanished.

**In Tsar's castle.**

Tsar has been looking with his telescope at Emily Jane's conversation with Henry.

He knew about the curse, but thanks to the curse, he hadn't enough power for a month, cause he used most of them to protect the children from the curse, but it didn't work.

He wanted to tell her about the curse, but he hadn't told it Jack Frost, who he was before he became Jack Frost, because that information could make his family a target for his enemies.

If Tsar had told it to Emily, she would only get sad at the moment the nature needed her the most and it would probably cause more damage to the nature.

The man he gave the mission to help Henry making Emma believe was starting to go to Storybrooke, but he took the tourist routes and that took longer and he stayed many hours in each city he would pass.

Tsar could say to him that he needed to be faster, but the man was a writer and he wrote stories for children and those tourist routes gave him inspiration for a new story.

Reading a story is good for the imagination of a child and in the guardians play a part in most of his books and that would be good for them, cause they need there believe in the world the curse brought them.

"Did you know about the curse?" Asked Emily Jane, who had appeared behind him.

Tsar stopped looking in his telescope and turned to face Emily Jane.

"Yes, I did, but I didn't tell it to you for a good reason." Said Tsar calm.

"What may that reason be?" Asked Emily Jane a little bit angry.

"If I told you this, you would only get mad on the moment the nature needed you the most." Said Tsar very calm.

"I understand. Are there more guardians, who didn't get caught by her curse?" Asked Emily Jane.

"No. We are the only one." Said Tsar sad.

"What about Pitch?" Asked Emily Jane.

"He got taken too, but he doesn't have his powers. None of them do." Said Tsar.

"That powers weren't his and they will never be his." Said Emily Jane.

"Sorry, I forgot that part a little bit, since it had been twenty-eight years ago, that he tried to make the children scared." Said Tsar.

"Should we help Henry?" Asked Emily Jane.

"I already gave someone the mission to help him with operation Cobra." Said Tsar.

"Who may that be?" Asked Emily Jane.

"The other child that escaped the curse." Said Tsar.

**In The Enchanting Forest.**

A hard, ice cold wind started to come from the east.

Snow started to whirl down very fast.

The once so beautiful, warm, sunny day in spring started to change in an ice cold day, like those ice cold days you have in the winter.

Animals started to get confused, cause their hibernation was done at the beginning of spring.

Birds started to go back to the place they were in the winter.

Dragons grabbed a few trees out of the ground and made campfire for dragons, who sat around the campfire next to each other, with the children under the protective wings of their parents.

Frogs searched for a hole in the ground, so they wouldn't freeze to death.

In the ice cold wind was a fourteen year old boy flying.

He didn't feel the cold and didn't care if others could feel it.

The boy was Jack Frost.

Tears were freezing on his cheeks.

Jack was holding onto his staff very tight.

He just came back from a world called: _Corona._

Their needed the people to believe in him if they wanted to hear, feel or see him.

However there was one child who could, but she disappeared.

Jack had been searching for months to her, but he couldn't find her.

When he lost hope in ever finding her he asked the wind to take him home.

The wind stopped when it had reached the edge of a pond.

Jack landed on his feet and looked into the cold water, that was beginning to freeze.

This was the pond were the moon told him he was Jack Frost, but it didn't say more and that was a long time ago.

When he woke up in that pond, he didn't know how to control the wind.

After he had fun with freezing the pond, the wind started to become very fast and strong.

It lifted Jack of the ground and took him to Corona.

No one could see him there, but he thought that it would be the same in The Enchanting Forest, but something bad happened in the years he stayed there and that made him want to leaf.

He tried the wind and flew back to The Enchanting Forest.

I'll tell you more details of the story later, cause it's not so important right now.

**In Storybrooke.**

In the morning in the café that's owned by widow Lucas or as many people call her: Granny.

Jackson and Henry were sitting at a table, while eating breakfast.

Jackson was allowed to go eating breakfast with Henry if he went to school.

Jackson sat next to Henry.

He saw Henry as a little brother.

He had promised that he would and the school would call Mr. Overland if he didn't go to school so he couldn't pretend to go to school and wait somewhere on Henry to go and play.

Emma walked to their table, with a shirt in one arm, while she wore a grey shirt that only could of the mayor.

Emma sat down and asked: "Thanks for the shirt. Hey, is this your mother's?"

"She'll never notice." Said Henry.

"Defeating her won't be that hard if she doesn't even notice that there's an shirt missing, since woman always check their clothes, because they want to look good." Said Jackson.

"You really, don't know much about woman, do you?" Asked Emma.

Jackson nodded.

"She's The Evil Queen. All she checks is if someone's breaking her curse." Said Henry.

"You've got a point." Said Jackson.

"Speaking about your mom. Where does she think you are?" Asked Emma.

"Playing bakugan." Said Henry.

"Did she bought that?" Asked Emma.

"She wants to believe it, so she does." Said Henry.

"My dad wouldn't buy that, even if it was the only thing I wanted." Said Jackson.

"Oh, imagine that." Said Emma.

The door of the café went open and a bell rang.

"She's here." Said Henry happy.

Emma and Jackson looked at the door and saw Mary standing in the door opening.

"Okay, don't give the hopes up. We're just getting started." Said Emma.

Mary found the table where they were sitting and walked to them.

She sat down next to Emma.

"He woke up." Said Mary.

"What?" Asked Emma.

"I knew it." Said Henry happy.

"I don't mean woke up, woke up. The doctor said that he didn't woke up, but he grabbed my hand." Said Mary.

"He's remembering." Said Henry.

"Maybe the doctor is keeping something secret." Said Jackson.

"Why would the doctor say…" Said Emma who didn't finish her sentence.

"That I'm cray, but I know what happened." Said Mary.

"We have to go back. You have to read to him when you can." Said Henry.

"Let's go." Said Mary and then Henry, Jackson, Emma.

When Jackson and Henry where on the street Emma asked: "Wait, you don't believe that?"

Mary turned to see Emma and Said: "That he's Prince Charming. Of course not. But somehow, someway I touched him." Said Mary and then they walked with Henry and Jackson to the hospital.

Henry and Jackson walked in front of them through the room with patience that leaded to the room where the man Henry believed was Prince Charming would lie.

"Henry and Jackson stay back." Said Graham, who was standing in front of the door to the room.

"How John Doe doing? Is he okay?" Asked Mary.

John Doe is the patient of which Henry believes is Prince Charming.

No one knows who he is, so they call him John Doe.

"He's missing." Said Graham.

"Searching for a missing person is a good reason for skipping school, right?" Asked Jackson.

Graham gave him the _this-is-deadly-serious _look.

Mary turned to see the room and saw that Regina was standing in it.

"You need to go. Maybe she hasn't seen you yet." Whispered Jackson.

"It's already too late." Whispered Henry.

Regina walked to them and asked: "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We are visiting the patience with Mary and Emma." Said Jackson.

"I didn't ask you anything." Said Regina.

"And you? I thought that you were at the arcade." Said Regina, while she grabbed Henry's arm.

"What happened to John Doe. Has he been taking?" Asked Mary.

"We don't know yet, but his wires were ripped off." Said Graham.

Henry looked Regina in the eye and asked: "What did you do?"

"You think I had something to do with this?" Asked Regina.

"He's curious because the mayor is here." Said Emma.

"Why are you here, evil queen?" Asked Jackson.

"I'm not an evil queen." Said Regina.

"If you're not an evil queen, then. What are you?" Asked Jackson.

"I'm the mayor and I could tell your dad about this." Said Regina.

"Don't do that." Said Henry.

Mary sensed that this conversation was going to take too long if they kept arguing and that wouldn't help anyone with finding John Doe.

"Why are you here?" Asked Mary.

"I'm here, because I'm his emergency contact." Said Regina.

"You know him." Said Mary confused.

"I found him. On the side of the road many years ago, with nothing like an idea. I brought him here." Said Regina.

"The mayor saved his life." Said a doctor.

The doctor was doctor Whale.

The doctor had light brown hair and blue eyes.

He wore typical doctor clothes.

"Will he be okay?" Asked Mary.

"Okay? That man had been on feeding for years. He needs to be back here right away or **okay** might be a pipedream." Said DR. Whale.

"Well lets quit gaping and let's go find him." Said Emma.

"That's what we're doing and you can better stay out of this and since I can't keep my you away from my son, I going to keep my son away from you. Besides these kids need to go to school." Said Regina.

"Really, I mean you heard what the doctor said, so we need to find him as fast as possible." Said Jackson.

"You're going to school." Said Graham.

Regina took Henry's hand and said: "Enjoy my shirt, miss Swan, casue that's all your getting."

The they walked away.

"Henry, wait on me." Said Jackson while he ran after them.

Henry stopped walking and not much later Regina stopped.

Regina turned her to look at Graham and said: "Sheriff, go find John Doe. You heard what the doctor said, time is precious."

Jackson stopped next to Henry and they walked further.

"It's a good thing that I have a day free," Said Mary.

"Who's going to be the teacher today in Henry's?" Asked Emma.

"I don't know." Said Mary.

"How long took it the last time since you left his room?" Asked Graham.

"Twelve hours." Said DR. Whale.

"Then that's what we go for." Said Graham.

In the meantime.

Jackson, Henry and Regina walked out of the hospital to the school.

The high school and the primary school were in the same building, because there wasn't enough money.

It's a good thing that there never came children from towns close to Storybrooke to this school and that there weren't much children in Stroybrooke otherwise there wouldn't be enough classrooms for them all.

There never, but seriously never came strangers into the town.

Regina, Henry and Jackson stopped with walking when they were on the schoolyard.

Henry hadn't talked to Regina since they left the hospital.

"I love you Henry." Said Regina.

"No you don't if you really did, you would let me be with my real mom." Said Henry and then he walked to the school.

"Did you made him believe that I don't love him?" Asked Regina.

"No, of course not." Said Jackson and then he also walked into the school.

He started to search for Henry and after a minute he found him.

"How can you like school?" Asked Jackson.

"I like it because all the teachers are characters who are supposed to be in fairy-tales and legends." Said Henry.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that part." Said Jackson.

"Do you have any idea, how we are going to make Emma believe?" Asked Henry.

"Did The Evil Queen, take any magical artefact with her?" Asked Jackson.

He didn't really believe in the curse and the whole fairy-tale thing, but he didn't want to destroy his believe, because it made him happy and Jackson didn't want to be cruel because destroying someone's believe is a kind of cruel but that depends on how you destroy someone's believe.

"I don't know, but if she did that she would hide in on a secret place where no one would look, because everyone thinks that there is nothing or everyone thinks that they already know what's on that place." Said Henry.

"Shouldn't it stand in your book if she took something magical." Said Jackson.

"I don't know. I could ask sandman." Said Henry.

"You mean the guy, who brings sweet dreams to children." Said Jackson.

"Yes, he remembers everything, but he can't talk." Said Henry.

"Do you have any idea, where she may hide those magical artefacts?" Asked Jackson.

Henry started to think very hard and then he had it.

It could be somewhere on the grave yard, because everyone know that there are only tombstone's with bodies in the ground, so no one would search there.

"I think it's the graveyard." Said Henry.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Jackson.

"Yes." Said Henry.

"Are we going to the graveyard?" Asked Jackson.

"Yes." Said Henry.

"When?" Asked Jackson.

"In the evening." Said Henry.

"What am I supposed to say to my father?" Asked Jackson.

"That you're staying for dinner at my place." Said Henry.

"And what if we get found by Graham?" Asked Jackson.

"We say that we came to visit the grave of your mother and sister, because you miss them so much and thanks to the conversation with the mayor, you started to think about them." Said Henry.

"Wouldn't he be curious about the fact that it will be in the evening and nobody visits the somebody's grave in the evening." Said Jackson.

"No he won't because your Jackson Overland. You skip school almost every week, so why wouldn't you go to the graveyard and take one of your best friends with you in the evening." Said Henry.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Jackson.

"Yep." Said Henry.

**In The Enchanting Forest in Bunnymund's warren.**

Emily Jane and Bunnymund were walking hand in hand or should I say hand in paw.

It was starting to get colder in the warren.

The flower on the plants and in the trees noticed it right away and closed directly.

Emily Jane who saw that the flowers were closing and said: "Something's wrong."

"It's getting colder." Said Bunnymund.

"I'm going outside to look who's messing with the nature." Said Emily Jane.

"I'm going with ya." Said Bunnymund.

"But you won't be able to feel your feet and you hate the cold." Said Emily Jane.

"I know, but it may be Pitch or The Evil Queen." Said Bunnymund.

"I can take care for myself." Said Emily Jane.

"I know, but I don't want ya to get hurt." Said Bunnymund.

Emily Jane realised that if she wanted to find out, what was messning with the nature she had to let Bunnymund go with her or she would never find out.

They walked to an opening that leaded to an dead ending hallway.

In the end of the hallway was a big stone circle, with a bunny and a few eggs in it.

They stepped onto the circle and after a few seconds it went up.

They stepped out into a big hallway.

The big stone circle went back.

In the end of Hallway stood an big stone door in the form of a circle with a bunny and a few eggs on it.

It was covered with frost.

It was much colder in the hallway, then it was in the warren.

They walked to the circle.

The door slid open.

Everything outside was frozen.

It was snowing.

Emily Jane and Bunnymund walked outside and started to search for the person that was causing this winter that wasn't supposed to be there.

After a few steps in the thick, white layer of freshly fallen snow Bunnymund said: "I can't feel my feet"

"And this isn't even the North pole." Said Emily Jane.

Bunnymund focused his ears and said: "Sssh.. I hear someone cry."

Emily Jane and Bunnymund listened very careful and heard someone crying.

"It comes from there." Said Bunnymund, while he pointed at the direction of the big pond.

They walked to the pond.

It was completely frozen, but there was something very unnatural on the way it was frozen.

In the middle of the frozen pond on the place were Jack stood was the ice so much thicker then on all the other places in the pond.

"That boy is doing it." Said Emily Jane.

"Are ya sure?" Asked Bunnymund.

"I can feel the power of winter inside of him." Said Emily Jane.

"But ya are the only one who can control the power of the four seasons." Said Bunnymund.

"I have a feeling that Man In Moon is behind this." Said Emily Jane.

"Why would he do that with a boy?" Asked Bunnymund.

"I have no idea." Said Emily Jane and then they walked onto the pond to Jack, while they tried to stand.

"Why are you making it snow?" Asked Emily Jane.

Jack looked up while there were still tears welling up in his eye, running down his cheeks and then froze.

Bunnymund started to feel sorry, while he doesn't even know who Jack is, but that's probably because he's a guardian and protects children.

Emily Jane didn't feel sorry at all, because she wasn't the kind of person that needed to do everything for a child and that was probably one of the reasons that she wasn't a guardian of childhood.

She was a guardian of the universe and that so much harder.

"Y-you can see me." Said Jack, while he started to stop with crying.

"Yes, we can see ya. Everyone on this whole planet can see ya as long as ya stay good." Said Bunnymund.

"Really?" Asked Jack hopefully.

"Yes, but you're not answering my question. Why are you making it snow?" Asked Emily Jane.

"It was an accident." Said Jack.

"Of all the times ya could make an accident it's on the day before Easter." Said Bunnymund.

"I'm sorry." Said Jack.

"Well at least Emily Jane can make it warm again very fast." Said Emily Jane.

"I can, but I won't." Said Emily Jane.

"Why not?" Asked Bunnymund.

"The animals just got back in their hibernation. I can't make it warm like that. That would be bad for the animals." Said Emily Jane.

"When is it going to be warm and spring like again?" Asked Bunnymund.

"Over two or three months." Said Emily Jane.

Bunnymund's eyes widened at the fact that he will have it cold and won't be able to feel his feet when he's going to hide the eggs.

"Are you a kangaroo?" Asked Jack.

**In Storybrooke in the evening.**

Jackson, Mary, Graham and Emma were searching for John Doe in the forest.

After school they had played kings again, who were fighting for the wooden play castle.

Jack had lost and king Henry won the castle.

After that Jackson had promised to Henry that he would help them with searching.

It was getting dark in the forest.

Graham lowered and looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Asked Emma.

"The trail stops here." Said Graham.

"Are you sure, cause I thought that tracking was one of your skills." Said Emma.

Graham stood up and said: "Just, give me more time. This is my world. I got it."

"Right, sorry." Said Emma.

"Henry, thinks that he's gone to the Toll bridge, because it looks like the troll bridge from his book." Said Jackson.

"Why would he be there?" Asked Mary.

"The Toll bridge is one of the last places a confused patient would go." Said Graham.

"Maybe he would go to the bridge, because he's so confused." Said Jackson.

"Jackson, I saw Henry yesterday and he was talking to thin air." Said Graham.

"Wait, you saw him talking to thin air and you said nothing." Said Emma.

"The mayor was with me, so I thought that she would have told you." Said Graham.

"That was yesterday and right now we need to find john Doe. Emma, wasn't tracking people your thing too?" Asked Mary.

"Yeah, sure. Only where I find people is usually in places like Vegas and not in the woods." Said Emma.

"It's an interesting job, finding people. How have you fallen into it?" Asked Mary.

"looking for people is just what I've done, as long as I can remember." Said Emma.

"What made you start?" Asked Mary.

Emma looked around, not answering Mary's question.

"You're parents?" Asked Mary.

Emma looked directly to Mary.

"Henry told me that you're.. That you're from a similar situation to his own." Said Mary.

"So you're an orphan." Said Jackson.

"Did you ever find them?" Asked Mary.

"Depends on who you ask." Said Emma.

Suddenly they heard a twig break and they all turned to see who or what made that noise.

Henry who was running to them had made that noise.

"Henry." Said Emma, Jackson and Mary surprised.

"Did you find him?" Asked Henry.

"No not yet, but you shouldn't be here." Said Emma.

"I know, but I came to help. I know where he's going." Said Henry.

"I already told them, but they don't think he's there." Said Jackson.

"He's looking for you." Said Henry, while he looked at Mary.

**In The Enchanting Forest close to the frozen pond.**

Jack was very hard concentrating on the snow.

He tried to make it stop snowing, but it only started to snow harder.

Jack stopped concentrating and looked back at Emily Jane, who stood next to him.

"I can't." Said Jack.

"Of course you can. You only need to concentrate more and believe in yourself." Said Emily Jane.

"How can I make it stop snowing if I can't even find a little kid?" Asked Jack.

"Finding a kid and make it stop snowing are two whole different things." Said Emily Jane.

Jack started to concentrate again, but after three minutes he stooped and said: "This is getting boring."

"It won't stop with snowing until you stopped it." Said Emily Jane.

"Why don't you make it stop, I mean your Mother Nature. Aren't you supposed to take care of the nature and other stuff?" Asked Jack.

"I am, but if you don't know how to stop it and you make it snow again and I'm not there, there may come an ice age and I don't want that." Said Emily Jane.

Jack started to concentrate again, but got out of concentration when a twig broke.

Jack and Emily Jane turned their heads to see who broke the twig.

They saw Tsar Lunar standing on a twig.

"I didn't mean to get you out of your concentration, but I need to talk to Emily Jane." Said Tsar.

"Wait, here." Said Emily Jane and then she walked to Tsar.

"How's it going with Jack?" Asked Tsar.

"He's not concentrating good enough." Said Emily Jane.

"why don't you let him concentrate on a sunny day instead on snow." Said Tsar.

"I hadn't think of that. Did you give him this power?" Asked Emily Jane.

"Yes." Said Tsar.

"Why?" Asked Emily Jane.

"He saved his little sister." Said Tsar and then he went away.

Emily Jane walked back to Jack and said: "Concentrate on a sunny day."

"Okay." Said Jack and then he started to concentrate on a sunny day.

After a few seconds it started to stop snowing.

"It worked." Said Jack happy.

Jack almost walked away until Emily Jane said that he had to wait.

"What now?" Asked Jack.

"You have to promise me that you're not making it snow until the winter." Said Emily Jane.

"But what if it's getting too hot?" Asked Jack.

"Then you go to the North pole." Said Emily Jane.

"What if I'm getting attacked?" Asked Jack.

"If you're getting attacked, you fight back with your powers, but you must make sure that the nature won't get harmed by your powers except when it's winter, cause it won't make much damage in the winter." Said Emily Jane.

"Who was the man, you were talking to?" Asked Jack.

"That was Tsar Lunar or as many people call him: Man in moon." Said Emily Jane.

"Is it even possible to live in the moon?" Asked Jack.

"Not anymore, that's why he lives in a castle close to the moon." Said Emily Jane.

**In the forest in Storybrooke.**

They were walking with flashlights through the forest since it hadn't gotten so dark that you almost couldn't see a thing.

"You're the one who woke him up. He wants to find you." Said Henry, while he stopped with walking.

Mary, Emma and Jackson also stopped with walking and turned to Henry.

"Henry, it's not about me. I think he's just lost and confused and he had nobody to call for a long time." Said Mary.

"That's why he's searching for you. You need to stop chasing him and let him find you." Said Henry.

"Where's your mom, kid. You need to go home and so do you Jackson. She's going to kill me and then you and them me again." Said Emma.

"She dropped me at the house. Then I went right out." Said Henry.

"We need to get you two back immediately." Said Emma.

"No." Said Jackson and Henry out loud at the same time.

"Guys!" Shouted Graham from a distance.

They ran into the direction of Graham's voice and found him on his knees looking at a big leaf from a plant.

On the plant sat a blue and white plastic thing patients get wear by their wrist on which stands their name.

On the plastic thing stood: John Doe; Dob: unknown and 67140404.

There was blood on it.

"But.." Said Emma.

"Blood." Said Mary.

"At least it's not much blood." Said Jackson.

**In The enchanting forest close to the still frozen pond.**

Jack was walking around in the forest.

Bunnymund wasn't so happy about the whole snow thing and the fact that the snow will still be there on Easter.

Jack had asked him where the E was standing for but he didn't answer him.

Jack heard the someone walking in the snow.

He turned and saw a young girl of sixteen.

She had brown hair that reached her back and brown eyes.

She wore a thin brown dress, with a thin brown cloak.

The woman's name was Cora and for some odd reason, she looked terrible familiar to Jack, but he didn't know why.

She had a sad look in her eyes.

She had a white flower in her right hand.

She walked to the frozen pond and lay the white flower on the eyes.

"I'm sorry Jackson." Whispered Cora.

Jack walked to Cora and asked: "Why are you so sad?"

The woman turned to see who was talking to her and saw Jack.

Fear and shock started to replace the sadness in her eyes.

The woman did a few steps away from Jack.

She knew that boy, so very good.

That boy had drowned in that frozen pond ten years ago, when she was six and he was fourteen.

He used to make her laugh and paly with her.

"No, that's impossible." Said Cora in fear.

"Why are you scared? What's impossible?" Asked Jack, who totally didn't know why she was scared or who she was.

Jack did a few steps towards her, but she screamed: "No! Stay away from me!"

"Relax. I won't hurt you." Said Jack, who did one step closer, but she just went a step away.

"I saw your drowning. You're supposed to be dead." Said Cora scared.

"Sorry miss, but I have never died." Said Jack.

"Yes, you did." Said Cora and then she ran away.

Jack wanted to run after her, but that would only make it worse.

"Aw.. Pour little Jack. She fears you and you don't even know why." Said someone from within the shadows of a tree.

"Who are you and how can you know my name?" Asked Jack.

"I'm just a friend." Said the person in the shadows.

"If you really were a friend I would know who you are." Said Jack.

The man stepped out of the shadows.

It was Pitch.

"I still don't know who you are and how you can know my name." said Jack.

"I'm Pitch Black." Said Pitch.

"Is that a nickname?" Asked Jack.

"No." said Pitch.

"Is Pitch Black seriously your name. Did your parents seriously call you Pitch Black. I mean that's a colour." Said Jack.

"I don't have parents. I was born out of darkness." Said Pitch.

"Is that possible?" Asked Jack.

"Yes it is, otherwise I wouldn't be here." Said Pitch.

"How can you know my name?" Asked Jack.

"I've watched you for a while." Said Pitch.

"Where you in Corona too?" Asked Jack.

"No." said Pitch.

"Do you know who that girl was?" Asked Jack.

"You're asking too much questions." Said Pitch.

"Is that a bad thing?" Asked Jack.

"No, it's annoying, but I have a question for you." Said Pitch.

"And that is?" Asked Jack.

"Will you help me?" Asked Pitch.

"With what?" Asked Jack.

"With destroying the believe in the guardians of childhood." Said Pitch.

"Why would I?" Asked Jack.

"So that everyone will believe in you and me." Said Pitch.

"But the woman just saw me." Said Jack.

"That's because you're too good, but she feared you because she didn't believe in you." Said Pitch.

Suddenly a boomerang went straight to Pitch's head.

Pitch ducked, ran to the shadows and disappeared.

Jack turned and saw Bunnymund standing there.

The boomerang went back to Bunnymund, who caught it with his paw.

"What were ya doing?" Asked Bunnymund angry.

"I was talking to Pitch Black." Said Jack, who didn't know why Bunnymund was angry.

"He's a bad guy, ya stupid." Said Bunnymund angry.

Jack eyes widened.

He had never thought that he would talk to a villain.

"What did he say?" Asked Bunnymund.

"He asked if I wanted to help him with destroying the guardians of childhood. Do you have any idea who they are?" Asked Jack.

"Yes, I'm one of them. What did ya say?" Asked Bunnymund.

"Nothing, because you threw your boomerang at him." Said Jack.

"What did ya wanted to say to him?" Asked Bunnymund.

"Nothing. My plan was to go away." Said Jack.

**By the Toll bridge in Stroybrooke.**

The plastic thing they found leaded was close to another trail.

That trail leaded to the water under the Toll bridge.

"The trail dies here." Said Graham, who stood in front of the water.

They started to look with their flashlights and not much later Mary found John Doe, who was lying in the water.

"Oh my God, oh my god, oh My God." Said Mary, while she ran to John Doe.

Emma ran after her.

Jackson and Henry stayed there in front of the water.

"I need an ambulance, who can cooperate as soon as possible." Said Graham in his walky-talky and then he ran to John Doe.

They grabbed John Doe under his armpits and his legs and lifted him out of the water.

Jackson and Henry wanted to help them, but they already had put John Doe on the dry sand.

John Doe didn't breath.

"No, no, no. I found you. It's going to be okay." Said Mary.

"Is he okay?" Asked Henry worried.

Jackson didn't say a thing.

His family always went here in the summer to pick nick.

The thought of seeing someone die scared him.

He hadn't seen his mom and sister die, but he sometimes had a nightmare in which he saw his mom and sister dying in the car and because it was a nightmare there were monsters in it and his father would have a grey skin a silver golden glowing eyes.

He never told his father about that, because nobody has ever had a nightmare in which their father is hiding under their bed.

Emma ran to him and said: "Henry, don't look okay." And then she hugged him.

"Come back to us. Come back to me." Whispered Mary and then she started to give him a CPR and a mouth to mouth resuscitation, but it looked more like a kiss.

Mary went with her head away and water came out of John Doe's mouth.

He started to cough and breath heavily.

Emma started to stop the hug and Henry looked at John Doe.

Jack didn't feel scared anymore, cause John Doe was still alive.

John Doe looked at Mary, while she held his head in her arms.

"You saved me." Said John Doe soft.

Mary started to smile.

Henry smiled too and said: "She did it. She woke him up." And this only made him believe more in the fairy-tale stuff.

"Yeah, kid. She did." Said Emma.

"Thank you." Said John Doe just as soft as before, but he started to breathe a little less heavier.

"Who are you?" Whispered Mary.

"I don't know." Whispered John Doe, who almost breathe normal.

"It's okay. It will be okay." Said Mary.

Then the ambulance came and took John Doe back to the hospital.

**In Tsar Lunar's castle.**

Tsar watch through his telescope at John Doe in the hospital.

He can tell John Doe that he's actually Prince Charming, but everyone would think that he was crazy.

**In the hospital in Storybrooke.**

Emma, Henry, Jackson, Mary and Graham were looking at John Doe.

Suddenly a blond woman walked into the room were john Doe lay.

The woman had blond waved hair and blue eyes.

She wore a black jacket, a grey shirt, black pants and black shoes.

Her name was Kathryn.

"David, David." Said Kathryn.

This means that his name in this world is David and not John.

"Excuse me ma'am, you can't be here." Said DR. Whale.

Kathryn totally ignored him and just walked to the bed where David lay.

"Oh my god." Whispered Kathryne.

"You can't be here." Said DR. Whale, while he brought her out of the room.

David just looked at with a look that said: who are you?

"Who's that?" Asked Mary.

"His wife." Said Regina from behind.

**On the North pole of The enchanting forest.**

Bunnymund had brought Jack to the North pole, because he knows a bit about Pitch's plan.

North didn't believe him first, because they took most of his power and put in an urn.

Jack had told them everything about his talk with Pitch.

After that North and Bunnymund had left the room and wnet to North's office.

Jack had stayed there.

"I have an idea." Said North.

"What's that?" Asked Bunnymund.

"Pitch will probably try to find Jack and try to get him to his side. We give the urn to Jack, so Jack can take the rest of his power away and Pitch will be trapped inside the urn." Said North.

"Won't his power come out of the urn at the moment Jack opens it?" Asked Bunnymund.

"No. Rumpelstiltskin told me that after the urn absorbs dark powers more and that Pitch's power would be stuck in the stone of the urn directly, so it only could be freed if the urn broke." Said North.

"That's a great plan, mate. When is he going to do it?" Asked North.

"Tomorrow." Said North.

"What. No, not on Easter. I already have problems with the snow, I can't let that happen on Easter." Said Bunnymund.

"Bunny, Easter is not Christmas. Besides Pitch needs to find him first." Said North.

"Okay, but if it goes wrong, you're the one who's responsible for it." Said Bunnymund.

"Okay, I'll go and get the urn." Said North, while he walked to a safe.

He opened it with the code only he knew about, but the urn wasn't there.

North's eyes widened.

He directly closed the safe.

Bunnymund who sensed that there was something wrong asked: "What's wrong?"

North looked at Bunnymund and said: "The urn. It's gone."

"What do ya mean, with it's gone?" Asked Bunnymund.

"Someone must have stolen it." Said North.

"But ya're the only one who knows the code." Said Bunnymund.

Suddenly they heard a laugh coming from North's desk.

They both turned to look at North's desk and saw Rumpelstiltskin sitting on it.

"What are ya doing here?" Asked Bunnymund.

"I came to say, that I stole the urn." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"We had a bloody deal with ya!" Yelled Bunnymund.

"Yes, we had and I kept my word." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

North understood that arguing with Rumpelstiltskin doesn't help them with getting the urn back.

"The deal was that we would get the urn, where we could lock Pitch in up." Said Bunnymund angry.

"In the deal never stood that I couldn't take it back." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"But Pitch isn't in it." Said Bunnymund angry.

"The deal was that you would get an urn in which you **could **lock him up, but we never made a deal that Pitch **had **to be in the urn." Said Rumpelstiltskin and then he disappeared.

"What now?" Asked Bunnumund.

"We go for plan B." Said North.

"What's plan B?" Asked Bunnymund.

"I don't know." Said North.

**In the hospital in Storybrooke.**

Mary looked away from the room where David lay.

"His name is David Nolan and that is his wife." Said Regina.

Mary looked at Regina.

"And looking at her face has put me in quit the forgiving mood." Said Regina.

Regina looked at Henry and said: "We'll talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means?"

Henry shook his head.

"It means your grounded." Said Regina.

"Really, but he helped them searching for David." Said Jackson.

Regina looked at him angry.

Kathryne walked out of the room where David lay and said: "Thank you. Thank you for finding my David."

"Euh.. Em.. I don't understand that you.. you didn't know that he was here in a coma." Said Mary.

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault. I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him that if he didn't like things, he could leave, he did and I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made." Said Kathryne.

"You didn't go to look for him." Said Emma.

"I assumed he had left the town all this time. Now I knew why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I wanted to do forever. Say I'm sorry. Now we have a second chance." Said Kathryne with a smile.

"That's wonderful." Said Mary.

DR. Whale walked out of the room of David and said: "Well it something called a miracle."

"Is he okay?" Asked Kathryne.

"Physical he's okay, but mentally. His memory is another issue. " Said DR. Whale

This conversation was getting boring and it was almost midnight and Jackson who had been sitting next to Henry started to fall asleep.

After a minute Henry gave Jackson an poke in his side, so he woke up.

"Someone." Said Henry, who was too focused on operation Cobra to fall asleep.

"Can I see him?" Asked Kathryne.

"Yeah." Said DR. Whale, who opened the door for her.

"Henry, let's go." Said Regina.

Henry and Jackson stood up.

"I go too, before my dad thinks that I left the town." Said Jackson and then he, Henry and Regina walked out of the hospital onto the dark streets.

But then Henry , Jackson and Regina walked back.

"I forgot my backpack." Said Henry.

He took his backpack and walked to Mary.

"Don't believe them. You're the one, who he was looking for." Whispered Henry.

"Henry." Whispered Mary.

"It's like the end of the story." Whispered Henry.

"Henry, he was going there because it was the last thing I read to him." Said Mary.

"No, it's because you two belong together." Said Henry.

"Henry." Said Regina.

Henry gave one last glance to Mary and then walked with Jackson and Regina back out of the hospital onto the streets.

**Somewhere on the streets in Storybrooke.**

Emily Jane was looking at Jackson who was walking down the streets to an house.

He rang the bell and Mr. Overland opened it.

They hugged each other and went inside.

Emily Jane's eyes widened with anger.

He had replaced her, because of an stupid curse.

The wind started to blow hard and then she went back to what's left of Then enchanting forest.


	4. Ch4: The price of health

**Chapter 4: The price of health.**

**Somewhere in space many years before the curse.**

A dark brown pirate ship made from something that looks like woods, but totally isn't, was flying through the space to The enchanting forest.

The crew: Dream pirates, who only want to steal dreams, so they know how to destroy you happiness.

The dream pirates looked like they were made from shadows.

They stole a dream of a little six year old girl on a planet far, far away.

The girl was terrible sick and the doctors had given up hope.

The girl's name was: Emily Jane Pitchiner.

The girl couldn't pronounce the name Pitchiner, so she said Pitch.

She dreamt about playing with her father and the dream pirates totally wanted to destroy that dream and their biggest enemy was her father Kozmotis Pitchiner, who was the a general.

You can see at his name that his parents must have been important, otherwise they wouldn't have giving him that name, because a child can't pronounce it, so Emily Jane called him father or Pitch. Mostly father, but sometimes she called him Pitch.

The dream pirates were planning on destroying her happiness and wanted to destroy the happiness of Kozmotis and the same time, but they couldn't come up with a plan.

They had heard of The dark one and that he was the most powerful wizard of the whole universe and that if he wanted to, he could destroy the Golden age, but he wouldn't fur some unknown reason.

There are rumours that The dark one had a son, who got lost in another world and The dark one doesn't want to destroy his happiness.

The dream pirates knew that The dark one would have a plan, but it came with a price.

After a few hours the ship had reached The enchanting forest.

The dream pirates went to a café and saw someone with a crocodile like skin sitting on a wooden seat at a table.

The dream pirates thought that, that must be him, since he doesn't look the same like the others.

The dream pirates went to his table.

"Dream Pirates, what can I do for you?" Asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"We want to destroy the happiness of Kozmotis Pitchiner and his daughter." Said the boss of the dream pirates.

"I will do that, but it comes with a price." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"A dream of your son?" Asked the boss of the dream pirates.

Rumpelstiltskin stood up and grabbed throat of the boss of the dream pirates.

"Who told you about my son?" Asked Rumpelstiltskin angry.

"There are rumours." Said the boss of the dream pirates.

Rumpelstiltskin released the throat.

"I don't want his dream, besides if I wanted it I wouldn't get it, because you can't find him." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Of course we can find him." Said the boss of the dream pirates indignantly.

"He's in a land without magic. Your tracking system works on magic, so it can't detect his dream." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Who's dream do you want?" Asked The boss of the dream pirates.

"I want the dream of Kozmotis daughter." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Okay." Said The boss of the dream pirates and then he called a few dream pirates to give it to him.

"You know that the most stupid place you can hide something precious is in your own room." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"How can you know that?" Asked the boss of the dream pirates.

"There are so many things I know." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Why do you ask something that we had caught with ease and what's not so precious to us?" Asked the boss of the dream pirates.

"I can use it for another deal I made and I can use that deal for another deal I made and then I can use that deal for a deal I'm going to make." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

The boss of the dream pirates looked at him with a _What?.._ look.

Earlier that day Rumpelstiltskin had made a deal with the guard of the Fearlings.

He wanted to stop, but nobody wanted to replace him, so he made a deal.

The deal was that if he gave Rumpelstiltskin a copy of the key to the prison planet and a ride from The enchanting Forest to The prison planet and back, Rumpelstiltskin would make sure that someone else replaced him.

Then a dying Fearling came who had escaped the army that took the rest with them.

He also made a deal.

The deal was that the Golden age would end, if they wouldn't attack a world without magic.

Fearlings share their minds and all the Fearlings agreed with the deal.

Now Rumpelstiltskin only needed to make sure that Kozmotis Pitchiner would go to him to make a deal about the health of his daughter.

Rumpelstiltskin isn't going to say that he was the one who made her ill.

He knew that Kozmotis Pitchiner would go to him, otherwise his daughter would die.

One of the doctors knows about Rumpelstiltskin.

Then the dream pirates went away.

Rumpelstiltskin put the dream into a little sack and put that onto his belt.

After a few hours a man and a pregnant woman entered the café.

The man wore dark blue clothes, with gold in it.

The woman wore a red dress also with gold in it.

You could see at the man's clothes that he was important.

The man had black spiked hair and warm brown eyes.

The woman had long brown hair that reached her but and forest green eyes.

The man was Kozmotis Pitchiner and the woman was Seraphina Pitchiner, but most people called her lady Pitchiner.

Seraphina saw a man with brown hair and brown eyes sitting at a table.

They smiled at each other with a smile lovers give each other.

Kozmotis didn't noticed any of that.

Rumpelstiltskin was planning on making a deal with her too and then he would have made four deals in three days.

He never had it so good with deals.

"How's it with you daughter?" Asked Rumpelstiltskin loud, so that Kozmotis and Seraphina could hear him.

**In Storybrooke in the morning.**

Emma, Henry and Jackson were walking to the school bus.

"I need something to call you two for operation Cobra." Said Henry.

"Oh.. Well can just call me Emma." Said Emma.

"And what about you Jackson?" Asked Henry.

"You may chose." Said Jackson.

"Jack." Said Henry.

Jackson and Henry stepped into the bus and sat down.

Henry didn't have friends, because they all thought that Henry was crazy, because of the fairy-tale thing.

They sat down on two seats next to each other.

"What is the plan for operation Cobra today?" Asked Jackson.

"I'm grounded for the whole day, but tomorrow I'm not, so then we are going to Sanderson and talk about operation Cobra, but I don't think that Emma can break the curse now and the people really need their happiness so we are going to help them with getting it back." Said Henry.

"How?" Asked Jackson.

"By asking them if they have problems, but don't worry we will have fun." Said Henry.

The word _fun _made it sound better for Jackson.

"But first we do the grave thing." Said Henry.

Henry didn't care about what people thought of him except the people he loves.

"When will we do it?" Asked Jackson.

"Tonight." Said Henry.

"But your grounded." Said Jackson.

"I know, but she won't notice it, because this time I'll sneak out, when she thinks I'm sleeping." Said Henry.

"How late do I have to pick you up?" Asked Jackson.

"You must be at nine P.M at the graveyard. I'll go by myself." Said Henry.

"There's no way that I'm letting you walk alone on the dark streets." Said Jackson.

Jackson didn't want to lose Henry too.

"Okay. You can pick me up at nine P.M at my house, but hide behind a tree, cause we don't want her to notice something." Said Henry.

"Will Emma help us?" Asked Jackson.

"No, of course not. Her part is to break the curse and our part is to make her believe." Said Henry.

Then the bus arrived at the building of the two schools.

Everyone stepped out.

No one had paid attention to Jackson and Henry's conversation, because they thought that Henry was crazy and that Jackson wanted to make him happy, because he misses his little sister.

Henry and Jackson walked into the school.

"What do we need for the grave thing?" Asked Jackson.

"We need two flashlights and I don't think we need more." Said Henry.

"So we're not going to dig into the ground." Said Jackson.

"Yes, otherwise we could get more then angry parents." Said Henry.

Then the bell rang and the lessons started.

Henry walked to his classroom, what was just a few steps away, while Jackson had to walk on the stairs to get to his classroom.

**In the night a few minutes for 9 P.M.**

Jackson had asked his father if he could stay at Henry's house for the night.

Not that Jackson is going to stay there, because Henry's grounded.

Jackson had made a tree house with Henry and his dad a few years ago.

Jackson and Henry came there to stay for the night in the summer and spring.

Jackson was going there.

He had a two flashlights with new batteries in it, in the pocket of his hoodie.

He walked to the tree close to the house.

At exactly nine P.M came a rope, with Henry's book knotted to it slowly out of the window in Henry's room.

Henry climbed down, untied the book and walked to the tree with the book in his hands.

"Aren't people going to notice the rope?" Asked Jackson.

"Yes." Said Henry, who hadn't thought about that.

"What are we going to do about the rope?" Asked Jackson.

"Nothing." Said Henry.

"You may be lucky, that most people are inside their house now." Said Jackson.

"I know." Said Henry and then they both started to walk to the graveyard.

Once their Henry opened his book and not much later he found a page with a picture of the vault of The evil queen.

Henry walked to a building where the grave of Regina's father lay.

He looked with his flashlight up.

It looked the same as the vault in the book.

"That's strange." Said Jackson.

"I think it's there." Said Henry.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Jackson.

Henry nodded.

Then they walked inside the building.

They looked around.

"I don't see anything that may come from a fairy-tale." Said Jackson.

"Maybe there's an secret door." Said Henry, while he looked at the ground.

He noticed a scratches next to the going to be filled with a rotten body coffin of Regina's father.

"The coffin is the secret door." Said Henry.

He stood up and tried to push the coffin away, but it was a little bit heavy for a ten year old.

Jackson helped him.

Under the place where the coffin just stood was an stairs that went down.

"Is this one of the reasons that the mayor's dad doesn't lay in his coffin?" Asked Jackson.

"No, that's because Pitch Black dug the coffin up and had replaced it with an empty one." Said Henry.

"Is Pitch Black a name?" Asked Jackson.

"Apparently, but first his name was Kozmotis Pitchiner. He's your enemy in The enchanting forest." Said Henry.

"And here?" Asked Jackson.

"Your dad." Said Henry.

"Okay." Said Jackson while he stepped onto the stairs.

"Are you coming with me into her Majesty's vault?" Asked Jackson.

"Of course." Said Henry, while he stepped onto the stairs next to Jackson.

"Let's go Jack." Said Henry and then they walked down the stairs into a dark room.

In the room was a part of the wall that was covered with 108 little boxes.

Jackson walked to the boxes and opened one.

Inside the little box lay a wooden box.

Henry saw the box and his eyes widened.

Jackson opened the box and inside lay a red stone like thing in the form of a human heart.

"What's this?" Asked Jackson.

Henry walked to Jackson and said: "That's an heart."

"It must be a replica of an heart, cause I've seen a video on school about that and hearts don't look like a red stone." Said Jackson.

"You paid attention to an lesson." Said Henry confused.

"I don't understand too." Said Jackson and then he touched the stone like heart and it started to glow.

There came a sound of an heartbeat.

Jackson dropped the box out of shock.

"I told you it was a heart." Said Henry.

Jackson began to believe in the whole fairy-tale thing, because there's no way that, that can be done with special effects and there are no persons in Storybrooke, who can make special effects.

"Is the heart still intact?" Asked Henry.

Jackson took the box and looked at the heart, who didn't glow anymore and didn't make an heartbeat sound.

"I think is broken." Said Jackson.

"I hope it's not, otherwise somebody just died." Said Henry.

"What does the book say about hearts?" Asked Jackson worried about the fact that he might just have killed someone.

Henry started to read in his book about the story where Rumpelstiltskin squeezed someone's heart.

"The person's not dead, otherwise it would have become ash." Said Henry.

"Good." Said Jackson relieved.

"Are we going to look further?" Asked Henry.

"Why, we already found something magical. Now we can make Emma believe in the whole fairy-tale thing." Said Jackson.

"I think not." Said Henry.

"Why not?" Asked Jackson.

"The next time Emma may freak out and let the heart fall or something like that. I don't know how many time you can let heart fall before it breaks." Said Henry.

"You're right." Said Jackson and then they looked further and founded a two big white doors.

They opened the doors and walked inside.

The eyes of Henry and Jackson widened, because of what they saw.

They saw a glass coffin, with a dead guy in it.

The guy wore clothes from The enchanting forest.

"Who's that?" Asked Jackson.

Henry opened his book and searched.

Not much later he found it and said: "That was Daniel. He was her fiancé."

"I think we should go." Said Jackson.

"That's an good idea, but we may not tell to Emma anything about this." Said Henry.

"Don't worry. I won't tell it to anyone." Said Jackson.

Then they walked out of the building, off the graveyard to Henry's house.

The rope was still there.

Henry walked to the rope and tied the book onto the rope.

Then he climbed up.

When he stood in his room Henry pulled the rope up.

They waved goodbye to each other and then Jackson walked away.

**In The enchanting forest.**

Rumpelstiltskin, Kozmotis and Seraphina were sitting at the same table.

"Can you heal our daughter." Asked Kozmotis.

"Yes, dearie I can. But there's an price." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Name it." Said Kozmotis.

"I'll heal your precious daughter if you will guard the Fearlings on The prison planet." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Okay." Said Kozmotis.

"I wasn't finished. There is more." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"What's that?" Asked Seraphina.

"A nice little chat with you." Said Rumpelstiltskin, while he pointed at Seraphina.

Seraphina's eyes widened.

"Don't worry. She will come back." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Asked Kozmotis.

"I only broke my word for one time." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"I'll scream if he does anything." Said Seraphina.

Kozmotis gave a glance to Seraphina, who answered it with a comforting smile.

"Deal." Said Kozmotis.

"You can wait outside. I'll give the remedy to your wife, when our chat is done." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

Kozmotis stood up and walked outside.

He didn't really trust Rumpelstiltskin, but he was the only one who knew how to cure Emily Jane.

"Do you love your husband?" Asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"We were forced to marry each other by our parents." Said Seraphina.

"That's not what I asked, dearie." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"No, I don't love him at all." Said Seraphina.

"Then, why are you pregnant by him?" Asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"Kozmotis is a general and there needs to be a son that will replace him in the army. That's a rule. We got a daughter, so I needed to be pregnant again." Said Seraphina.

""I'm willing to make a deal with you about bringing you to your lover, but there's an price." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"What's that?" Asked Seraphina.

"The name of your unborn son." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Jackson. His name will be Jackson." Said Seraphina.

"I will make an copy of you and of a copy of one of The evil queen's knights. The knight will kill the copy of you in front of your husband, while you can go, with your lover." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Thanks." Said Seraphina and then she stood up.

"Wait, dearie. I have another question for you." Said Rumpelstilskin.

"What's that?" Asked Seraphina.

"Do you love your daughter?" Asked Rumpelstiltskin.

"Yes, but she loves her father the most. She can live without me." Said Seraphina and then she walked away, while a copy of her and a copy of a black knight appeared.

The copy's walked outside, while Seraphina walked to her lover and started to kiss.

The copy of Seraphina had the remedy in her hand.

It was in an little black bottle.

The knight copy killed the copy of Seraphina, by beheading her.

Kozmotis had tried to save the copy of Seraphina, of which he doesn't know that it's a copy, but the knight copy was faster than lightning.

After that the knight copy disappeared.

Kozmotis didn't know what to do.

He felt sad for his wife, while he didn't love her like a married couple is supposed to do these days.

He totally didn't know what he was going to tell to his daughter.

The captain of the ship in which they went to The enchanting forest, came to Kozmotis.

He hadn't saw the beheaded body.

An blue human like creator walked to Kozmotis.

The blue hominid was an head taller than Kozmotis.

He had little white spots on his cheeks. They looked a bit like freckles.

The blue hominid wore a red blouse, white pants and black boots.

The blue hominid was the steersman of the ship.

"We need to hurry, sir. Your daughter is getting weaker by the hour. She doesn't have much time anymore." Said the steersman.

"Do we have an coffin?" Asked Kozmotis, while he looked at the steersman.

"Yes, sir. Why?" Asked the steersman.

"Someone just beheaded my wife." Said Kozmotis.

"I'm so sorry, sir." Said the steersman.

"Don't say that your sorry, It wasn't your fault. It was mine." Said Kozmotis.

The he took the body and the head.

"Get the coffin." Said Kozmotis and then he walked to his ship.

The ship looked like it was made with light brown wood.

It was ornate with gold, blue, white and red.

The sails were white with a golden logo on it, so everybody could see that the ship of Kozmotis.

Kozmotis walked onto the ship.

On the deck stood an golden coffin.

Kozmotis lay the body and the head in the coffin.

He took the bottle with the remedy out of her cold hand.

"Are we going to head back, sir?" Asked the steersman.

"Yes." Said Kozmotis.

When his daughter would be healthy again, he would let his wife be buried and her head would be sewn on to her neck.

The steersman walked to the steer and the rest of the crew prepared the ship.

After that the ship flew back to their castle in a moon inside the Constellation Orion.

The palace was white on the outside, but had many colours on the inside.

Most rooms had a blue, red or golden colour, but there was one big room with light green colours.

In the room stood an big white bed with light green blankets, a dark wooden closet, toys, three chairs, a little table with tea cups and a tea pot on it; a few stuffed animals and a mirror.

In the bed lay very sick six year old girl.

The six year old was Emily Jane, before she became Mother nature.

The girl had black hair, forest green eyes and a pale skin.

She wore a light green nightgown.

She breathed heavily and coughed many times.

Kozmotis walked to his daughter with the black bottle.

He opened the bottle and gave it to his daughter.

Emily Jane took the bottle and nearly took a sip of it.

"It's smells strange." Said Emily Jane.

"Just drink it. It will heal you." Said Kozmotis.

Emily Jane took a little sip of it and almost spit it out.

"It tastes bad." Said Emily Jane and then she started to cough again.

"You're a big girl now and big girls drink dirty drinks up." Said Kozmotis.

"Yes, daddy." Said Emily Jane and then she drank the whole remedy up, but almost vomited it out.

"That's my big girl." Said Kozmotis and then he hugged her.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Asked Emily Jane, who didn't feel sick anymore, but the remedy had left an bad aftertaste.

Kozmotis hugged her tighter and said: "She's on a better place now."

**In Storybrooke in the morning.**

Jackson woke up in his tree house.

It was finally week end.

Today he and his dad would buy flowers, go to the grave of his mom and his little sister and play together.

If you believed Henry their wouldn't lay anybody under their grave's.

Jackson stood up, changed clothes, brushed his hair and started to pack his back.

Suddenly his mobile phone rang.

Jackson grabbed his mobile phone.

It was Henry.

"Jack, I just read another story in my book and you never guess, what happened in the story." Said Henry enthusiastic.

"What happened in the story?" Asked Jackson.

"Your enemy Pitch Black is also your dad. Your mom had made an deal with Rumpelstiltskin when she was pregnant of you. She didn't love your dad." Said Henry.

"Okay." Said Jackson.

"Can you come to the café?" Asked Henry.

"Sorry Henry, but I'm going to have fun with my dad." Said Jackson.

"You're an genius." Said Henry.

"Really?" Asked Jackson confused.

"Of course. This will help you and Pitch with happiness." Said Henry.

"Of course. That was my plan. I only wanted to make you think that that wasn't my plan." Said Jackson.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Asked Henry.

"Yes. See you tomorrow." Said Jackson.

"Bye." Said Henry and then he broke the connection.

Jackson put his mobile phone into the pocket of his hoodie.

After he had packed his back, Jackson climbed out of the tree house and walked to his home.

Jackson rang the bell.

He didn't have the keys, otherwise he could stay at home when he skipped school and his dad wouldn't be at home.

Not much later Mr. Overland opened the door.

Jackson walked inside and hugged Mr. Overland.

Mr. Overland hugged Jackson back.

"Can we go buy the flowers?" Asked Mr. Overland.

"Yes, dad." Said Jackson.

"Good." Said Mr. Overland, while he put his coat on.

They walked out of the house.

Mr. Overland closed the door and then they walked to flower shop.

The logo of the flower shop were red roses.

Jackson and Mr. Overland walked into the shop.

The owner of the shop was Moe French.

He had greying brown hair and blue eyes.

He was fat.

He wore a grey blouse, a brown jacket, blue jeans and brown shoes.

"What can I do for you?" Asked Moe.

"We are just looking for a few flowers for the grave of my wife and daughter." Said Mr. Overland.

"I should take the clematis. The meaning of the flower is watchman. It guards the living and the dead." Said Moe while he waved that they had to follow him.

He leaded them to two flower bouquets.

It had light pink with dark pink flowers, white flowers and dark purple with red flowers.

"What do you think Jackson?" Asked Mr. Overland.

"They're perfect for them." Said Jackson.

"We take them." Said Mr. Overland.

"That's six dollar." Said Moe, while he took the two bouquets.

Mr. Overland took his wallet and gave him six dollar.

Moe gave them the bouquets and said: "Have an good day." Said Moe and then he walked away.

Jackson and Mr. Overland walked out of the shop and started to walk to the grave yard.

They walked to the grave of Jackson's sister and mother.

They looked silently at the graves.

Then they both lay one bouquet on one of the graves.

Jackson leaned to Mr. Overland, while he put his arms around Jackson.

"They're on a better place now." Said Mr. Overland.

"They wouldn't have died if we made them stay at home." Said Jackson.

"It's not our fault, Jackson. We couldn't have done anything to make sure it wouldn't have happened." Said Mr. Overland.

"Really?" Asked Jackson, while his eyes started to get watery.

"Yes, really." Said Mr. Overland.

It stayed silent for a few minutes and in the meantime Jackson stopped his eyes from being watery.

"Are you ready for fun?" Asked Mr. Overland.

A smile appeared on Jackson's face, while he said: "Of course I am."

**On Prison planet in front of the cell were the Fearlings are locked up.**

Rumpelstiltskin walked to the door.

Kozmotis hadn't arrived yet and was trying to calm his daughter, because they think that Seraphina died.

"We're alone." Said Rumpelstiltskin.

"Do you have the dream?" Asked the Fearlings.

"Yes, I have." Said Rumpelstiltskin, while he took the little sack and opened the door.

He threw the sack into the cell and then he directly closed the door.

The Fearlings opened the little sack.

Out of the little sack came golden dream sand.

In this century The sandman didn't exist.

Dreams just got created by happiness, fun, wonder, hope, love and they were mostly based on a memory.

The dream sand formed a little happy girl, who was playing with her daddy in an open part of a forest, with a lake in it.

The girl in the dream laughed.

The girl and the father were happy playing and talking to each other.

The Fearlings tried to talk and sound like the girl.

After a minute it worked.

Then they tried to sound like the girl, but scared instead of happy and that worked in a few seconds.

"Just too let you know. If you attack a world with no magic, I will kill you all." Said Rumpelstiltskin and then he disappeared.

**In the meantime at the castle of Kozmotis.**

"Daddy, don't go." Said Emily Jane, who was crying because she didn't want to be alone.

"I'll come back." Said Kozmotis, who hugged her tightly and tried to comfort her.

"Promise." Said Emily Jane, who started to calm down.

"On my soul." Said Kozmotis.

Then he stood up and almost left the room, but stopped when his daughter said that she wanted to give him something.

She walked to her bed and looked searched for something underneath it.

After a moment she found two golden lockets.

She walked back to her dad.

She opened them.

In one of the golden lockets was a picture of Kozmotis and his wife and in the other one was a picture ofEmily Jane.

She gave the locket with the picture of herself to Kozmotis.

"It's for you, so you never feel alone." Said Emily Jane.

Kozmotis put it around his neck and closed the locket.

"It's beautiful." Said Kozmotis and then he walked out of the castle onto the ship that would take him to the Prison planet.

**In Storybrooke.**

Jackson and Mr. Overland arrived at their home.

Mr. Overland opened the door with the keys.

They walked inside.

Mr. Overland put his coat onto the coat hanger.

Jackson closed the door.

Mr. Overland walked upstairs.

"Dad, where are you going?" Asked Jackson.

"That's a surprise." Said Mr. Overland.

Jackson waited and after three minutes, he was getting bored.

"Dad, come here!" Yelled Jackson, but nothing happened.

A little bit of fear started to creep into his mind.

Something bad could have happened to his dad.

Jackson ran upstairs and started to search in every room.

The last room he hadn't searched was his own room.

Jackson walked into his own room.

He walked past his bad, but stopped when suddenly a hand that came from under the bed grabbed his ankle.

Jackson let a shrieked.

Someone under the bed started to laugh.

"Dad. I thought something bad had happened to you." Said Jackson, while he looked at his bed.

Mr. Overland released Jackson's ankle and came from under the bed.

He stood up and said: "You should have seen your face."

"Are we going to play?" Asked Jackson.

"Wait here, then I'll get something that you might like." Said Mr. Overland.

"No, I'm not buying it." Said Jackson.

"I'll promise, that I won't hide under your bed." Said Mr. Overland.

"Okay, but if you're not coming I'll won't search for you." Said Jackson.

**On Prison planet.**

Kozmotis stood in front of the door of the cell where the Fearlings where kept.

The Fearlings were trying voices that were pleading to open the door.

It was really irritating.

Kozmotis thought that they did it to make him mad, so he would open the door so they could go and they would shut up.

He wasn't going to do that and that was what the Fearlings were doing.

They were searching for the right voice, because they could imitate many voices.

Kozmotis put the golden locket off, opened it and looked at the picture of his daughter inside.

It made him smile and feel stronger.

After an half hour the Fearling finally had found the right voice, what was unfortunate for Kozmotis.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Screamed The Fearlings, who sounded like Emily Jane.

Kozmotis looked at the door.

His heart started to beat faster, but then he realised that it couldn't be his daughter.

"Daddy, help me! I'm scared! They try to hurt me! Daddy, open the door!" Screamed the Fearlings, but this time they sounded like Emily Jane when she was scared.

They kept screaming and sounding like Emily Jane when she was scared.

This all was getting too much for Kozmotis.

He forgot that his daughter was safely home.

All he thought about was saving his daughter from the scary, shadow like monsters.

"Stay away from the monsters! I'm going to save you!" Yelled Kozmotis.

Kozmotis dropped the locket and open the door with all his might.

His daughter didn't stand in the cell.

The Fearlings grabbed him by his arms.

He tried to grab his sword, but another Fearling had already taken it and threw it somewhere out of Kozmotis reach.

More Fearlings started to grab him on diffetrent parts of his body.

Kozmotis tried to get out their claws, but there too many holding him.

Suddenly they all threw him against the wall.

Kozmotis almost lost his conscious.

The Fearlings started to laugh very hard, but they didn't sound like Emily Jane anymore.

"Aw.. You saved her, but who would save you." Said the Fearlings.

Because they all have the same mind they all speak with the same voice at the same time.

Then they all ripped his clothes off except his black pants and went into his body and into his mind.

The Fearlings started to take the body over and lock Kozmotis up somewhere in the furthest part of his mind.

Kozmotis was fighting back with his mind, but it didn't work because it were like ten thousand Fearlings and one person can't stop ten thousand alone.

After a minute Kozmotis couldn't fight anymore.

He started to scream out of fear and pain.

Mostly out of pain, because getting attacked in your mind by ten thousand Fearlings hurts like hell.

Kozmotis skin started to turn grey, The colour of his irises were turned into silver-golden ones, his teeth became sharp and a kind of black dress started to come onto his body.

The kind of dress had an very, very large V-neck, had something that looked like long sleeves, but the ends were too shadow like and it was blacker then black.

It literally absorbed all the light around it.

Komotis started to lose all his memories.

The only thing that he still remembered was the nickname Pitch.

That was how his daughter often called him.

Kozmotis' body was now taken over by the Fearlings.

They twisted every thought that came up.

Kozmotis still had control, but the Fearlings had control over him.

Kozmotis wasn't Kozmotis anymore.

He was Pitch Black now.

Pitch started to laugh a twisted, dark laugh that was filled with the voice of Kozmotis and of the voices of the Fearlings.

The laugh could be heard all over the Prison planet.

**In Storybrooke.**

Jackson and Mr. Overland were playing with wooden swords.

For some reason Mr. Overland was so good in it.

If you used a little bit imagination you could see him as a knight.

Jackson was very fast and dodged every time the wooden sword Mr. Overland held, came near him.

They had so much fun.

Mr. Overland runs away and surprises Jackson by tickling him.

Jackson started to laugh and let the wooden sword go.

"Daddy, stop it." Said Jackson, while he laughed.

"Only if you give up." Said Mr. Overland.

"Okay, I'll give up. I'll give up." Said Jackson, who was still laughing.

Mr. Overland stopped with tickling him.

Jackson slowly started to stop with laughing.

"Are you thirsty?" Asked Mr. Overland with a smile.

Jackson nodded.


	5. Ch5: That small bird

**Chapter 5: That small bird.**

**In the jungle part of the Enchanting forest in the evening.**

A twelve year old girl, with short blond hair and kind sea blue eyes was playing hide and seek with kids from a village close to the jungle.

The girl was called Toothiana.

Toothiana stumbled over an very thick and big tree root.

She stood up and tasted blood.

She went with her finger in her mouth and discovered that there was one tooth missing.

She started to search on the ground for her missing tooth.

After a minute she found it and not much later a boy with dark brown hair and green eyes found her.

"Tooth, why are you lying on the ground?" Asked the boy.

Almost everyone called her tooth.

"I stumbled and lost my last baby tooth." Said Toothiana happy.

"Toothiana! It's time for bed!" Yelled her dad Haroom.

"I'm coming dad!" Yelled Toothiana and then she stood up.

She looked to the boy and said: "Tell the others that I'm going home."

"I will." Said the boy and then he walked away.

Toothiana walked to her home in the middle of the jungle.

Haroom was standing outside.

"I lost my last baby tooth, dad." Said Toothiana happy.

"That's fantastic. Give the tooth here." Said Haroom.

"What do you do with the baby teeth?" Asked Toothiana.

"We put them in a box for later, when you need them." Said Rashmi, Toothiana's mother.

"Why would I need them later?" Asked Toothiana.

"You'll find out later." Said Rashmi.

"Come, you need to go to bed." Said Haroom and then they walked inside.

Toothiana walked to the three hammocks and went into the smallest.

Haroom and Rashmi gave her a goodnight kiss and walked away.

**In Storybrooke at the moment when Jackson dropped the box with the heart.**

Graham and Regina were lying in Regina's bed.

They were almost naked.

Suddenly Graham felt a terrible pain by his heart and woke up.

Graham fell out of bed.

Regina woke up, because she had heard a loud noise.

She looked around and noticed that Graham wasn't lying in bed anymore.

Graham groaned, because he still felt a little bit of pain by his heart and he had fallen out of the bed.

Graham sat up and said: "It's alright. I only fell out of your bed, nothing more."

"Really?" Asked Regina.

"Well, I have a little bit of pain in my chest close to my heart, but that's almost over." Said Graham.

Regina directly realised that someone had been in her vault, but she couldn't go there at this hour.

There was one good thing.

If he started to remember she could squeeze his heart and just say that he had heart problems.

"I think you should go to a doctor." Said Regina.

"It's not that bad." Said Graham.

**Still in Storybrooke in the hospital after the birth of a girl.**

Henry went to the room where Sanderson was.

He was actually Sandman and he knew he it, but he can't talk or write.

Everyone thinks he's crazy and they think that Henry believed in the fairy-tale stuff, because he had talked to him a few times since Mary gave him the fairy-tale book.

Henry opened the door and went inside.

"Hi, Sandman." Said Henry.

Sandman was not yellow and gold anymore.

He had a normal coloured skin, brown eyes, blond hair.

He wore light blue-green patient clothes.

Sandman waved hello.

Henry went to a white chair next to the bed.

"Emma had arrived a few days ago and she is my mom." Said Henry happy.

Sandman smiled.

"But she doesn't really believe in the curse and I was wondering if you could help. I already have the help of Jackson and he found a heart that glowed so he believes a little bit, but we can't show Emma the hearts because we don't know how she will react." Said Henry.

Sandman took an colouring book with empty pages.

He also took an pencil.

Sandman started to think.

He draw a crescent.

"I already tried that, but I think that the curse keeps him out of town." Said Henry.

Then sandman draw a question mark.

"Do you have an idea of how the curse can be broken?" Asked Henry.

Sandman draw a picture of two lips kissing each other.

"A true loves kiss. of course. But she doesn't let people fast into her life. I don't know why, but it will make it harder for her to brake the curse." Said Henry.

The door went open and a nurse walked inside.

"Henry, what are you doing here?" Asked the nurse.

"I'm talking to Sanderson." Said Henry.

Henry wasn't going to call him Sandman when a nurse was near or they would call Regina.

"You must go now, Henry. He needs his rest." Said the nurse and then she walked out of the room.

Henry waited a moment so he could say goodbye and didn't have to call him Sanderson.

When he was sure that the nurse was gone he said: "Bye, Sandman."

Sandman waved goodbye and then Henry walked out of the room.

**That evening.**

The telephone rang.

Regina took the earpiece of the phone up.

After a minute she lay it down.

"Henry!" Called Regina.

Henry walked out of his room, down the stairs to Regina.

"We're going." Said Regina.

"Where?" Asked Henry.

"To the mine." Said Regina.

Then they walked out of the house to the car.

They went into the car.

Regina drove the car to the mine.

They stepped out.

The police was already there.

Emma was talking to Graham.

She had a police badge.

Henry looked around and found Jackson.

He walked to him.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" Asked Henry.

"I'm here with my father. Someone close to the mine has died." Said Jackson.

"I've talked to Sandman." Said Henry.

"What did he say?" Asked Jackson.

"He can't talk." Said Henry.

"Did he wrote it down?" Asked Jackson.

"No, he can't write." Said Henry annoyed.

He really needed to let Jackson read in the book.

"How did you communicate, then?" Asked Jackson.

"He drew pictures." Said Henry.

"What did he draw?" Asked Jackson.

"He didn't know how to make her belief, but he has an idea of how the curse can be broken." Said Henry.

"A battle with The evil queen?" Asked Jackson.

"No, a true loves kiss. How many times have you read an fairy-tale?" Asked Henry.

"Not much. They were never my thing. I only know one fairy-tale and that is Peter Pan." Said Jackson.

Henry went with his hand to his forehead.

He knew that Jackson didn't know much about fairy-tales, but he didn't knew that it would be that bad.

"Almost all the curses get broken with an true loves kiss in the fairy-tales and Peter Pan isn't really a fairy-tale." Said Henry.

"Really?" Asked Jackson.

"It's a whole book. Fairy-tales are a few pages and not 155." Said Henry, still with his hand by his forehead.

Henry had heard Regina say something about paving the mine.

Henry walked to his mother, while he Jackson followed him.

"Pave it? What if there's something down there?" Asked Henry.

"Henry step back." Said Regina.

"What's down there?" Asked Henry.

"Nothing. Now step back." Said Regina.

Henry did a few steps back.

"Everyone please, step back." Said Regina loud.

Everyone did more than ten steps back.

Regina looked at the ground and saw something a peace of glass.

She took it carefully up and made sure she wouldn't cut herself with the glass.

She looked at it.

Henry saw it.

Regina put it in a pocket.

"What was that?" Whispered Henry.

"I don't know?" Whispered Jackson.

Regina walked to Henry and said: "Henry, enough. Listen, this is a safety issue. Wait in the car."

Then she made Henry turn with her hands.

Henry walked to the car, opened the car door that leaded to the backseats and sat down onto one of the backseats.

Henry looked around to check if Regina could see him.

He quickly stepped out of the car and called Archie, who walked close to the car.

Henry walked silently to the police car.

Archie walked to Henry.

Jackson who had seen Henry walk to the police car, walked to Henry.

"This inquires all of operation Cobra. Both of you." Said Henry and then he noticed Jackson and said: "Jackson and I can't do it."

"I didn't realise that I was in operation Cobra." Said Archie.

"Of course you are. You know everything." Said Henry.

Henry looked at Emma, Archie and Jackson and said: "We can't let her do this. What if there's something down there." Said Henry.

"There are just some old tunnels." Said Emma.

"Yeah, but it just happens that it collapse right after you here." Said Henry.

"Are you sure, Henry. Old mine like these probably collapse all the time." Said Jackson.

"Did you learn that at school?" Asked Henry.

"Yes." Said Jackson.

"The fact that your actually paying attention to a lesson is starting to freak me out." Said Henry.

"Can we talk about the mine again, instead of school?" Asked Emma, who needed to go back to work, so the conversation had to be short.

"You're changing things. You're weakening the curse." Said Henry.

"That's not what's happening." Said Emma.

"Yes, it is. Did you do anything different today, because something made this happen." Said Henry.

Henry looked at Emma and then he noticed the badge.

"Henry, I told you to wait in the car." Said Regina, who walked to Henry.

Henry walked to the car of Regina, again.

"Deputy, do your job." Said Regina, while she looked at Emma.

Emma and Hopper walked away.

"Doctor Hopper I would like a word please." Said Regina.

Jackson pretended to walk away, but he hid after the police car so he could hear their conversation, because it may be that Regina was planning to let him go to an therapist in Boston, or worse.

"Okay, we're done with this." Said Regina.

"Excuse me?" Asked Archie, who totally didn't know where she was talking about.

"My son. We need an new treatment plan. Everything I do, he thinks it's part of some horrible plot. I can't cover up a safety zone, without him thinking that I'm hiding something. How am I hiding something in an old mine? How was any of this logical to him? " Said Regina.

"He has an amazing imagination." Said Archie.

"Yeah, that you let wrap around him." Said Regina.

"Well I think it would be wrong to rip away how the world's constructed or rather use it to try.." Said Archie, who's sentences was cut off by Regina.

"Sometimes I've think you've forgotten. You work for me. You're an employee and I can fire you. This is my town, you will lose your job, lose your house. I can cut you down to any size, until you are a tiny shrunken little creator and then this will be the only roof you over damn head." Said Regina, while she took his umbrella.

"What would you have him to?" Asked Archie.

"You take that illusion out of my son's head and you crush it." Said Regina and then she put his umbrella in his hand.

Jackson waited till his was sure Regina was gone.

He wondered why Archie didn't do anything, he could get Henry away from her if she was a bad mother and she wasn't so good mother if she really wanted to destroy his belief.

That was cruel.

Jackson thought that Archie wouldn't do something like that, because he wasn't the type for it.

**In the Enchanting forest.**

Toothiana opened her eyes and sat up.

She was still a little bit sleepy and didn't notice anything strange.

She stepped out of the hammock.

Toothiana scrubbed in her eyes to get the last bit of sleepiness out of her eyes and felt something soft against her head.

It felt like an feather.

She lowered her hands and looked around, but saw nothing with a feather.

Then she looked down to see if it had fallen, but something that shocked her.

Her arms were and a part from her hands were covered with turquoise and dark blue feathers.

There were also golden feathers around her wrists that resembled bracelets.

Her eyes widened out of shock, her heart started to beat faster.

"Mammy. Daddy." Said Toothiana loud and scared.

Haroom and Rashi sat up and jumped out of their hammocks.

They saw a girl with the same height as Toothiana, but unlike Toothiana, she was covered with feathers and had fairy wings.

Some feathers reached the ground.

There were little golden feathers around her wrists and ankles.

They resembled bracelets.

And there were little golden feathers at the place where her ears should be.

They resembled little earrings.

The girl turned around and they saw that the girl had the same face as Toothiana, only she had purple eyes and no hair.

They realised that this girl was Toothiana.

"Mammy, daddy. Why do I have feathers?" Asked Toothiana.

Rashmi walked to Toothiana and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm a Sister of flight and before I met your dad I didn't look like a human." Said Rashmi.

"What's a Sister of flight?" Asked Toothiana.

"A combination of a hummingbird and a human. They are always human. And your half Sister of flight and half human." Said Rashmi.

"Will I stay like this forever?" Asked Toothiana.

"You will stay like this, until you found your true love and Sisters of flight don't have a vagina and you also don't have one at the moment. So you can't have sex with someone, but you when you found the person you will know it, because you suddenly will wear clothes and then you don't have feathers, purple eyes and fairy wings." Said Rashmi.

"I did not need to know that." Said Toothiana.

"Honey, she isn't at the age that you talk about the birds and the bees." Said Haroom.

**In Storybrooke a day after the mine collapsed.**

Henry was walking with his backpack past Marco into Archie's office.

He now knew where he probably could find prove, that wasn't something that kept a person in live.

"Yeah, you have a good patient." Said Marco and then he walked out of the office.

Henry dropped his back pack and sat down onto the big, brown sofa that stood in the office.

"Are you recruiting Gepetto for operation Cobra?" Asked Henry.

"You think Marco is Gepetto?" Asked Archie.

"Sure, he's Jiminy cricket's best friend and Marco's yours." Said Henry.

"Henry, look we really need to talk about this. Okay?" Said Archie.

"I know you're not convinced, but I know where I can get prove." Said Henry, while he stood up, grabbed his back pack, opened it and let Archie look inside it.

"What it this?" Asked Archie, while he looked inside Henry's back pack.

"A flashlight and candy bars. Oh, wait Henry. You don't want to go down there." Said Archie.

"Emma's here and stuff's happening. I have to look at it." Said Henry.

Archie grabbed Henry by his arms and let him sit down at the sofa.

"Henry, stop. There is no prove. Look all of this, all of this is an illusion. Do you know what an illusion is?" Said Archie.

"I.. I think so." Said Henry, who sensed that this wasn't going to be talk he would forgot soon.

"It's something that's not real and not healthy. I thought you would outgrow this, but you know.. You can't distinguish what is real and what not and if that continues.. Then.. I have to lock you away. Henry, look you have to wake up. This nonsenses must end." Said Archie.

Henry stood up, took his back pack and walked out of the door.

He was terrible angry at Archie.

It was very cruel what he said to Henry, but therapist do such kind of things, when the patient isn't going to stop and they say such things in the funny farm.

Henry walked out of the building onto the streets.

Tears started to well up in his eyes.

What Archie had said to him really hurts him.

Jackson, who had been waiting on Henry, but would never admitted it, saw Henry crying.

He ran to Henry and put his arms around him.

He stroked Henry's back, trying to comfort him.

"Henry, what happened?" Asked Jackson.

"A.. Archie th.. thinks that I'm cr.. crazy." Said Henry and then he started to cry harder.

"Sshh. You're not crazy. Do you want to go to Emma?" Said Jackson.

Henry nodded.

Jackson took his arms off Henry and together they walked to Mary's house, where Emma was staying.

After a few minutes they stood in front of the door.

Jackson nocked on the door and not much later Emma opened the door.

Henry was crying and hyperventilating.

"Kid, what happened?" Asked Emma concerned.

Henry didn't answer and walked into the room, while Emma put her arm on his shoulder.

"Can I come in?" Asked Jackson, who had never been in the house of a teacher.

"Yes, of course." Said Mary, while she walked to Henry.

Jackson walked into the room, looked around and said: "I thought that it would look more like a classroom."

Then he walked to the green sofa in the living room, where Emma and Henry sat.

Mary walked to Henry and asked: "Do you want an Ice sandwich?"

Henry nodded.

Emma put her arms around Henry and tried to comfort him.

"What happened?" Asked Emma.

"Archie said to Henry that he was crazy." Said Jackson careful.

Henry started to cry harder again.

After an half hour Henry had calmed down.

"Okay, kid you need to go to your mom." Said Emma.

"Can't I stay here?" Asked Henry.

"No." Said Emma.

"I'll go with you." Said Jackson and then they walked to the house of Regina.

When they finally reached the house, Henry walked further.

"Henry, your house is here." Said Jackson.

Henry stopped and looked at Jackson.

"I'm going to the mine." Said Henry.

"I'm coming with you." Said Jackson and then he ran to Henry.

"Are you sure?" Asked Henry.

"I'm not letting you go on adventure, without me." Said Jackson.

"Then it's a good thing, that I have two flash lights." Said Henry and then they walked into the direction of the old mine.

After 3 quarters they reached the old mine.

The opening of the mine was a little bit covered with yellow police tape.

They walked inside and put their flashlights on.

**In the Enchanting forest.**

Toothiana was in the jungle.

She was trying to fly, while her mother and father where in the village buying food for tonight.

She was really concentrating on her wings, but they didn't really move.

After an half hour of trying she stopped concentrating.

Toothiana started think of a new plan for trying to fly.

Birds learn how to fly, when they get pushed out of the tree, but that wasn't probably not going to work and then she would fall from a few meters onto the ground and maybe she would be dead and it wasn't worth to put her life in danger.

Maybe if she would jump, it would work.

Toothiana started to jump and after 105 jumps, the wings finally moved a little bit.

She jumped for a few more times, until she knew how to move them.

Toothiana stopped jumping and then she jumped for one last time as high as possible.

The wings moved very fast and Toothiana stayed up.

She started to laugh out of joy and wished that her parents could see her.

Toothiana started to flew through the jungle.

Suddenly she smelled something burning and a thick grey smoke wen up in the air.

It came from the direction, where Toothiana's house stood.

She flew as fast as a hummingbird into the direction of the fire.

After less than a minute she reached the fire and saw to her shock that it was her house, that was burning.

She tried to look through the flames of her parents where still inside, but she couldn't see a thing.

Toothiana started to cough.

"Mom! Dad!" Yelled Toothiana, but no one answered.

She heard a few monkeys from behind her.

Toothiana turned and saw monkeys with swords.

The biggest monkey wore clothes, rich people wore and he has the biggest sword, so you he's probably the leaders.

The biggest monkey was the monkey king.

"Take her and kill her in front of her parents." Commanded the monkey king.

**In Storybrooke.**

Mr. Overland was walking on the streets looking for his son.

This was the first time he had to search for his son after school.

He was worrying about Jackson.

He should have been at home an hour ago.

He walked around the corner of the street into another street.

He saw Archie and Emma running to Emma's car.

"Ms. Swan, wait!" Yelled Mr. Overland, while he ran to Archie and Emma.

Archie and Emma stopped in front of the car and looked at Mr. Overland.

"Have you seen my son?" Asked Mr. Overland.

"I haven't see him, since he brought Henry home." Said Emma.

"He's with Henry to the mine." Said Archie.

"I can understand why he would be with Henry, but I don't understand why they would go to the mine." Said Mr. Overland.

"Henry wants to prove that he's not crazy." Said Archie.

"Okay, thanks." Said Mr. Overland.

Then he ran to his house.

He was going to get his son and Henry.

It was too dangerous for them to be in the mine.

He searched for an flash light and when he found it, he put it in the pocket of his black coat.

Then he ran outside, but forgot to close the door so he ran back too close the door, but he didn't know that he had put the house keys on the table inside their house and didn't take it with him.

Mr. Overland ran to his car, opened the door, sat down on the driver's seat, closed the door, put the safety belt on, started the engine and drove to the old mine.

When Mr. Overland arrived, where Archie and Emma already there searching for them.

They only called Henry, since they knew that he was probably with Henry.

Mr. Overland stepped out of his car and began to search.

"Jackson! Henry!" Called Mr. Overland, but he didn't get an answer as well.

"Henry!" Called Archie, who was standing a few meters from the opening of the old mine away.

He had taken his dog with him.

The dog was called Pongo.

Pongo ran to the opening of the mine and barked.

Archie ran to his dog and asked: "What do smell, Pongo?"

"I don't think that they're here." Said Emma, who walked to Archie.

Mr. Overland walked to Archie and Emma and asked: "You don't think that they went into the mine, do you?"

Archie bucked and took an candy bar and a dark blue mobile phone with a snow flake at the back of the ground.

"They are. Look, a candy bar and a mobile phone. Henry had candy bars with him." Said Archie, while he hold the candy bar and the mobile phone in front of them.

"That's Jackson's mobile phone." Said Mr. Overland.

In the meantime in the old mine.

Henry and Jackson, where looking around, with their flash lights.

They hadn't found anything at all.

Falling water drops could be heard.

There was an old rails that went through the whole mine.

They walked slowly further and not much later Henry saw something between a few stones.

He walked to the stones, while Jackson searched further.

Henry took it and looked at it.

It was made from glass and had a part of a twig on it, just like Snow white's coffin.

"Jack, look what I found." Said Henry loud.

Jackson walked to Henry.

Henry held it in front of Jackson.

"What's that?" Asked Jackson.

"I think it's a part of Snow white's coffin." Said Henry.

"Since you found something, we can better go now before they start to discover that we're not playing somewhere." Said Jackson.

"No, we need to find the whole thing. If we found that, we have proof that can break without killing someone." Said Henry.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and a few little rocks fall down.

They both looked up.

More rocks started to fell down.

Most of them were little, but some of where pretty big.

"We must go, right now!" Yelled Jackson and then he took Henry's hand and together they started to run.

Above the mine stood Emma.

She almost fell onto the ground, because the ground suddenly started to shake.

"Henry!" Yelled Archie, while he walked into the mine.

"Archie!" Yelled Emma.

Mr. Overland didn't walk into the mine, he ran into the mine, because he didn't want to lose his son.

"Henry, it's not safe!" Yelled Archie.

"Henry!" Yelled Emma, while she ran to the opening of the mine, but before she could run into the mine, the opening collapsed.  
Now Henry, Jackson, Archie and Mr. Overland where stuck inside the old mine, that can totally collapse any minute.

"Archie!" Yelled Emma.

Archie sat after a mine wagon and Mr. Overland was further in the mine.

"Henry?" Asked Archie soft, but each time he asked it, it would be harder.

Not much later Mr. Overland, Jackson and Henry came to him.

"They were already heading for the opening." Said Mr. Overland.

"Archie, you're here to help." Said Henry happy, while the light of the flash light shone in Archie's face.

"No, Henry listen. We've got to get out of here." Said Archie.

"So your still against me." Said Henry disappointed.

"Henry, there's no time for that. Now come on." Said Archie.

"You don't believe me. You'll see." Said Henry and then he ran, but Mr. Overland grabbed his arm.

Henry tried to get his arm out of Mr. Overland's hand, but he was too strong.

"Kozmotis, would you please let me go, so I can proof that I'm not crazy?" Asked Henry.

Mr. Overland gave him a strange look, because he didn't know why Henry called him Kozmotis.

Mr. Overland grip on Henry's arm weakened and Henry directly pulled his arm out of Mr. Overland's hand and ran as fast as possible.

"Henry!" Yelled Archie, Jackson and Mr. Overland at the same time, but Henry didn't listen.

**In the Enchanted forest.**

Toothiana was flying for her life.

The monkeys were terribly fast.

They climbed into the trees and were swinging from vine to vine.

Toothiana then realised that she also could fly up into the sky, far above the trees, where the monkeys couldn't get her.

She flew with al her might as fast as she could up.

The monkeys started to climb up the trees, but when they were on the top of the trees, Toothiana was already a few meters above the highest trees and those were really, really high.

Toothiana could almost see the whole jungle.

She saw her parents in big, strong, wooden cages.

They were close to the burning house.

A few monkeys, too strong for Toothiana, were guarding them.

The monkey king walked on his feet and hands around the cages.

He was talking to her parents, but Toothiana couldn't hear what they were talking about and she didn't have the courage to fly closer to them.

After a few minutes the monkeys understood that Toothiana wasn't going to come down, so they climbed down the trees and walked to their king.

The king got extremely mad at them, but not much later he had calmed down and a sinister smile appeared on his face.

The monkeys walked with thick twigs to the burning house.

They held the twigs for a part in the fire.

Then they held it out of the fire.

The top of the twigs were burning.

Toothiana got a bad feeling.

The monkeys walked with the twigs to the wooden cages and put in each cage a burning twig.

The cages caught fire and not much later the fire reached Haroom and Rashmi.

They screamed out of pain.

The monkey king started to laugh.

Toothiana could hear their screams very clear.

She flew away, because she didn't want to see them burn or hear their screams.

A few minutes later she reached a place, where she couldn't see the smoke of the fire nor hear the screams.

She sat down on the biggest branch of a tree.

She stayed there for hours, but it felt like years.

Toothiana closed her eyes and felt asleep, but it wasn't a good one.

In her nightmare she saw her parents burning and she was the one with the burning twigs that started the fire.

The monkey king was giving her compliments for putting the cage on fire.

**In Storybrooke.**

Archie, Jackson and Mr. Overland were running after Henry, because he refused to stop.

Mr. Overland, who was the fastest almost reached Henry, but the ground started to shake again, but harder than previously.

They all fell onto the ground, but got up.

Not much later the ground stopped shaking.

Henry now realised that it wasn't so good idea to go searching in the mine.

Mr. Overland ran to Henry and grabbed his arm, in case he was going to run away again.

"I'm not going to run away Koz.. I mean Mr. Overland." Said Henry, who knew that it wasn't so good idea to tell Mr. Overland, that he actually was the Boogieman, who first was a general of another planet, but got evil when the Fearlings went into his body and twisted his mind and soul.

If would tell all of that Mr. Overland probably wouldn't let Jackson near Henry anymore.

"Let's find an exit." Said Archie and then they started to search, but it wasn't successful.

Suddenly they heard a dog barking.

"Do you hear that?" Asked Archie.

"It's Pongo." Said Henry happy and then they walked to the place where the sound of a barking dog came from.

"It's the loudest over hear." Said Archie, while he walked to an opening.

"What's this?" Asked Henry.

Archie looked in the opening.

"It looks like an old elevator." Said Archie.

"Why would there be an elevator in a mine?" Asked Jackson.

"The mineworkers uses it to go up, so they hadn't walk to the opening." Said Mr. Overland.

"Can we make it work?" Asked Henry.

"Let's give it a shot." Said Archie.

They went inside the elevator.

The wheel you have to turn to go up and down was rusty and Mr. Overland was the strongest of them, so he turned the wheel.

They didn't come up fast, especially when you're with four people.

Unlucky for them the mayor thought that blowing the mine up, would save them, but it didn't work.

Archie rushed over to Henry put his arms around him, so the stones that would fall, would fall on Archie and not on Henry.

Mr. Overland did the same with Jackson.

Because no one was holding the wheel and because of the expolsion, the elevator fell down.

A few stones fell onto Archie and Mr. Overland, but Jackson and Henry were save from the stones.

When the stones stopped with falling, they waited a few moments.

Then Archie and Mr. Overland let Henry and Jackson go.

Archie was the only one, with a bleeding wound and that was on his hand.

Mr. Overland just had a few bruises.

"Was that an explosion?" Asked Jackson.

"That's possible." Said Mr. Overland.

"I'm really, really, really sorry." Said Henry.

"It's alright." Said Archie.

"I just wanted to find proof." Said Henry.

"No, it's alright, Henry." Said Archie.

"But it's so alright for you, Jackson." Said Mr. Overland not so happy, but not angry.

"Why didn't you convince Henry, not to go?" Asked Archie.

"I thought that it would be fun and I didn't want him to go on an adventure without me." Said Jackson.

"I'm sorry too. Look I don't think you're crazy. I just think that you have a very strong mother, who's got a clear vision of the path she wants you to be on and when you step of that.. she's.. scared. You know, that's natural, but it's also natural for you to be free and think the thing you want to think. So.. I.. I didn't mean those things I said and I never should have said them." Said Archie to Henry.

"Then.. Why did you?" Asked Henry.

"I guess that I'm not so good person. I'm not the man I want to be." Said Archie and then suddenly the elevator started to shake very hard, but not so much later it stopped.

"What was that?" Asked Jackson.

"The ground was probably shaking again." Said Mr. Overland.

"I think that you can be that person. I mean your Jiminy the cricket." Said Henry, who forgot that Mr. Overland can hear him too.

"Henry, Jiminy the cricket was a cricket. He was an conscious and I hardly think that's me." Said Archie.

"But before he was that, he was a guy. I took him a long time to figure it out, the right thing to do." Said Henry.

"That kind of sounds like me." Said Archie.

"Now it's harder for you, because of the curse to hear the voice inside of you. To be, who you want to be." Said Henry.

Suddenly there was a loud _Bang_ and the elevator shook a little bit.

Henry looked up with fear.

"Henry, it is going to be okay. Do you want to play four in a row with me on my mobile?" Asked Jackson.

Henry looked at Jackson and nodded.

Jackson searched in the pocket of his hoodie and then in the pocket of his jeans, but didn't found it.

Mr. Overland took Jackson's mobile phone out of the pocket of his coat and gave it to Jackson.

"You dropped it at the opening of the mine." Said Mr. Overland.

Jackson looked at it and saw a few cracks in the screen.

"I hope it still works." Said Jackson and then he pushed on the off switch.

The mobile phone, went on.

Henry and Jackson started to play four in a row.

After a few minutes asked Archie: "Henry, can I ask you something?"

"Like what?" Asked Henry, while he still looked at the screen of the mobile phone.

"Why is it so important to you, to proof that the fairy-tale thing is true?" Asked Archie.

"I don't know." Said Henry.

"Give it a shot." Said Archie.

"Because.. it can't be otherwise." Said Henry, while he looked up from the screen.

"I understand." Said Archie.

Jackson looked up and asked: "You aren't planning to do the sessions now in an elevator, since you have a good talk with Henry now, right?"

Henry glared for a moment at Jackson, before he looked back at Archie and said: "I thought that if I had proof… But I didn't find anything." Said Henry.

"That's not true. I was lost and you found me." Said Archie.

"Do you mean that you remember?" Asked Henry hopeful.

"Remember what?" Asked Mr. Overland.

"I'll explain to you when we get home, dad." Said Jackson.

"No, I don't remember, but I do remember the person I want to be. I just must listen harder." Said Archie.

Suddenly a strange sound came from above.

They all looked up and saw a light.

"What's that?" Asked Henry, while he Jackson, Mr. Overland and Archie stood up.

"That's our rescue." Said Archie.

"Are you guys alright?" Asked Emma, who was above the elevator.

"Yeah, we are okay." Said Jackson.

"Hang on." Said Emma.

"Okay, that's close enough." Said Emma in a walky-talky and then she took the roof of the elevator off.

Mr. Overland and Archie lifted Henry, so Emma could take him up.

Emma took him in her arms.

Suddenly the elevator was shaking harder than before.

"It's going to fall further." Said Archie.

"I'm sorry." Said Emma.

Mr. Overland and Jackson went to Overland, because they had seen what Archie had done with his umbrella, that he had kept with him the whole time.

"It's going to be okay." Said Archie and then the elevator fell.

"Archie!" Yelled Henry and Emma at the same time.

Then they saw that Archie, Mr. Overland and Jackson were holding the umbrella that was hang onto a circle thing.

Emma started to laugh out of relief.

Marco helped Emma with getting Archie, Henry, Jackson and Mr. Overland out.

The town's people started to clap their hands.

Jackson and Mr. Overland walked through the crowd to Mr. Overland's car.

They stepped inside and Mr. Overland drove home.

They stepped out of the car and walked to their home.

Mr. Overland went with his hand into the pocket of his coat, but he didn't found the keys that were supposed to be in there.

"Why don't you open the door?" Asked Jackson.

"I left the house keys inside the house." Said Mr. Overland.

"Really?" Asked Jackson.

Mr. Overland nodded.

"Do you have an paper clip?" Asked Mr. Overland.

"No, why?" Asked Jackson.

"I know how to open a lock, with an paper clip." Said Mr. Overland.

"Have you ever broken into a house?" Asked Jackson.

"Let's talk about that inside, but first we have to buy paper clips." Said Mr. Overland and then they walked to a shop.

**In the Enchanting forest.**

Toothiana woke up from her nightmare and almost fell out of the tree.

She flew out of the tree and went to the place where her house stood.

There was almost nothing left of it.

Their where a few buckets around the house.

They were probably of the people from the village close to their home.

She looked around, but stopped on the place of where the cages stood.

There was nothing left of it, except ashes.

In the ashes lay two blacked skeletons.

Toothiana got filled with sadness and anger.

She screamed so hard that the all the people in the village could hear it.

The scream was a bit bird like.


	6. Chapter 6: The only believer

**Ch.6: The only believer.**

**In Storybrooke late in the evening.**

Henry went into in his own warm, comfortable bed.

Earlier that evening he had been on a party at the house of Kathryn.

He had explained to Emma and Jackson that David's amnesia kept the curse out.

After a few minutes Henry's eyes closed and he fall asleep.

_In Henry's dream._

Henry was with Emma running through the forest.

The evil queen was behind them, with her army of knights.

"Give me my son!" Yelled The evil queen.

"Never!" Yelled Emma.

Suddenly the twigs of the trees grabbed Emma at her legs and pulled her up.

Henry stopped running and looked at Emma.

She hang upside down.

"Henry, run!" Yelled Emma.

"But I don't want to leaf you." Said Henry.

"I will be okay Henry, but I won't if she gets you. So promise me that you will run." Said Emma.

Henry looked behind him and saw that the knights were coming closer.

"I will." Said Henry and then he started to run again.

He kept running until his leg began to hurt.

Henry looked behind him and saw that the knights and The evil queen were no longer behind him.

He looked around and saw an old, rotten, wooden bed.

Suddenly he heard someone calling his name.

It was the voice of Emma.

"Henry!" Called Emma again.

Emma voice came from under the bed.

Henry walked to the bed.

He began to have a bad feeling and his mind was warning him not to come closer, but he didn't know why.

"Henry! Help me!" Yelled Emma from under the bed.

Henry looked at the bed and saw that there was an very big hole under it.

Henry shove the bed away, until it was no longer above the hole.

'_Don't go there. She's not there! This is a trap.' _Said Henry's mind, but he wasn't listening to it.

Henry looked around if he could find something to climb down and he was confused, when there lay a ladder next to him.

Henry took the ladder and put it in the hole.

He searched in his pocket and found a little flash light.

Henry climbed down the ladder and looked around.

In the middle of the whole underground place, stood an ancient dark palace.

It had probably sunken into the floor, long ago.

It was surrounded by mud and rocks.

There were many holes that leaded into the underground place.

"Henry!" Yelled Emma.

Her voice came from the castle.

Henry was walked to the castle ignoring his mind that told him to go away right now or he would die.

When Henry stood in front of the castle, he had the feeling that it could fall into an abyss any minute.

"Henry! Help me!" Yelled Emma.

Henry stopped looking at the castle and walked inside.

Henry followed the voice of Emma, who would scream for his help.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, he walked into a very big dark room.

Their hang many black, metal cages onto the ceiling and in the middle of the room stood a big, black metal globe with glowing lights on them.

Suddenly Henry realised where he was and why his mind told him not to go through the hole.

"Henry!" Yelled Emma again.

Henry looked around with his flashlight, but it flickered a few times and it went out and now Henry almost couldn't see a thing.

"Oh come on." Said Henry.

He waited a few times until his eyes were used to the dark.

Then he searched further, until he found a very, very big cage that stood on the ground.

Inside the cage stood Emma.

"Henry, only you can open the cage." Said Emma.

"How?" Asked Henry.

"With your blood." Said Emma and then she pointed at a pocket knife on the ground.

Henry grabbed the pocket knife and made a little cut in his hand.

Then he dropped the pocket knife and walked to the cage.

"Put your hand with the cut against the lock." Said Emma.

Henry did that and the cage went slowly open.

Henry did a few steps back and Emma stepped out of the cage.

Then he walked to Emma and hugged her.

"My hero." Said Emma, only her voice sounded different.

It wasn't a good different.

Henry stopped the hug and looked at Emma.

She looked different.

Her hair was black instead of blond, her eyes were silver-golden instead of green and her skin was grey instead of normal skin.

The clothes she wore were black.

"What happened?" Asked Henry.

"She realised that being a saviour of a bunch of fairy tales is stupid and realised that scaring kids is so much more fun." Said someone from within the shadows.

Henry recognised the voice.

It was from Mr. Overland, but he was probably the Boogieman again, but that wasn't possible since the curse wasn't broken yet.

Out of the shadows stepped Pitch.

"Your lying. My mom wouldn't do something like that." Said Henry.

"He needs proof or he's not going to belief you." Said Emma.

"If he wants proof, then give it to him." Said Pitch.

"Yes, master." Said Emma, while she took the pocket knife.

She walked to Henry with the pocket knife.

Henry walked back until he felt the wall behind his back.

"Emma, listen. This isn't you. Stop this and we will find a way to turn you back." Said Henry.

"Are you really that stupid kid?" Asked Emma and then she stabbed Henry with the knife.

Henry started to scream out of pain.

'_I told you so.'_ Said Henry's mind.

_Not in Henry's dream._

Henry opened his eyes and sat up.

It was just a nightmare, but it was worrying him.

Pitch turns dreams into nightmares, not that it began with a dream anyway.

Pitch couldn't have done it since he doesn't have his powers.

Henry was wondering if Pitch would get his powers back when the curse was broken, because it wasn't actually his power.

He was also wondering which memories he would get back or maybe he would get all.

Maybe Pitch would get evil again and if he would get his powers back, then he was going to remind Henry of this nightmare and maybe he was going to make Emma evil.

Henry walked to the window and put the curtains away, so he could see the full moon.

The light of the moon went into the room and Henry could see everything in his room clearly.

Henry then went back into his bed and looked at the moon.

He kept looking at the moon until he fall asleep, not knowing that he would come back into the same nightmare.

**In the Enchanted forest.**

The guardians just defeated Pitch for the first time and ended the dark ages.

The guardians went away.

They went each their own separate ways.

Children were playing happily together, like nothing just happened.

Like they never have been scared of the Boogieman.

As if he never excisted.

Pitch was trying to scare the children, but they just walked through him, like he was a ghost.

They couldn't see him nor hear him nor touch him.

However there was one child, a little girl who could see him, hear him and she probably could touch him.

She was different then all the other children.

She doesn't stop believing in something or someone, when some people, who call their self the guardians stop it.

This little girl had black hair, brown eyes and a little birth mark next to her lips.

She wore a light blue dress.

The girls name was Regina.

Regina was looking at the Boogieman and was shocked when she saw children of her age walking through him.

Pitch noticed her looking at him.

He looked at her.

Regina stared for a moment at him, until her mother called her.

"Regina, we're going home." Said her mother Cora, who walked to her.

Regina turned away and took her mother's hand, but she didn't look away.

Regina and her mother walked to their carriage.

Regina looks through the opening in the back.

"Regina, where are you looking at?" Asked Cora.

"The Boogieman is following us." Said Regina.

There was concern is Cora's eyes for a few seconds, but when it was gone she said: "Regina, sweetheart. The boogieman doesn't exist. He's just a character from a story, which was written by very mean people, who didn't love children."

"But.." Said Regina, but her sentence was cut off by Cora, who said: "He doesn't exist."

Regina stopped looking at the opening and kept her mouth shut.

She still believed in the Boogieman, but she doesn't want her mother to get mad.

Pitch who was walking behind the carriage, had heard Cora say that he didn't exist.

She was going to pay for that.

Pitch knew that Regina still believed in him.

He could feel it.

He was going to make her 'Daddy's little villain' and then Cora's heart would be broken, (if she hadn't ripped it out) and he would have an child and wouldn't be alone anymore.

After a few minutes the carriage had reached their home.

They stepped out of the carriage and walked into their home.

Regina was the only one, who saw that Pitch was also walking into their home.

"Mom, the Boogieman in is our home." Said Regina.

"Regina, how many times do I have to tell you, that the Boogieman doesn't exist." Said Cora.

"But I saw him walking into our home. What if he comes into my room and eats me?" Said Regina.

"Regina, that's enough. Go to your room and sleep." Said Cora.

"But he really is here." Said Regina.

"Room, now." Said Cora.

"Yes, mom." Said Regina and then she walked to her room.

**In Storybrooke, in Jackson's nightmare.**

Jackson stood next to the road, that leaded out of Storybrooke.

On the road drove a car, with a girl and a woman in it.

Jackson couldn't really see how they looked like, but he knew who they were.

Suddenly a dragon landed on the middle of the road.

The woman stopped the car.

The dragon spat fire and the car caught fire.

The woman and girl started to scream.

Then the dragon looked at Jackson.

Jackson started to run.

He ran to his home and went inside.

He locked the door and walked upstairs.

"Dad!" Jackson called.

He heard nothing.

Jackson walked past a mirror, but saw something strange in it and walked back to look in the mirror.

He saw his own mirror image, but it was different.

He had white hair and ice blue eyes.

His skin was terribly pale and his lips were purple, just like when you have it cold.

Suddenly Jackson had it very cold.

He looked away from the mirror and saw that he wasn't in his home anymore.

He was standing in an underground place.

There lay a wooden staff on the ground.

For some odd reason he took the staff.

There appeared frost on it, directly when he touched it.

He kept the staff in his hand.

Suddenly he heard someone scream.

It sounded like Henry.

Jackson ran into the ancient castle that seemed to fall into an abys any minute.

He didn't know where he ran to, but after a time he came into a room, with black, metal caged hanging onto the ceiling and a big, black, metal globe, with glowing lights on it.

Jackson looked around and saw his dad, Emma and Henry.

His dad looked like he did in all his nightmares.

Emma looked like his dad, but then as a woman version of him.

Emma stabbed Henry with an pocket knife.

Henry screamed out of pain.

Emma then took the knife away.

"Do you belief me now?" Asked Pitch.

"No." Said Henry.

Emma wanted to stab Henry again.

Jackson somehow shot an icy blast at her.

Emma's legs froze onto the floor.

Jackson directly ran to Henry, grabbed his hand and together they ran away.

**In the Enchanted forest.**

Regina went into her room, closed the door and went into her bed.

She didn't know that Pitch was already in her room, under her bed.

She closed her eyes and hoped for a good dream.

Golden dream sand went into her room and stopped above her head.

The dream sand formed her, her mother and her father.

They were all having fun and Cora wasn't as heartless as she is.

Pitch came from under the bed.

"Now you only need to wake up and you will be mine." Said Pitch and then he touched the dream sand.

The golden dream sand turned black.

In Regina's nightmare, Cora became evil and ripped the heart of her father out.

Regina woke up from the nightmare and sat up.

She saw the Boogieman and directly hid under her blankets on her bed.

"But first I want to hear you scream." Said Pitch and then he took the blankets of the bed.

Regina opened her eyes and saw Pitch's head above hers.

Regina became very scared and screamed.

**In Jackson's or Henry's nightmare.**

Someway, somehow they came into the same nightmare, so I don't know who's nightmare it is.

Henry and Jackson ran out of the ancient castle and then they stopped.

"Great, now we have to find a way out." Said Jackson.

"I came here with an ladder, over there." Said Henry, while he pointed at a ladder that leaded up.

They ran to the ladder, but then it disappeared.

"Do you know another way out?" Asked Jackson.

"You can make a ladder with your ice powers." Said Henry.

"Did you really had to be the same in my nightmare?" Asked Jackson.

"Your nightmare. This is my nightmare." Said Henry.

"No, this has to be my nightmare, because my dad only looks like that in mine." Said Jackson.

"No, this has to be my nightmare, because I only get chased down by The Evil Queen and her army in mine." Said Henry.

"Get them." Said Pitch, who stood in the door opening of the ancient castle with Emma.

Jackson and Henry looked at each other for a moment.

"You have to make a ladder, now." Said Henry.

"Hold this." Said Jackson, while he held his staff in front of Henry.

Henry took it and the frost directly disappeared like it never had been there.

Jackson closed his eyes and thought of a ladder.

In his hands formed an ice ladder very fast.

"You can stop Jack, it's already big enough." Said Henry, who was looking at Nightmares running to them.

Jackson opened his eyes and was confused to see that there was an ice ladder in his hands.

Jackson ran with the ladder to the hole and placed it there.

"Here." Said Henry, while he gave Jackson the staff.

Jackson took the staff and frost appeared on the staff again.

They ran to the ladder made of ice and climbed up.

When they were finally out of the lair, a Nightmare tried to go to them.

Jackson shot and ice blast at it and the Nightmare froze and the opening was blocked.

**In The Enchanted Forest.**

"Mammy! Daddy!" Screamed Regina.

Cora opened the door and ran into Regina's room.

"Dare to touch my daughter and I will stab you with this knife." Said Cora.

"A normal knife won't hurt me." Said Pitch.

"This isn't a normal knife. This one is made from starlight silver. They say that it has the power to kill or at least hurt Fearlings pretty bad." Said Cora and then she disappeared.

Suddenly pitch felt a knife against his throat.

He looked behind him and saw that Cora was the one who was holding the knife against his throat.

"Go away and never, ever come back." Said Cora, while she made a little thin cut on his throat.

It hurt very, very much for Pitch.

It hurt ten times more then it normally would.

"Okay, okay. I will leave and I won't come back." Said Pitch and then he disappeared in the shadows.

Regina was still a little bit scared.

Cora sat down on Regina's bed and put her arms around Regina.

Regina hugged Cora tightly, like her live was depending on it.

"It's okay, he's gone." Said Cora.

"You said that he didn't exist." Said Regina.

"I lied. I said that to protect you." Said Cora.

"How would that protect me?" Asked Regina.

"If you stopped believing in him, you wouldn't see him anymore and he wouldn't touch you or do something bad to you." Said Cora.

"What happens when he comes back?" Asked Regina.

"Then I'll kill him, with this knife." Said Cora.

"Is lonely?" Asked Regina.

"No." Lied Cora.

She knew that he was lonely, but she wasn't going to make Regina feel sorry for the Boogieman.

"He looked lonely, when the others were walking through him." Said Regina.

"He's good in acting. He was letting you think that he was lonely to make you feel sorry for him and when you would walk to him and talk to him, he would take you away and eat you." Said Cora.

"Really?" Asked Regina.

"He ate my brother, Jackson." Lied Cora.

Actually her brother had saved her from falling in a frozen pond, but Cora wanted Regina to stay away from Pitch as far as possible, because she had plans for her.

"That's mean." Said Regina.

"I know." Said Cora.

"Will you and daddy protect me from the Boogieman?" Asked Cora.

"Of course sweetheart, but you have to promise me, that you will never, ever leaf us, or he going to eat you." Said Cora.

Regina looked up at her mother and said: "I'm never going to leave you. I promise."

"Good. Now You have to sleep." Said Cora and then she put her arms away and stood up.

"Mammy, don't leave." Said Regina.

"He's gone Regina and you're a big girl now. I will put an candle next to your bed, nothing more." Said Cora and then she walked out of the room.

Not much later she came back with a candle.

She put the candle on and put it next to Regina's bed on a side table.

"Sleep tight." Said Cora and then she walked out of the room and closed the door.

Regina lay down and looked at the ceiling, until her eyelids became too heavy and she fell asleep.

**In the nightmare.**

"So.. In who's nightmare are we?" Asked Henry.

"You two are in the same nightmare." Said someone from behind.

They both looked alarmed and looked behind them.

Behind them stood a man.

The man wasn't so tall.

The man was Tsar Lunar.

"I haven't seen you in a long time Jack." Said Tsar.

"Sorry sir, but.. Who the heck are you?" Asked Jackson.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that you didn't remember because of the curse." Said Tsar.

"That's Tsar lunar, but you and the rest of the guardians call him: Man I Moon, Manny or MIM." Said Henry.

"Do you live on the moon?" Asked Jackson.

"No, I live close to the moon." Said Tsar.

"Then, why was I used to call you Man In Moon?" Asked Jackson.

"That's because the children, call me Man In Moon." Said Tsar.

"Why do the children call you that?" Asked Jackson.

"I don't know why they call me that." Said Tsar.

"Do you know who's nightmare this is?" Asked Henry.

"There from both of you. You both had a nightmare at the same time so I combined them." Said Tsar.

"Why?" Asked Jackson.

"I needed to talk to Henry and you were helping him, so I could better talk to you both, but the curse keeps me out of the town, but dreams and nightmares are in different realities, that's created by the dreamer." Said Tsar.

"Why a nightmare?" Asked Henry.

"The Evil Queen knew that I would do such thing with dreams, so she blocked the opening between dreams, but she didn't with nightmares, because she thought that I wouldn't do such thing." Said Tsar.

"What do you need to tell us?" Asked Jackson.

"I send help to Storybrooke, but he's taking the tourist route." Said Tsar.

"Is that all?" Asked Henry.

"No. When your mother does a true loves kiss, that person will get his memories back." Said Tsar.

"So, Emma has to fall in love with everyone in the city and kiss them and then the curse will be broken." Said Jackson.

"Not if she believes in magic and in the curse." Said Tsar.

"What happens with the ones that weren't human, when the curse got broken?" Asked Henry.

"They like they are, but get their powers back." Said Tsar.

"Does Pitch get his back, since he got it because he was possessed by the Fearlings?" Asked Henry.

"I don't know." Said Tsar.

"Are you going to do things like this again and why do I look so strange?" Asked Jackson.

"That's how you looked like before the curse." Said Tsar.

"Is my dad, really my enemy?" Asked Jackson.

"Not anymore, Jack and now you two need to wake up." Said Tsar.

**In The Enchanted Forest.**

Pitch was walking through his lair.

He really wanted a child, then he found one, but the mother happened to have a knife made from starlight silver.

Suddenly the dark room got lighten up by light from the moon.

Pitch looked up and saw the moon.

"What do you want, old friend?" Asked Pitch, while he looked back to see Tsar standing in the moonlight.

"I want to know, why you went too far with fear." Said Tsar.

"Did I went too far. You're the one who went too far. I protected children from dangerous things by making them scared of it, but then you had to send your puny guardians to stop me and bring wonder, hope and dreams into the world and destroy fear, but they can't because there always will be fear." Said Pitch.

"There was a balance and you went too far. There was too much fear in the world." Said Tsar.

"No, there wasn't and thanks to you and your guardians no one believes in me." Said Pitch.

"No, that's not true. The little girl you wanted to take away from her family believes in you." Said Tsar.

"That's right, but her mother kills me if I ever come there again." Said Pitch.

"If you became a guardian when I had asked you, they would still have believed in you." Said Tsar.

**In Storybrooke.**

"Jackson, wake up." Said Mr. Overland soft.

Jackson slowly opened his eyes while he said: "But I have one question for you."

When his eyes were fully open, he realised that he was in his room again.

"You have to hurry up. You have to go to school, today." Said Mr. Overland.

Jackson sat up and hugged Mr. Overland tightly.

Mr. Overland was a little bit surprised, because he hadn't been expecting to be hugged.

Mr. Overland put his arms around Jackson.

"You will always love me, right?" Asked Jackson.

"Of course I will. Why do you ask?" Asked Mr. Overland.

"I love you and I just wanted to be sure, that you love me too." Said Jackson.

"You don't have to worry about that. I will always love you." Said Mr. Overland.

"Do you promise?" Asked Jackson.

"On my soul." Said Mr. Overland.

Then they stopped hugging and Mr. Overland said: "I'm going to make breakfast."

"Okay." Said Jackson.

Mr. Overland walked to the kitchen.

Jackson put the school uniform on.

That was one of the many reasons why he hated school.

After an half hour Jackson was walking to Henry's house to walk with him to the stop of the school bus.

When Jackson reached the house of Henry, he rang the bell.

Regina opened the door.

She didn't look very happy to see him.

"Hi, mayor. I'm going to get Henry for school." Said Jackson.

"No, I'm not letting him walk with you. Every time he is with you, he does dangerous things, like going into an old mine only to find something that isn't there." Said Regina.

"Nothing happened with him." Said Jackson.

"I don't care. I only care about my son being safe and that's not going to happen if he keeps hanging around with you." Said Regina and then she almost closed the door, but stopped when Jackson said: "I know that you threatened Archie."

Regina opened the door again and said: "So what."

"If you don't let me hang around with Henry, I will tell it to the sheriff." Said Jackson.

"You don't have proof, that I did it and Archie wouldn't say it to the sheriff, otherwise he would have done it by now." Said Regina and then she closed the door.

Jackson rang the bell again, but no one opened.

Jackson continued with ranging the bell, until the door got opened again.

Henry stood in the opening and quickly walked out of the house.

The he closed the door.

"We have to go now, before she comes." Said Henry.

Jackson nodded and then they ran to the stop of the school bus.

**In The Enchanted Forest.**

Pitch was standing in the front of a crowd on a big square.

In the middle of the square stood twelve pyres with one woman on each one.

The people thought that they were evil witches.

They didn't know that it were just normal, ordinary people.

Everyone except Pitch was looking with fear at them.

The twelve woman were looking back with more fear then the people in the crowd.

A guy started to say things about them and that they're evil and there are going to burn and after when their dead, they will burn in the flames of hell.

Then another guy put the pyres on fire and soon the so-called witched were burning and screaming.

Pitch was enjoying every second of their screaming.

When they were dead and had stopped screaming Pitch walked away.

When he was somewhere in the village, Sandy came to him.

Sandy was very mad and was standing on a little golden cloud so his head would be at the same height as Pitch.

"You should have seen it, Sandman. They burned twelve so-called witches. Twelve!" Said Pitch.

Sandman just kept staring very mad at him.

"That's a new record. Ha ha ha." Said Pitch laughing, while he thought of their screams.

Sandman was only was staring at him like Pitch was the one who burned them.

"Oh, Please. I'm not the one who tortured them for week and burned them." Said Pitch.

Pitch started to walk, while Sandman followed him.

"But I may have helped a little bit, with getting the ball rolling on this witch scare, but it's not my fault, you know. A little panic can grow into mass hysteria. I can't control it. I can only watch it explode, ha ha." Said Pitch.

Sandman got very mad and went in front of Pitch, so he couldn't walk further.

Symbols you only see in comics when someone is cursing appeared above Sandman's head.

"Is that a threat? I can't really tell." Said Pitch.

The symbols above Sandman's head disappeared and still with a mad look on his face, he flew away with on a golden cloud.

"What are you going to do now? Your cute, little, sweet dreams can't stop the witch hunts. Why won't you go along with it? I'm sure people like dreams about burning witched." Said Pitch.

Not much later Sandman was out of sight and Pitch was alone again.

**In Storybrooke.**

Jackson and Henry were walking out of the school.

"Did you almost fell asleep in the classroom, because I did." Said Jackson.

"No. Did you have a nightmare about your dad as the Boogieman and Emma as a female version of him?" Asked Henry.

Jackson looked at him with wide eyes.

"So Tsar really talked to us." Said Henry.

"How are we going to make her belief?" Asked Jackson.

"I have no idea, but Tsar said that help was coming." Said Henry.

"Yeah, but he also said that he was taking the tourist route and if he arrives, how do we know that it he's the help Tsar had send?" Asked Jackson.

"We will know, because there never, ever come strangers into the town." Said Henry.

"Emma was a stranger." Said Jackson.

"Emma doesn't count as a stranger, because she's Snow and Charming's daughter." Said Henry.

"How did she escape the curse?" Asked Jackson.

"With a magical wardrobe." Said Henry.

"Is it a wardrobe like the one in Narnia?" Asked Jackson.

"A sort of." Said Henry.

"What are we going to do, since your mom doesn't want us to hangout?" Asked Henry.

"We will stay keep hanging out and try to make Emma believe, otherwise they will never get their happy ending." Said Henry.

**In The Enchanting Forest.**

Emily Jane was looking Pitch and Sandman's conversation.

After a time she saw Sandman going away from Pitch.

He had probably sad something that had made Sandman mad.

She wasn't going to talk to him.

Not after that he had tried to replace her with a little girl for the second time.

Emily Jane walked away and created a portal with the wind.

She walked through the portal and ended up in the middle of the forest, next to the biggest tree.

The biggest tree was the heart of the nature on The Enchanted Forest.

Around the tree on a few meters distance stood four fountains.

The fountain in the north was made from ice blue stone, with silver.

The fountain was ornate with silver snowflakes.

The fountain in the west was made from orange stones and coper.

It was ornate with leaves in the colours: orange, yellow and red.

The fountain in the east was made from light green stone and a combination of gold and silver.

It was ornate with silver-golden birds and butterflies.

Out some of the birds came water.

The fountain in the south was made from gold.

It was ornate with light green flowers.

Emily Jane took a little, glass bottle out of a pocket in her dress.

In the glass bottle was a seed of a magic beanstalk.

She had stolen it from the giants, when they were eating and they hadn't even noticed.

Emily Jane walked to empty place in the forest.

She made a little hole in the ground for the seed.

She put the seed into the earth and closed the hole.

Then she made it rain.

Emily Jane had plans with the magic beans that came from the magic beanstalk.


	7. Ch7: The war created by the fallen hero

**Chapter 7: The war created by the fallen hero.**

**In Storybrooke in the night.**

Jackson ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

His hair wasn't as white as snow, his irises weren't ice blue and he wasn't so pale as in his dream.

Jackson was relieved, because that meant that they gave him strange looks because he was talking about the fairy-tale thing with Henry and not because he looked like a dead boy.

**In the meantime. **

Mary was in the supermarket buying eggs.

She was planning an egg hunt on Easter, but there is just one problem.

She couldn't paint and hide all the eggs alone and she couldn't ask the children for help.

Mary bought the eggs and went to another shop for the paint and tassels.

The eggs, the paint and the tassels where put in one big, white, plastic bag.

A few minutes later she was walking on the streets, looking up at the stars in the sky.

Mary accidently bumped against Mr. Aster.

Mary directly did a few steps back and looked in front of her to see against whom she had bumped.

She saw Mr. Aster and knew that he had a short fuse and got angry very fast.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do it. I was just looking at the stars and didn't know that you where there." Said Mary.

"Why do ya have paint in a bag?" Asked Mr. Aster.

"Oh.. That. I'm going to paint and hide eggs for the kids." Said Mary.

"Do ya need help with that?" Asked Mr. Aster.

"Yes, indeed." Said Mary.

"I could help ya." Said Mr. Aster.

"That would be great, but you don't need to help me." Said Mary.

"Let me help ya." Said Mr. Aster.

"Okay, but why? Don't take this wrong, but it's just Easter." Said Mary.

"Children like egg hunts on Easter. It makes them happy and one of most beautiful sounds is laughter of happy children." Said Mr. Aster.

"May I ask you a question, about you and Teresa?" Asked Mary.

"Yes." Said Mr. Aster.

"Have you two ever thought of having a baby?". Asked Mary.

"Yes we did, but Teresa can't get children." Said Mr. Aster.

"That must be terrible." Said Mary.

It stayed silent for a moment, but that ended, when Mr. Aster asked: "When and where can I come to paint the eggs?" Asked Mr. Aster

"You can come to my classroom, after school-time." Said Mary.

"Okay. See ya then." Said Mr. Aster and then he walked away.

Mary continued to walk to her home.

Mr. Aster walked past Emma and sheriff Graham, who was kissing her.

Mr. Aster wasn't going to look at their private moment.

**In Tsar's castle.**

Emily Jane was searching in the library to find a spell that would bring those stupid memories of her father and of her boyfriend back.

After a time she found a very thick book that was called: Lands without magic.

Emily Jane looked in the book.

There was much information over all the know worlds without magic.

There was even a world without magic, that was taken over by intelligent, evil sheep, who kept humans as slaves.

After a few hours she had read the whole book, but there was almost no information over the land without magic, where everyone from The Enchanted Forest was trapped.

The only information that stood in the book was that there was very much water and that there were many humans on it.

Emily Jane slammed the book shut and started to search for another book, what was going to take a while since the library was as big as a house.

A few days later, she had read all the books that could have information about the curse, but there stood nothing about the curse in it, except that it takes you to a random world with no magic.

Emily Jane walked out of the library and started to search for Tsar.

Ten minutes later she had found him in a big room, with games.

Most were games like: Ludo and goose board, but some of them were mind games like: chess and Dam.

Tsar was playing chess alone.

"Do you have any book that says more about the curse of The Evil Queen or how to restore someone's memories without using teeth?" Asked Emily Jane.

"No, I don't. I don't really like books that tell all the details of a curse, that's why I only have books that tell a little bit about a curse." Said Tsar while he didn't look at her.

"Do you know how the curse can be broken?" Asked Emily Jane.

"Emma needs to believe and do a true loves kiss. That's all." Said Tsar like it was nothing.

Then he moved one of the chess pieces.

"And how is she ever going to belief?" Asked Emily Jane.

"I don't know, but I do know that she will break the curse." Said Tsar.

"And when is that going to happen?" Asked Emily Jane.

"I don't know." Said Tsar.

"What if it happens, when Pitch or Bunnymund dies?" Asked Emily Jane.

"Pitch and Bunnymund are the only reason you're asking me all those questions, aren't they?" Asked Tsar while he looked up from the chessboard at Emily Jane.

Emily Jane stayed silent and then she walked away.

"I knew it." Said Tsar and then he looked back at his chessboard.

Tsar felt bad for Emily Jane, because she couldn't be with her true love.

Emily Jane went back to middle of The Enchanted Forest.

That was where her home was.

The heart of The Enchanted Forest was also there.

If that tree died, the whole planet would die with it.

She walked further until she had reached an enormous, mighty beanstalks with magic beans that could bring you to another realm.

She picked two magic beans and absorbed their power, so she didn't had to use it and then she could go to any world.

She was going to Storybrooke again, because about three days it would be Easter.

Suddenly she got a perfect idea, but it would go against the laws of nature on Earth, as they call that land without magic.

Emily Jane created a portal with the wind and the magic of the beans.

The magic and the wind merged and together created a portal to Storybrooke.

Emily Jane went into the portal.

Not much later the wind and the magic went from each other off and after that the magic and the wind slowly disappeared.

**In The Enchanted Forest underground.**

All kind of Pookas were walking around, talking to each other while their children were playing with each other.

It was summer, but it wasn't so hot underground as above.

It was probably one of the warmest days in The Enchanted Forest.

A grey Pooka was walking with his family.

The grey Pooka was E. Aster Bunnymund.

Next to him walked a female, light brown Pooka.

Her name was Hayley Bunnymund.

They were married.

Hayley had dark brown eyes and the same marks as Bunnymund (which all the Pooka's have) but hers were dark brown.

They had three kids.

Two sons and one daughter.

The oldest was a boy with grey fur, with dark brown marks and dark brown eyes.

His name was Eithan Bunnymund.

He was 15 years old.

The only girl, who wasn't the youngest nor the oldest had light brown fur, black marks and forest green eyes.

Her name was Arinya Bunnymund.

She was 12 years old.

The youngest son was an albino.

He had white fur, none marks and Magenta eyes.

His name was Percy Bunnymund.

He was seven years old.

Every Pooka of Percy's age is much bigger then him.

That's because he has Achondroplasia.

Because of that, he can't grow very fast and he won't become very big, like the other Pookas.

But that wasn't only the thing that made him different from the rest.

The rabbit holes that appeared in the ground when he stomped on the ground were the same, but if he made a circle with a paw on some random place, there appeared a magic portal that leaded to another realm.

After a few minutes Bunnymund and his family were almost home.

When they were all home they ate carrots.

That was probably the only food they ate.

"Okay kids, ya all need to go to bed." Said Hayley.

All the Pookas, except the albinos had an Australian accent, which makes you only think more that they all are kangaroos.

"Do we really need to go to bed now?" Asked Arinya.

"Yes, Ya are." Said Bunnymund.

After a few minutes the three children were sleeping and not much later Bunnymund and Hayley too.

Nobody noticed the black ship, that landed on an empty place that was even abandoned at the middle of the day.

The black ship seemed to absorb all the light that there was a few meters around it.

The crew consisted of pirates made from shadows and one tall, thin man with haunting silver-golden eyes.

The pirates were Dream pirates to be precisely.

"King. What are you going to do here?" Asked one of the Dream pirates.

I don't know which one, because they all looked the same.

"We are going to create chaos and among that chaos will be fear. That fear will make me stronger and then we are going to make sure that ever living being will fear us. We will destroy the light, for ever." Said Pitch.

"Really? I mean we had never done such a thing before you became our leader. Stealing dreams and destroying them is more our thing." Said the Dream pirate.

Pitch gave the Dream pirate a gaze that was a combination of anger, madness and an almost unnoticeable sadness.

"Like I care. You just do whatever I say or there will be consequences and I can tell you that that they aren't pleasant." Said Pitch.

"Yes, king. I will tell the others." Said the Dream pirate and then he walked away.

Not much later the Dream pirate came walking backwards back.

"What now?" Asked Pitch a little bit irritated, but no one noticed that.

"Sorry king, but I forgot to ask you, when we are going to create chaos?" Asked the Dream pirate.

"Tomorrow, when it's dark and everybody is safely in their home." Said Pitch.

"Okay King. I won't bother you for this evening anymore." Said the Dream Pirate.

Pitch lifted his left eyebrow and asked "Really?"

"Of course. For what do you see me? An idiot?" Asked the Dream Pirate.

"No, I see you for an irritating, noisy idiot and that I would be better without you." Said Pitch

The Dream pirate looked at Pitch without any emotion and said: "We'll see."

Then the Dream pirate walked away.

Pitch couldn't believe what the Dream Pirate just had said to him.

Most of them were too scared of him too say such a thing to him, but this one wasn't, but he was too scared of Pitch's power to actually do something to him.

In one of the big rooms of the ship, were most of the Dream pirates.

Most of them were drunk.

They were singing My jolly sailor bold.

"My name is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair, and I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year, my heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering golf, there is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold." Sang the Dream pirates, while they were dancing like drunk man.

"I'll come back later." Said the Dream pirate.

He didn't like the others when they were drunk.

They would always start to sing an old sailor song and sometimes they would put pink, light green and light blue girls clothes on, dance and sing about guys.

The clothes used to be from Kozmotis' wife.

Luckily for them Pitch didn't remember a thing, but that was probably because he was possessed and the Fearlings made him forget.

Sometimes Kozmotis would have taken totally control of his body and then he would try to run away and he would scream that they had to stay away from him.

That was just proof enough that he didn't remember a thing, otherwise he would have taken a sword and attacked them.

When Kozmotis screamed, they would laugh very hard and grab their swords.

Sadly enough they may not attack him, because the body may not get damaged, because if got too much damage the body would die.

Kozmotis would die too, which was a good thing for them, but the Fearlings were bound to his body.

If his body would die, so would the Fearlings.

**In Storybrooke.**

In the middle of the day, almost at the end of the school day.

Emily Jane arrived in Storybrooke.

She was going to break the laws of nature on the Earth, by making it snow.

On some planets it was normal that it would snow in the spring or in the summer.

If it would be very cold in the spring it wouldn't be strange if it started to snow, but unlucky for Mother Nature it wasn't.

Emily Jane walked to Mr. Aster house.

She would let it snow in the whole city, but it would begin above his house.

She hoped that it would make him remember everything or at least her.

Mostly her, but it would be nice if he just remembered everything.

When she stood there in front of his house, she saw him through the window.

He kissed Teresa on her lips.

He had kissed her in front of his real girlfriend, which he didn't know because he couldn't remember her but still.

Kissing someone else in front of your girlfriend even if you don't remember her, is not the way to keep her.

Then Mr. Aster walked out of the house towards the school.

That was it.

Emily Jane was really pissed off now.

When he would remember everything again, she was planning to slam him right in the face and give him a piece of her mind and after that she would kiss him and say how much she had missed him.

The wind that was connected to her feelings started to blow harder.

Emily Jane lifted her hands up in the sky and closed her eyes.

White clouds started to appear in the blue sky that was supposed to be cloudless.

The white clouds soon became grey and blocked the light of the sun.

The strange things was that there were only grey clouds in the sky above Storybrooke.

Places close to Storybrooke had a few white clouds or no clouds in the sky at all.

Within a few minutes the temperature had become a few degrees colder.

Not much later the it was minus thirteen degrees.

Emily Jane lowered her hands and snapped with her fingers.

Directly after that it started to snow just as heavy as when Jack was crying when they had met.

**In the park of Storybrooke.**

Jackson and Henry were playing football with a white and black football.

Suddenly the wind started to blow hard and the football rolled into the pond, that stood in the middle of the park.

"I'll go and get the ball." Said Jackson while he walked to the pond.

"Something's wrong." Said Henry.

Jackson turned to look at Henry and asked: "What's wrong?"

Henry looked up and saw that the once blue, cloudless sky was full with grey clouds.

"It was a warm day in spring and suddenly is gets as cold as in the winter."

The words had just left his mouth and it began to snow.

This made Henry and Jackson think for a few seconds of their little adventure in the nightmare.

"Henry, you were right. Strange things really start happening since your mother is here." Said Jackson.

Henry looked away from the sky to Jackson and said: "We must investigate this."

"Okay, but do we need the help of Emma or somebody else?" Asked Jackson.

"We could use help, but they won't help us, because they will try to find a logical, scientific explanation." Said Henry.

"Okay. Where do we start?" Asked Jackson.

"We start with searching in my book for clues at my home." Said Henry

"We have a problem then." Said Jackson.

"Why?" Asked Henry.

"Regina doesn't want us to hang around anymore, so I don't think that she will like it when I'm with you in your home." Said Jackson.

"I know, but she will let you in, because you're the only friend I have." Said Henry.

Jackson walked closer to Henry and said: "That can't be true. Emma and Archie are your friends too."

"Yes, but you're the only one that believes me and you physically four years older than me." Said Henry.

"What do you mean with physically?" Asked Jackson.

"Your real age is 342, but spirits don't age and you are a spirit." Said Henry.

"That's old." Said Jackson.

"Come on. Let's go." Said Henry and then they both walked to his house.

**In The Enchanted Forest.**

Percy was walking out of the school.

Even Pookas had to go to school.

The problem with school is, that no matter in which realm you are, there is always school.

Other Pookas of Percy's age were following him.

They were so much bigger than him.

"Hey, Percy!" Called the biggest strongest Pooka of them.

Percy just ignored them and walked faster.

"Hey, dwarf rabbit. Where are ya going?" Said the Pooka.

"I think that he can't hear ya." Said the other Pooka, who was a little bit smaller.

"Ya need to learn him a lesson, ya know." Said the fat Pooka, who walked behind them, because he wasn't fast enough.

"Ya, right." Said the biggest and then they started to run.

Percy knew what they were going to do and he started to run as fast as possible.

He took many corners, in the hope that they would lose him.

Percy looked behind him and saw that the three Pookas were almost close to him.

Percy looked back in front of him and saw that he had ran into a dead ending alley.

He held his left paw in front of him and made a circle in front of him.

A light blue light appeared.

It was a portal to another world.

Percy knew that he wasn't allowed to create one, since he may get lost there, but he didn't want to get punched by the strongest Pooka of his class.

He closed his eyes and jumped into the portal.

Directly after that it closed.

After a time Percy opened his eyes again.

He stood on a stone path.

The path was surrounded by enormous, green blades of grass.

This made Percy only feel smaller then that he was.

For a few minutes he even thought that he had shrunken.

Percy knew that he actually should go back to his own realm, but he was too curious to leave already.

He wanted to see more of this wonderful land.

Percy followed the path and after a time he smelled smoke.

"Who are you?" Asked a big blue and yellow caterpillar.

The caterpillar stood on an enormous big fly agaric.

He was smoking a hookah.

The caterpillar wore glasses with red glass and a red fez.

Percy looked up at the caterpillar.

"White rabbit, who are you?" Asked the caterpillar.

"I'm Percy." Said Percy.

"What a strange name." Said the caterpillar.

"What's yours?" Asked Percy.

"All you need to know is that I'm a caterpillar." Said the caterpillar

"Okay.." Said Percy and then he looked away.

"White rabbit, wait." Said the caterpillar calm.

Percy looked back at the caterpillar and asked: "What do you want?"

"Since The Queen Of Hearts is here, not many people come to visit me. Just stay here for the night and I won't call the knights of The Queen Of Hearts." Said the caterpillar.

"Okay, but after that I will directly go home." Said Percy.

"Good." Said the caterpillar.

**In Storybrooke.**

Jackson and Henry were sitting on Henry's bed in his room.

After an argument with Regina, she had let Jackson inside.

Now they were looking in the book of Henry searching for an answer.

After an half hour of searching in the book and reading the pages, they had found a story that took place before Easter.

The story had a picture of a boy that looked very much like Jackson, apart from the fact that the boy in the picture had snow white hair and ice blue eyes.

"Jack, that is you." Said Henry.

"Why do I wear those medieval pants?" Asked Jackson.

"Many people wore such pants in The Enchanted Forest. You were the only one who wore a hoodie." Said Henry.

"Seriously?" Asked Jackson

"Yep." Said Henry.

"Then they really didn't know anything about clothing." Said Jackson

"Actually you were the one." Said Henry.

"Well, not anymore." Said Jackson.

Henry looked up from the book at Jackson and said: "I know who made it snow."

"I didn't do it." Said Jackson, who now knew that he once had the power to make it snow and other stuff like that.

"I know you didn't do it Jack. It's Emily Jane." Said Henry.

"Who's Emily Jane?" Asked Jackson.

"She's mother Nature and she somehow escaped the curse." Said Henry.

"Is she real?" Asked Jackson.

"Of course she is." Said Henry.

"So she's evil." Said Jackson.

"What. No, she's not." Said Henry.

"If she's not evil, then why does she make it snow in the spring?" Asked Jackson.

"I don't know, but if she really was evil, there would be a storm or an earthquake." Said Henry.

"Well.. Then let's find out." Said Jackson and then they stood up.

**In The Enchanted Forest.**

Bunnymund had searched everywhere for his youngest son, but he couldn't find him anywhere.

Arinya had said that he was probably in another world, because a few Pookas had tried to punch him.

Eithan had been asking to every Pooka if they had seen Percy after school, but nobody had.

Hayley was staying with the children to make sure that they wouldn't disappear too.

She was worried sick for her youngest child.

At exactly twelve o'clock the Dream pirates started stealing dreams, so that their master could easily take control over them while asleep.

Pitch sent Fearlings out of his body into the Pookas.

The Fearlings made the Pookas kill each other.

Parents killed their own children and the children killed the weak and sick ones.

Nobody knew what they were doing.

Nobody knew that they were killing their own family.

Houses caught fire.

The ones who were too young to fight, didn't get possessed by the Fearlings.

They just watched how all the others slaughtered each other.

The youngest got drowned in the big river or caught fire.

By some were the viscera ripped out of the body and showed to them before they bled to death.

When there was just one Pooka left, the Fearlings went out of the bodies back into Pitch.

The Pooka that was left was Bunnymund.

When the Fearling had left him he saw dead bodies all around him.

The bodies around him were of his family.

Bunnymund looked at his paws and saw that his fur was drenched with blood.

Soon he started to remember how he had killed them and how they had tried to kill him.

Bunnymund knew that he would never, ever do such a thing, just like his family.

Not much later he realised that he had heard a strange voice in his head, that had been twisting his thoughts and made him do whatever the voice had been saying.

Bunnymund realised that he had must been possessed.

Bunnymund didn't want to see the bodies of his wife and children anymore.

He walked outside.

While walking he felt pain everywhere.

He probably hadn't felt it before, because he was in shock.

When Bunnymund was out of his house, he saw dead bodies of many Pookas and burning houses.

There lay dead bodies of children, who were too young to fight in the lake.

The river was as red as blood and even had viscera in it.

Bunnymund searched everywhere for another living Pooka, but there weren't.

Bunnymund thought that he was the only Pooka now, since this underground place was the only place where Pookas lived.

Sadly for him, he didn't know that Percy was still alive and was just staying in Wonderland for only this night.

Suddenly Bunnymund saw something black move.

It was a black ship.

On the ship stood many Dream pirates and Pitch.

Suddenly he knew who had made them kill each other.

It must be the man with the haunting eyes.

A black portal appeared in front of the ship.

The ship flew into it.

Bunnymund ran to the portal, but before he had jumped into the portal, it had disappeared.

Now Bunnymund was left alone.

**In Storybrooke.**

Jackson was following Henry, because he had actually no idea how Mother Nature looked like.

Henry had an idea were Emily Jane may be.

She was probably somewhere close to Mr. Aster's house.

After a few minutes they had reached Mr. Aster's house and Emily Jane was there indeed.

She stood in front of the house.

"Emily Jane!" Called Henry.

Emily Jane turned and looked at Henry.

Jackson found that Emily Jane looked a bit like his dad.

"Why are you making it snow?" Asked Henry, when they stood in front of her.

"I can't wait on a woman to break a curse, she doesn't even believe in. I can't no longer stand it to see Bunnymund kissing some random girl, who thinks she all that." Said Emily Jane, while she only looked at Henry and didn't even notice Jackson.

"That girl that thinks 'that she's all that' is Tooth." Said Henry.

"Really?" Asked Emily Jane.

"Yep." Said Henry.

"I didn't recognise her without her feathers." Said Emily Jane.

"Me neither, but that's not why we want to talk to you." Said Henry.

"Then why do you want to talk to me?" Asked Emily Jane.

"We want to talk to you because Aster may not remember." Said Henry.

"Why not?" Asked Emily Jane.

"Because he might think that he's totally cuckoo and The Evil Queen won't like it and then she might do something bad to him." Said Henry.

"Okay, but what if it doesn't work?" Asked Emily Jane.

"It will work, because Henry told me that some guy, who can see the future had said that." Said Jackson.

Henry looked at Jackson with an expression that said: seriously.

"His name is Rumpelstiltskin." Said Henry.

Emily Jane looked at Jackson and recognised him as Jack and as the boy that had replaced her.

"You." Said Emily Jane with a dangerous tone.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jackson.

"You replaced me." Said Emily Jane.

"With what?" Asked Jackson.

"With family. I am his one and only child for good or ill. Not you." Said Emily Jane.

"No, Emily. That's not true." Said Henry.

"Why isn't it?" Asked Emily Jane, while she looked angry at him.

"Your mother was pregnant with Jack." Said Henry.

"That's not possible. She's dead." Said Emily Jane.

"She is indeed, but she didn't die when you were little. She had made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin and went away with another guy. Rumpelstiltskin made it look like she got beheaded." Said Henry.

"Henry, don't you there to lie to me." Said Emily Jane.

"He's not. Believe me. He never lies when it goes about fairy-tales." Said Jackson.

**In The Enchanted Forest.**

Percy stepped out of his portal, but forgot to close it when he saw all the dead bodies.

The whole underground place was filled with a terrible silence.

Percy could hear every blade of grass that moved when he moved his paw.

Percy quickly ran to his house.

When he got there, he noticed that the doors still stood open.

He walked inside and saw the bodies of his mother, brother and sister, but not of his dad.

Tears started to well up in his eyes and run down his cheeks.

After an half hour there no longer came tears.

He walked out of his house and started to search for his dad.

He still had the hope that he would still be alive.

Percy never found his dad.

He walked back to the place where the portal stood.

He went through it back to Wonderland.

Then he closed the portal.

**In Storybrooke.**

Jackson and Henry were back in Henry's room.

Emily Jane hadn't believed them very fast, but Henry let her look in his book and that was proof enough.

Now they were sitting with Graham on Henry's bed, because Graham started to remember about his past life.

"When did the flashes begin?" Asked Henry, who had forgotten what Tsar had said.

"Eh.. Right after I kissed Emma." Said Graham.

"You kissed my mom." Said Henry.

Graham just looked at him with an expression that said: not now.

Henry looked back at the book again and asked: "What did you see?"

"A wolf." Said Graham.

"That's it. You are a werewolf." Said Jackson.

Henry slammed his hand against his head and said: "Little red riding hood is a werewolf, not him."

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Jackson.

"I just found the story. You were about to hurt Mary Margaret, weren't you?" Asked Henry while he put his hand away.

"Yes, how do you know?" Asked Graham.

"Mary Margaret is Snow White, which makes you the Huntsman." Said Henry while he looked at a page of Graham in black clothes with a knife in his hand.

"Soo.. You really think that I could be another person?" Asked Graham.

"Makes total sense. You were raised by wolves and that is why you keep seeing one. It's your friend. Your guide. He's trying to help you." Said Henry.

"I'm remembering this, because I kissed your mother. H-how is that possible?" Asked Graham confused.

"Well.. You two do have a special connection. She owes you her life." Said Henry.

"Why?" Asked Graham.

Jackson was listening to the conversation, but it was too boring for him.

Jackson moaned.

"What's wrong Jack?" Asked Henry while he looked at Jackson.

"It's boring." Said Jackson.

Henry then looked back at Graham and ignored Jackson's moans.

"Snow White is her mother. You saved her. If you hadn't my mom wouldn't have been born." Said Henry.

"What happened after I spared Snow white's life?" Asked Graham.

"The Queen took your heart. She ripped it out. That's a kind of her thing. She didn't want you to be able to feel again." Said Henry.

"How did she do that?" Asked Jackson.

"With magic of course." Said Henry, who said it like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Let me see that book." Said Graham.

Henry gave him the book.

Graham started to look at every page and stopped at the page with The Evil Queen in front of her vault.

"What's that?" Asked Graham, while he pointed at the symbol on the vault.

"I saw that too. The wolf was eyeing at it." Said Graham.

"That's her vault. That's where she keeps your heart." Said Henry.

"Wait a minute. That symbol is also on the building where we…" Said Jackson.

"That's right." Said Henry.

"What did you do there? Asked Graham.

"Nothing." Said Henry quickly.

**In The Enchanted Forest.**

Bunnymund was walking through the forest.

He, a fairy, an old man and a little guy made from golden dream-sand were chosen to be a guardian.

The guy they must stop was the guy who had possessed the Pookas and made them kill each other.

Bunnymund totally wanted to kill him, but he had promised the rest of the guardians that he wouldn't try to kill Pitch or to go to him, because he's too powerful and killing someone isn't a good thing.

Suddenly Bunnymund heard someone laughing.

It was a laugh only maniac would have.

Out of the shadows came Pitch.

"What do you want, Pitch?" Asked Bunnymund angry.

"I want to remind you that you can't be a guardian. Not after what you did to your family. To you children." Said Pitch.

"That wasn't me. That was you." Said Bunnymund.

"Really?" Asked Pitch.

Pitch wanted to say more, but suddenly he started to groan out of pain.

Pitch closed eyes .

"Stop it Pitch." Said Bunnymund angry.

Pitch opened his eyes.

They were filled with shock.

"You have to stay away from me. You're not save with me around." Said Pitch, while he walked away.

"How dare you walk away from me, after you let them die!" Yelled Bunnymund angry.

Pitch turned around with sad look in his eyes and said: "I'm so sorry."

"No, you're not." Said Bunnymund angrier.

Then Pitch started to groan again and close his eyes.

After that he had opened his eyes again, they were filled with hate instead of sadness.

"Of course I'm not. How can you be sorry for something you didn't do. I wasn't the one who killed them. I just made them kill each other. Do you have any idea how funny it was?" Said Pitch.

That was too much for Bunnymund.

He let out a war cry and ran to Pitch with his boomerang.

Pitch snapped with his fingers and Bunnymund was trapped in a nightmare, that showed him how he had killed his family.

**In Storybrooke.**

Many people were on the graveyard, because Graham had died the night that he remembered everything again.

Mr. Overland took care of the funeral and now Graham's dead body was buried under ground in the graveyard a day before Easter.

The snow Emily Jane had made was still there and it would take a few more days before it was completely gone.

Jackson missed Graham even though he would get him most of the time he skipped school.

Henry missed him too and again there was no body except Sandy, who remembered about their past life in the Enchanted Forest.

Many people had been going to the funeral of Graham.

Even Regina, who had (if you believed Henry) squeezed Graham's heart.

Henry and Jackson were in the park.

"Emma may not fall in love with someone as long as the curse is still here." Said Henry.

"Your right." Said Jackson.

"Not that it would happen anytime soon, since it's hard to let her trust you." Said Henry.

"So… Do you want to go find some eggs with me on Easter?" Asked Jackson.

"Sounds great." Said Henry.

**In The Enchanted Forest.**

Bunnymund was walking through the forest.

He looked at the stars the whole time.

He never looked away or blinked.

After a time he saw a shining blue star in the clear black night sky.

Bunnymunds closed his eyes to summon The Blue Fairy.

Not much later the blue star came down.

How lower it came, how better you could see that it was The Blue Fairy.

She wore a blue dress, with light pink on her chest.

The dress had many light pink and light blue roses on it.

She had light blue wings that didn't move as fast as Tooth's wings.

She had a blue flower necklace.

The Blue Fairy had brown hair with little curls in it and she had brown eyes.

"Why do you wish to see me?" Asked The Blue Fairy.

"I have a wish." Said Bunnymund.

"What is your wish?" Asked The Blue Fairy.

"I wish that Pitch Black, The Nightmare King never existed." Said Bunnymund.

"That's not possible." Said The Blue Fairy.

"Why not?" Asked Bunnymund.

"You would need a time travel spell for that and make sure that his parents never met, but that's dark magic." Said The blue Fairy.

"Is there another thing that can at least make him powerless or disappear?" Asked Bunnymund.

"Yes, there is, but I'm not going to tell you what it is." Said The Blue Fairy.

"Why not?" Asked Bunnymund angry.

"Because you only want this for selfish reasons. You only want revenge on him." Said The Blue Fairy.

"People are in danger. Everyone is scared and lives in fear. Children can't have a good childhood as long as he's here. Don't you care about the people or the children?" Said Bunnymund angry.

"I do care, but this wish would darken your heart, until it's as black as coal. Besides Pitch doesn't deserve that, after all what he had been going through." Said The Blue Fairy.

"What has he been going through that gave him the right to kill people or scare them?" Asked Bunnymund furious.

"Once upon a time he was a great hero, who may not marry his true love. They fell apart, because of magic. He got married and got a girl. His wife cheated on him, while she was pregnant of a son. He guarded a cell filled with thousands of Fearlings. He got tricked into thinking that his daughter was in danger and that the Fearlings would hurt her. He opened the cell to safe her and found out that she had never been in danger. The Fearlings went into his body and possessed him. Then he became the shadow of the great man he once had been. He became Pitch Black." Said The Blue Fairy.

"That still doesn't give him the right to kill someone." Said Bunnymund, who had calmed a bit down.

"And he doesn't have that right, but do not fear. Every power had its own limits." Said The Blue Fairy and then she flew back to the night sky, where you only could see a shining blue dot, that looked like a blue star.


	8. Ch8: Desperate daughter

**Chapter 8: Desperate daughter.**

**On a moon inside the Constellation Orion.**

Emily Jane stood there all alone in her room, watching her father walking through the hall.

He was going to the prison planet with a ship.

He was going there to guard The Fearlings all on his own.

It was a matter of time until Emily Jane realized that if her father doesn't get replaced by another guard, she was most likely not going to see him.

The idea that she was never going to be with her father and that she was going to spend the rest of her life without somebody, who truly loves her to take care for her, scared her.

On her age you don't really think about finding true love and other stuff.

That moment she made a decision.

She was going on the ship and make her father go back home with her.

Emily Jane ran to the place where the ship stood as fast as possible.

She didn't care that she was still in her nightgown.

All she cared about was her father.

Suddenly Emily Jane got grabbed by her left arm.

One of the housemaids had grabbed Emily Jane by her arm.

Emily Jane tried to pull her arm out of the grasp of the housemaid, but the house maid was far more stronger then Emily Jane.

"Let me go." Emily Jane said angry.

"Where did you think you were going, young lady. You just healed from a sickness that could have been your death." The housemaid said.

"To my dad. I don't want him to go." Emily Jane said.

"Not a chance young lady. Your father gave me strict orders to not let you go on board of that ship." The housemaid said.

Emily Jane suddenly got a plan.

The housemaid couldn't hear so good and it took a time before the ship went away.

"I'm hungry." Emily Jane said.

"Come with me to the kitchen, then I will make some food for you." The housemaid said.

After a few minutes they were in the kitchen.

Emily Jane set down on one of the chairs at the table while the housemaid started to prepare the food.

The room was very big.

There didn't stand many furniture, so it always gave you the feeling that you were alone, even if you were with company.

Emily Jane waited a few minutes until she was sure that the housemaid was too busy with the food to notice Emily Jane.

She slowly stood up and walked away very, very, very silently.

The housemaid didn't notice a thing.

After a few minutes she started to run again.

She quickly ran onto the ship and went behind a few tons.

When the food was finally done, the house maid asked, "Do you want something to drink."

No body answered.

The housemaid asked it a few more times, but yet again nobody answered.

Then she realized that Emily Jane was gone.

The house maid started to search through the whole castle, but she didn't find Emily Jane.

Not much later she realized that Emily Jane must be close to the ship.

The housemaid ran to the ship, but when she had gotten there the ship was already gone.

**In Storybrooke.**

Jackson and Henry were in the park searching for eggs.

The snow was almost gone.

Luckily for them the snow didn't make it harder to find the eggs.

Henry and Jackson had already found 5 eggs.

You only may take six eggs, otherwise there wouldn't be enough for the other children.

"Jack, look over there." Henry said while he pointed at an egg in a tree.

"I'll get the egg, you just wait here, okay?" Jackson asked while he looked at the tree.

The tree was 4 times bigger then Jackson.

Jackson walked to the tree and started to climb in it.

After a few minutes he could reach the egg.

Jackson took it, but then he suddenly heard something snap.

Immediately the branch he stood on broke and fell down.

Jackson fell down with the Easter egg in his right hand.

Henry did a few steps back, so that the falling branch couldn't hit him at all.

Jackson landed on the thick branch.

"Au!" Jackson said loud.

"Is everything alright Jack?" Henry asked worried.

"Don't worry, I'm alright. At least I think so." Jackson said and then he slowly stood up and walked to Henry.

He gave him the egg while he said, "Here's the egg."

Henry put the egg in a pink, plastic basket Mary Margaret had given them for the eggs.

"I'm going to talk to Mary, about operation Cobra." Henry said.

"I didn't know that she was helping us with that." Jackson said.

"She isn't, but she's Snow White. She is cursed and needs to be with Charming and she helped us without even knowing it." Henry said.

"How?" Jackson asked.

"I inspected the eggs and most of them have been painted by someone with experience and the only person with experience in this town, is The Easter Bunny." Henry said.

Jackson started to laugh and Henry got confused by it.

"Why are you laughing?" Henry asked confused while he looked around to see if he could find something funny.

Jackson slowly stopped laughing and said, "Nothing. I just thought that you said that The Easter Bunny painted the eggs. I already see a very little, cute bunny painting eggs with Mary Margaret, while they both eat ice-cream sandwiches and drink a cup of tea."

"I said that indeed. He's cursed too and he's the guardian of hope and he isn't a cute, little bunny. He's a Pooka and Pookas look like a combination of a kangaroo and a bunny." Henry said.

"Oh.." Jackson said, who didn't know what more he could say.

He felt a little bit embarrassed, that he laughed about something that wasn't actually funny.

"In Stroybrooke, he's Mr. Aster. The owner of the pet shop." Henry said.

**A few days later.**

Henry and Jackson were sitting in the wooden play castle.

Not many children came here to play, so Henry and Jackson were the only one there.

Henry and Jackson were reading the pages of Henry's book to look if they could find someone they could help.

"Why did The Blue Fairy have to be a nun here." Henry said plaintive.

"Wait, we have nuns here." Jackson said surprised.

"Yes, didn't you know that?" Henry asked.

Jackson nodded and asked, "Why is it a problem that she's a nun?"

"Because she's your father's true love." Henry said.

"I thought that The Blue Fairy was good and that The Bogeyman was possessed and bad." Jackson said.

"Before your dad became possessed , they were in love." Henry said.

"So, when the curse is broken, it is possible that The Blue Fairy becomes my stepmother." Jackson said.

"Yep." Henry said, while he imagined Mr. Overland and Mother superior running to each other and kiss in front of all the other nuns, while they were looking at them with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"That's weird." Jackson said.

"Maybe… we should give the townspeople reasons to choose Emma as the sheriff and not someone else." Henry said.

"If they would listen to us." Jackson said and then it stayed silent for a while, because none of them didn't know what to say.

They both knew that what Jackson just said was true.

They wouldn't listen, because Henry's just a child with a strange theory and Jack is just an adolescent, who plays with children younger than him.

Henry broke the silence by saying, "There is coming a movie about you and the guardians."

"Seriously?" Jackson asked.

"Yes. Could we watch the trailer on your mobile?" Henry asked.

"Sure." Jackson said while he took his mobile out of his pocket and gave it to Henry.

Henry went to YouTube, typed Rise of the guardians trailer in the search bar and chose the trailer with Jack Frost in it.

Henry and Jackson both watched it.

Jackson just watched it and wanted to see the movie, when it came out, but there isn't a cinema is Storybrooke.

Henry's eyes widened while he was watching the trailer.

The guardians and Pitch looked exactly the same as in his book.

The homes of North, Tooth, Bunnymund and Pitch even looked the same as in his book.

When the trailer ended Jackson said, "It seems like a good movie to me."

"Jack, did you notice that you, the guardians and Pitch looked exactly the same as in my book?" Henry asked.

"I hadn't noticed that, but now you're saying it, they really looked the same as in your book." Jackson said.

"Do you think the makers of the movie know about the enchanted forest?" Henry asked.

"I don't think so, otherwise it would have been in the enchanted forest and not on Earth." Jackson said.

"Or they know about it and the curse, but they don't want the evil queen to know that they know, so it takes place in this world." Henry said.

"I think that they don't fear the evil queen, because the person who wrote your book wasn't." Jackson said.

"What if the writer of this book, wrote more books. What if the writer helped with the movie or knew someone who helped with the movie. What if the writer wrote the books the movie is based on or knew the person who wrote the books." Henry said.

Jackson looked at Henry with an expression that said that he totally didn't understand him at all.

"No, the writer of my book must be from the enchanted forest, since the pictures are very realistic." Henry said.

"Who wrote the books the movie is based on?" Jackson asked.

"That was William Joyce." Henry said.

"How could he possibly know the writer of your book? Especially when the writer is from another world?" Jackson asked.

"With magic beans." Henry said.

"What's so magical about beans?" Jackson asked.

"They take you to another world, but my mom may not know about this movie." Henry said.

"Why may Emma not know about it?" Jackson asked.

"I mean my other mom. Mom number two." Henry said.

"But what if writers actually have a power to see glimpses of other worlds and call it imagination and they write stories about those glimpses." Jackson said.

"That's also possible. Sadly we can't ask it to any writer, since they believe that it's imagination, while it is imagination or glimpses of another world." Henry said.

**On The Prison Planet.**

Emily Jane was searching in the building for the room where her father would be guarding the Fealings.

She didn't follow her dad, since he would directly send her home if he noticed her.

Soft moans and pleads from the prisoners could be heard everywhere.

Listening to them wasn't so good for the health of your mind.

Emily Jane had looked into almost every room, where she saw the most dangerous criminals of the universe locked up in a cell.

After a long time of searching she heard someone laugh.

It wasn't the kind of laugh you hear when someone told a good joke.

It was a dark, twisted laugh and it could be heard all over the planet.

The laugh was filled with creepy, soft voices, but also with the voice of Kozmotis.

"Daddy." Emily Jane said hard.

The laugh slowly stopped, like Emily Jane had said a magic word.

She walked into a room where a guard was sleeping.

"Little girl, open the door. This evil guy locked us up." The prisoners in the cell said.

"I may be little, but I'm not stupid." Emily Jane said and then she took the dagger of the sleeping guard.

Emily Jane ran to the room where the laugh had come from.

She saw her dad standing in the room, but there was a very, enormous problem.

The problem was that her dad, who she loved with her whole heart, wasn't her dad anymore.

He had a stone grey skin, silver-golden haunting eyes and his hair seemed to be blacker then it used to be.

He wore: a black robe, that seemed to have sleeves but actually hadn't; black pants and black shoes.

"Daddy?" Emily Jane asked, who tightened her grip on the dagger.

"Oh.. Does the little girl want her daddy to save her from the scary man." Pitch said.

"Why are you asking that?" Emily Jane asked scared.

"To make you realise that daddy isn't here and will never be here and that he won't save you." Pitch said.

"What are you talking about? Seriously? You're acting like you're the Bogeyman. And what did you do to yourself? You totally used too much make-up. I didn't even know that you used it until now." Emily Jane said.

"I don't wear make-up." Pitch said angry.

"Dad, please stop it. It's not funny. You're making me think that you actually are the Bogeyman from the stories." Emily Jane said.

"I'm not you father. I may look a bit like him, but I'm not him. I'm Pitch Black. I'm the prince of darkness and the king of nightmares." Pitch said.

Emily Jane was hurt by her father's words.

She looked around to find a clue that would show her why her father said them.

When she saw that the door of the cell stood open, she understood what happened.

She knew what Fearlings could do, but she didn't know why her father would open the door of their cell in the first place.

Emily Jane looked back at Pitch and asked, "If you're the prince of darkness, who's the king of darkness?"

**In Storybrooke.**

Henry and Jackson were in Henry's room.

They were both looking at the pictures in the books from the Guardians of childhood series.

The pictures in the books were different from Henry's book or the movie.

The stories however were at some parts the same as in Henry's book.

The difference was that in Henry's book, the stories took place in the enchanted forest; fairy-tale characters had a part in the story about the guardians and there were relationships in it, that didn't even get mentioned in the Guardians of childhood series.

"Henry, I think that the guy, who wrote this series and the person, who wrote your book don't know each other. Maybe there are more version of your book and that guy must have read it and found it good, so he wrote about it. Like a fanfiction writer, only he changed it so much that it couldn't go against the copyright anymore, like the makers of Inspector Gadget did, because they had to take his moustache away or he would look too much like inspector Clouseau. It's just coincidence." Jackson said.

Henry looked at Jackson with the most serious expression he ever had and said, "If there is one thing I learned, it's that coincidence doesn't exist."

"Are you sure about that I mean you found the site, that gave you Emma's address and that was coincidence." Jackson said.

"I know, but that are the little things. Those don't count and what we are talking about isn't a little thing. It's a big thing in our problem with the curse, because if Mary Margaret hadn't given me this book I wouldn't even have known that this whole town was cursed and the problem we have with the guardians of childhood series is that it's someway, somehow connected to this book, which makes it connected to the curse." Henry said.

"Did you ever searched for information about this book?" Jackson asked.

"No." Henry said, while he suddenly felt very stupid, because the answer about the writer of his book could maybe be found on the internet.

**On the prison planet.**

Emily Jane was being held against the wall by her now possessed dad.

She had dropped the knife out of fear a few minutes ago and that wasn't a good thing.

Something told Emily Jane that he wasn't going to win the dad of the year price.

Pitch had a very strong grip on her arms and it actually started to hurt.

"Daddy, you're hurting me. Stop, please?" Emily Jane said scared.

She never had been so scared in her whole life as in that moment.

"How many times do I have to tell you, that I'm not your father!" Pitch yelled angry.

"And how many times do I have to tell you, that you have to look in my locket, because there is a picture of you without a grey skin in it." Emily Jane said, while she looked straight into Pitch's haunting eyes.

Pitch went with his sharp nails into Emily Jane's arm.

Emily Jane screamed from the top of her longs out of pain.

Thick, red blood slowly came out of the wounds Pitch had made.

The guards who were in another room guarding something else could hear it.

They directly ran to the room where Emily Jane and Pitch were.

Pitch was feeding of her fear and he liked it.

When the guards entered the room with their daggers and swords in their hands, they almost dropped it out of disbelief.

They could understand what Emily Jane, the daughter of general Kozmotis was doing here, but they couldn't belief what they were seeing.

Some guards spoke his name in disbelief out, while others asked what he was doing.

They didn't want to belief that Kozmotis, the greatest hero of the golden age, the leader of the golden army, was possessed by all the Fearlings he had been guarding.

Pitch looked very irritated to the guards and asked, "Am I wearing something of you?"

"General, let your daughter go. It may sound strange, but your possessed now and the Fearlings are making you think that this is a good thing and that you need to feed on her, but that's not true and you don't want that, so please let her go and go into the cell so we can lock you up for safety reasons and in the meantime we will find a way to get them out of your body." A long female guard said.

"I like being possessed and feed on fear so.. No." Pitch said and then he licked the blood on Emily Jane's arms.

The guards understood that talking was going to help, so they had to do it on the hard way.

They all raised their weapons, let out a war cry and ran to Pitch.

Pitch quickly let Emily Jane's arms loose, ran to the shadows in the corner of the room and disappeared.

Tears slowly started to well up in Emily Jane's eyes and run down her cheeks to eventually fall on the ground.

**In Storybrooke.**

Henry had found information about his book on the internet on the mobile phone of Jackson.

There were a few other editions of it and they very old.

Nobody knew who wrote it, so it doesn't really have copyright.

"My theory could be right." Jackson said happy while he looked away from the screen of his mobile phone at Henry.

Henry was frowning while he kept looking at the screen.

This meant that Henry was very hard concentrating on something and you better cannot disturb him.

After a few minutes of watching Henry frown, Jackson was starting to die from boredom.

He lay down onto the bed and started to act like he really was dead.

After one or two minutes Henry finally stopped frowning and looked up from the screen.

He looked next to him and saw that Jackson was lying on his bed.

Henry patted Jackson's leg to let him know that he was done, but Jackson didn't react like he normally would.

"Jack I'm done." Henry said.

"I'm dead" Jackson said with a serious tone.

"So, you can't feel." Henry said with mischievous smile on his face.

"Indeed." Jackson said.

Henry went on his knees next to Jackson still with his mischievous smile on his face.

"So you're not going to feel anything I'm going to do to you." Henry said on a mischievous tone.

"That's right." Jackson said, not knowing what Henry was going to do.

Henry quickly started to tickle Jackson in his side.

Jackson laughed and tried to say that Henry had to stop, but he couldn't.

After a few minutes Henry stopped, because he noticed that Jackson

couldn't breathe.

After a while Jackson said, "Do that.. never.. again."

"Okay, but only if you promise that you will always be my friend." Henry said while he looked at Jackson.

He knew that Jackson was going to say yes, but he just wanted to hear him say that.

"I promise." Jackson said while he looked at Henry with a smile.

Henry smiled back and said, "Me too."

**On a different planet.**

Emily Jane was sitting in the girls bedroom.

There stood many old and empty beds in the room.

Here and there were a few beds with a girl in it.

In the empty beds used to be girls too, but they had luck.

They got adopted and now they hopefully lived with people that love them and care for them.

The other girls didn't get as much luck as them.

They were still there, in the hopeless place called: the orphanage.

Emily Jane was one of the unlucky girls.

She wasn't wanted by any of the persons that came here to adopt a child.

They all knew what happened to her dad.

They thought that her once so great father was a traitor and that he let the Fearlings escape on purpose, but that he hadn't expect them to possess him.

They also thought that she was just like him, a betrayer of the golden age.

Emily Jane had been stuck in the orphanage for two years now and her father was still possessed.

She was starting to lose hope on ever being with her father as a family and not with his as a monster and she as a scared child.

She wondered if there were more children in this big universe that knew how it was like to be, not wanted, forgotten and hurt by you own dad.

She still had a few family members left, but they were just the same as all the others and they made it very clear that they never wanted to see her again, by calling her diabolus (that's Latin for devil).

There was a time that this orphanage gave hope and it was the most safest place a child could ever be, but now it was just a ruin.

Many things were too dangerous now, like the stairs.

It was rotten and even a soft tab with one finger could make a big hole in it.

A few days ago, Emily Jane had realised that no one was ever going to lover her or care for her.

Emily Jane took a bag that was filled with stuff to survive, that lay next to her.

She stood up and slowly walked away.

The wooden floor creaked with every step she took.

Once in a while she stopped and looked around to check if someone was coming, but nobody came which is totally normal since children ran away from this orphanage all the time.

After an half hour she was finally out of the orphanage.

The cold winter wind blew softly against her cheeks and seemed to be playing with her hair, like a cat does with a piece of string.

The night sky was totally pitch black.

The little light that came from an oil lamp that stood just a few steps from the house casted creepy, dark shadows behind the trees.

The oil lamp had been very expensive and the children had worked for the money very hard.

The only reason they had that oil lamp was, because the grownups thought that it would protect them from the darkness of the Fearlings, which of course didn't.

Emily Jane took a deep breath and walked away from the orphanage, but she still avoided the shadows, because you never know what might be hiding there.

**In Storybrooke.**

It was late in the evening.

Almost all the city residents were on the street in front of the town hall.

It had caught flame.

Emma had saved Regina, who had been in the town hall.

Now everyone saw her as a hero.

Henry and Jackson went to Emma, who was talking with Archie, Mary Margaret, Ruby and widow Lucas.

"She did it. The fireman saw it." Henry said.

"You are a hero." Ruby said.

"We should see if they have a picture of the rescue." Mary Margaret said.

Then she and Ruby walked away.

"Then we could make posters." Widow Lucas said.

"People would love that. That's a great idea." Archie said.

Then Archie and widow Lucas walked away, discussing the picture on a poster idea.

Emma lowered to Henry's height, looked at him like a mother and said, "This is how good wins. You do something good, people see it and then they want to help you."

"Maybe you're right." Henry said

Emma stood up while she said, "See Henry, we don't have to fight dirty."

Jackson noticed a piece of rope lying in front of the town hall.

The piece must have been in the fire, because it was for a part blackened.

"What is that rope doing there?" Jackson asked.

Emma walked to it, let it roll with her foot to another side and looked at it.

"I have to go. I see you guys tomorrow." Emma said and then she walked away.

"You're mother really is a saviour." Jackson said.

"I know." Henry said happy.

"How did the town hall caught fire?" Jackson asked, while he looked at Henry.

"I don't know." Henry said, while he looked Jackson straight in the eye.

"Do you think someone put it on fire?" Jackson asked.

"Maybe, but who would do such a thing, I mean almost everyone is afraid of her." Henry said.

Suddenly Henry realised who would do such a thing, he only needed proof to be sure.

Henry looked at the piece of rope, then he looked back at Jackson and said, "It was mister Gold."

"Are you sure, I mean he needs a cane to walk." Jackson said.

"Think about it. There is just one person in the whole town, except my mother that isn't afraid of my other mother and that is mister Gold. Rumpelstiltskin could spin and the rope you buy in shops here aren't very big. He must have been spinning this rope." Henry said.

"But he's cursed. He doesn't remember that he once was Rumpelstiltskin." Jackson said.

"Some things just don't go away. Just like you in the nightmare. You knew how to create a ladder made of ice, while you don't remember that you are Jack Frost." Henry said.

**In the Enchanted forest, a few years after Emily Jane ran away.**

Emily Jane was fourteen now.

Emily Jane was reading in a book about spells that have to do with nature.

She was pretty good at it.

She already could make it rain in 5 minutes, but making it stop took 15 to 25 minutes.

She hoped that she could save her father from the Fearlings inside him with magic.

Sadly the magic with spells that will surely work are dark magic and she doesn't want to become like the monster her dad became.

She sat next to a boy, she had met a few days ago.

The boy was fourteen too.

He had auburn hair parting to the right, minor freckles on his cheeks, a small white scar below his bottom lip and emerald green eyes.

He wore a long-sleeve, light green tunic, a dark brown vest made of fur and boots that matched his vest.

His name was Hiccup Horrondous Haddock the third.

After a while Emily Jane had looked at all the spells in the book, but none that could help her with her father.

She slammed the book shut.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked on a strange way.

Emily Jane looked at him and saw that he had a flushed skin.

He had a half empty cup in his hands.

The cup was half filled with beer.

His breathe smelled extremely like alcohol.

"I couldn't find something." Emily Jane said.

"Here drink this. I makes you feel better." Hiccup said, while he held the cup in front of her face.

Emily Jane took it and drank it up as fast as possible.

**In Storybrooke.**

Many people were sitting in the building were the debate was held.

Jackson was there too, only because Henry had asked him to come.

Many people were talking to each other.

One louder than the other.

"Why do you want to see this? It's boring." Jackson said.

"I know, but I just want to see good win." Henry said.

"With good you mean you mother, right?" Jackson asked.

"Of course." Henry said.

"Do you have sun glasses with you?" Jackson asked.

"No, why?" Henry asked.

"Then I could pretend to be awake, while I would be sleeping." Jackson said.

"You would miss the victory of good if you did that." Henry said.

"How can you be so sure that Emma will win?" Jackson asked.

"Because good always wins." Henry said.

Then the sound of talking became louder with the minute.

Almost all the seats were occupied now.

**In the enchanted forest.**

Emily Jane woke up from the sound of birds singing there song as they did in the mating season.

Emily Jane lay in bed, which was strange since she couldn't remember going into a bed.

She opened her eyes and sat up.

She was shocked when she saw that she wasn't in the room of the tavern were she slept.

She felt something move next to her.

Emily Jane looked at the place where she had felt it and saw Hiccup and he was naked.

She quickly looked at herself and saw that she was naked too.

She directly realised what must have happened, but the last thing she could remember was that she drank some beer.

She didn't remember getting drunk.

Emily Jane looked around for her clothes and when she saw then lying on the ground, she quickly stepped out of the bed.

After a few minutes she had them on and Hiccup started to wake up.

"Emily Jane, what are you doing in my room?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know and I also don't know why we lay in your bed next to each other. Naked." Emily Jane said.

"Wait. What?" Hiccup asked confused.

"Look at yourself and you will see." Emily Jane said.

Hiccup did that and got shocked.

And then to make everything worse, his father Stoick came into the room.

First Stoick was shocked and then extremely angry.

"By the beard of Odin, what is this girl doing here?" Stoick asked angry.

Then he saw that his son was naked.

"You two didn't do what I think that you two did!" Stoick yelled.

"We don't know!" Emily Jane and Hiccup both yelled at the same time.

**In Storybrooke.**

Sidney Glass was standing on the podium, telling everyone why they should vote for him.

It could only be described with one word: BORING.

Jackson was looking at everything except the podium.

After a while everyone started clapping their hands.

Jackson just joined those people while he didn't really know why they were clapping, since everything what Sidney had said wasn't spectacular.

It was something many people could have said there without meaning it.

Then it was Emma's turn.

She told everyone that the fire was set-up by Mr. Gold.

This surprised everyone except Mr. Gold.

It wasn't because they thought that Mr. Gold wouldn't do such a thing.

It was because no one, but seriously no one ever stood up against Mr. Gold.

After the debate Henry and Jackson followed Emma, but they lost her in the crowd of people that were leaving the building.

"Can you see Emma?" Jackson asked.

"No." Henry replied.

"Great, we lost her." Jackson said, while he was looking around to see if he could spot her somewhere.

"I think we better hurry, so we still have a change of ever finding her." Henry said.

"Your right." Jackson said and then they both entered the crowd, so they could finally leave.

Then they started to search in the town.

Suddenly Henry got an idea.

"We have to go to Granny's." Henry said.

"Why?" Jackson asked.

"She's probably drinking something." Henry said and then he walked away.

Jackson quickly followed him, so that he didn't had to search for him.

After a few minutes they entered Granny's.

Emma was there indeed.

"Hey, Henry and Jackson." Emma said.

Henry set down on the barstool next to her and Jackson set down next to Henry.

Henry took a walky-talky out of his bag and gave it to Emma.

Emma looked confused at it and then she looked back at Henry and asked, "What's this for?"

"You stood up to mister Gold. That's pretty amazing." Henry said.

"Well he did something illegal." Emma said.

"How did you know that it was mister Gold?" Jackson asked.

"I saw him making a rope yesterday." Emma said.

"Luckily you did what you were supposed to do. Expose stuff like that." Henry said.

In the meantime, Ruby put Emma's drink in front of her.

Henry went with is face closer to Emma and whispered, "I wasn't supposed to give up on operation Cobra."

Then Regina and Sidney walked in.

Regina and Sidney walked to Emma while she said, "I already thought that I would find you here with a drink and my son and his friend."

"What are you doing here miss mayor?" Jackson asked.

"It's miss Mills for you." Regina said.

Then she and Sidney told Emma that she was the new sheriff since the people liked the idea of someone brave enough to stand up to Gold.

**In the enchanted forest.**

9 months have passed since the incident with Hiccup.

It was in the middle of the night.

She had given birth to a daughter in the morning.

Stoick wants to leave the child to die in the river, but Emily Jane didn't want that.

He had given her only this day to be with her child

She wanted her daughter to be with someone that would love her, but that wasn't with her mother.

Emily Jane had named her baby Katherine.

And now she was with her baby in a basket going to a nearby village.

She stopped in front of the orphanage and nocked.

Then she put the basket with her daughter in front of the door, kissed her baby goodbye and ran to a tree.

She climbed in it as fast as possible and watched a man with a very large, white beard take the baby inside.

Suddenly the wind started to blow very hard, while tears slowly welled up in Emily Jane's eyes.


	9. Ch: 9 tottaly drunk

**Chapter 9: Totally drunk.**

**In Stroybrooke.**

Henry and Jackson are in a shop.

They are both looking in a marvel comic.

The Hulk and Wolverine were fighting against each other in the comic.

"What are you reading?" A girl asked them from behind.

The girl had green eyes and blond hair.

They both looked at the girl and Henry answered, "The Hulk.. VS Wolverine."

"Who are you?" Jackson asked.

"I'm Ava. You are in Miss Blanchard's class right?" Ava asked while she pointed at Henry.

Henry smiled while he slowly nodded with his head.

"Are you almost done Ava?" A smaller boy of the same age as Ava asked.

Henry's smile disappeared almost immediately.

The boy had brown hair and brown eyes.

"This is my brother Nicholas." Ava said while she looked at him for a few seconds.

"Hi." Nicholas said shy.

"Hi, I am Jackson and this is Henry." Jackson said.

"Come let's go." Nicholas said and then he walked away.

"Do you two want to come out?" Ava asked.

Henry's big smile appeared again and he said, "Sure."

Ava nodded a little bit, with a small smile.

Henry put the comic back and closed his back pack.

Jackson and Henry walked with Ava and Nicholas to the exit of the shop but were stopped by the owner of it.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" The shop owner asked and after that he sneezed very hard.

"Open up your bag." The shop owner said.

"What?" Henry asked a little bit confused.

"Sir I can guarantee you that Henry has done nothing wrong. I was with him the whole time." Jackson said.

"Don't think I didn't saw your little robbery. Now open the bag." The shop owner said.

"But I didn't take anything." Henry said more confused.

The shop owner opened Henry's back pack very fast and looked inside.

After a few seconds he looked at Henry and took a few brand new candy bars out of the back pack.

"And a liar too." The shop owner said, while he held the candy bars up so they all could see them.

Henry and Jackson started to understand why Ava talked with Henry.

They both looked at her.

Henry was really disappointed, because the one and only Gretel, from Hansel and Gretel had talked to him and was making him look like a thief.

Henry looked her straight in the eye and said, "That's why you were talking to me. So you could put that stuff in there."

Ava looked at the ground too ashamed of what she had done to Henry.

"Henry, shut it. And you two, just who do you think you are." The shop owner asked.

Ava and Nicholas both looked at each other for a while, not knowing what to do now.

**In the enchanted forest.**

The evil queen was walking through the forest so she could take a breath of fresh air, without being among Snow's people.

Once in a while she could hear hiccups, but that was probably just her imagination, that was running wild.

However after a while it didn't stop, which could mean two things.

Option one: Everything that happened to her thanks to Snow White has driven her crazy.

Option 2: Someone who had the hiccups was following her.

She hoped that is was option 2, so she looked behind her and saw (much to her dismay) Pitch Black, the one and only Bogeyman.

He was walking towards her on a strange way.

Actually it was more hobbling than walking and his face was red, almost as red as a tomato.

"Hi miss. You're the sweetest candy thing in the universe. I could eat you. Literally." Pitch said, on the moment he had stopped walking, when he stood right in front of her.

He also talked on a strange way and it almost seemed like his accent was totally gone and his breath just smelled like alcohol, which explained many things.

"What. The hell. Are you talking about?" The evil queen asked confused.

"May I taste your butt or those hanging things?" Pitch asked.

She immediately understood what he meant and said in disgust; "Not a chance."

Pitch clasped his hands together and asked, "Pllleeaasssee.?" And after that he pouted his lips, like a child when they really want something and think they are going to get it when they look cute.

The evil queen just ignored it and walked away, but was followed by him, much to her dismay.

**In Storybrooke.**

Regina had arrived at the shop were Henry and Jackson where.

"I'm sorry madam mayor, but your son was shop lifting." The shop owner said.

Regina looked at Henry and asked, "Were you?"

Henry directly shook his head very fast like his life depended on it.

"Look for yourself." The shop owner said, while he pointed at Henry's backpack, that was lying on the pay desk.

Regina walked to it and looked at the all the candy that was lying next to his backpack.

The candy was at least enough to eat a few days.

"My son doesn't eat candy and he knows that it's very low to steal. It were obviously those two or Jackson. " Regina said.

Then she walked to Henry, took his hand and walked away with him, while she said, "We're going."

Jackson watched them walk away, until they were out of his sight.

Then he looked at the shop owner and asked, "May I leave now?"

"None of you will leave, until someone speaks the truth and tells me that he put the candy in Henry's backpack." The shop owner said.

**In the enchanted forest.**

Fifteen minutes had passed since the evil queen had walked away from Pitch and he was still following her and begging her to let him taste her.

It was really irritating her on so many levels, that she just wanted to kill him right here, right now, but he's a spirit and thanks to the man in the moon they can't get murdered by a human.

5 minutes passed and Pitch started to beg louder and try to grab her hands.

After 10 seconds it became too much for the evil queen, so she stopped, turned to face Pitch and yelled, "Shut up! Please, for God's sake shut up!"

Pitch began to smile and asked, "So you're going to let me taste?"

"No! Where are the guardians, when you need them?" The evil queen asked.

"North's at the pole. Bunnymund is probably in in his rabbit hole. Toothiana is in her palace on Punjam Hy Loo. Jack is probably at his lake and Sandman is on his island in the sky." Pitch said.

A devilish smile appeared on her face and she asked, "Which one of them hates you the most?"

**In Storybrooke.**

Mr. Overland walked into the shop and Jackson could tell, that he wasn't all that happy about the fact that he just got a call from the shop owner that told him, that Jackson may have put candy in Henry's backpack to take it with them, without paying any of it.

"Mister Overland, he's here." The shop owner called out.

Mr. Overland directly walked to the owner and his son.

He gave Jackson a disappointing look, like Jackson actually did it.

"I didn't steal the candy. I swear. I mean, why would I ruin these." Jackson said and the he pointed at his sparkling, snow white teeth.

"Jackson Yukio Overland, don't lie." Mr. Overland said grumpy.

"I'm not telling you lies. I know that I skip school pretty much, but I'm not a thief." Jackson said.

"Really? Should I really believe that these two younger kids have stolen it and put in Henry's backpack, while you were the one, who was the whole time with Henry and not them?" Mr. Overland asked.

"Yes. You should." Jackson said.

Then Emma walked into the shop, to the shop owner and looked at Ava and Nicholas.

"Have you called their parents?" She asked.

"Yes, but the line was disconnected." The shop owner said.

"Did you guys gave up a fake number?" Emma asked.

Ava and Nicholas both shook their heads.

"Which one of you put the candy in Henry's backpack?" Emma asked.

"I really didn't do it, besides why would I? Henry's is my best friend and probably the only one, who still wants to play and isn't looking at the screen of his mobile all the time." Jackson said.

"You're speaking the truth. Jackson, you and you father may leave." Emma said.

Jackson looked up at his father and said, "I told you."

Mr. Overland and Jackson then walked away, but before they left the shop Mr. Overland stopped next tot Emma and said, "Have a good day miss Swan."

After they had left the shop Mr. Overland said, "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you, but it's just that you lied pretty much about the whole skipping school thing, that I never really can tell if you lying or telling the truth."

"Mom would have known." Jackson said.

The rest of the short walk to home, they didn't say one single word to each other.

Mr. Overland opened the door with his house keys and closed it when he and Jackson where both inside their house.

Jackson went upstairs, to his room and locked the door behind him.

"Jackson, I really am sorry. Please, come downstairs. I'll make pancakes…" Mr. Overland said.

Jackson directly unlocked the door and stuck his head out of the door opening.

"What kind of pancakes are we talking about?" Jackson asked.

"You may chose." Mr. Overland said.

"Great. I'm coming." Jackson said enthusiastic.

**In the enchanted forest at Bunnymund's place.**

Bunnymund was painting some eggs even though Easter was just a few days ago.

He was just bored and there weren't much things he could do.

He could go to one of the guardians, but it was almost evening, so Tooth and Sandy were busy preparing for the children.

North was at the pole of course and watching how his yetis were making the toys and the elves were doing.. whatever elves may be doing and Jack was probably at his lake or with a kid.

Bunnymund didn't really wanted to talk to North, because those nice, little chats mostly ended up in big argues about which holiday was better: Easter or Christmas.

Of course Easter is better, but North would never admit that.

Who would want to sit in front of a fireplace the whole time, because it's too cold.

Bunnymund could go and talk to Jack, but then he would first have to find him, because if Jack wasn't at his lake, he could be everywhere except a few places.

Those places were: under a bed, in a wardrobe and dark places, the creepy forests where most of the holes that lead to Pitch's hideout were.

All the children, who knew that Pitch Black was real, feared him, because they know many terrible things he does, he even tells them about those things to make them even more scared then they already are and those things are almost nothing compared to the worst things he did.

Of course Pitch doesn't want them to be extremely scared of them too fast, because that would ruin his fun in making them afraid of him.

Jack may be a teenager, but he was also one of them who feared Pitch.

Suddenly Bunnymund heard a very soft sound.

It sounded like somebody was saying: please, but the sound was too far away from Bunnymund to tell.

After a while he heard it again, but it was louder this time and it came from behind him.

There was something familiar about the voice and it wasn't pleasant.

Bunnymund laid the painted egg on the ground, stood up and turned to look in the direction of the voice.

There were two little, tiny, glowing, yellow points coming from that direction and there were more shadows than normal.

Bunnymund directly knew, who was coming, so he grabbed his boomerang from its holster, but he would still be surprised of what was coming.

"Pitch ya bloody coward! Leave immediately or I'll come ta ya an' kick ya're butt!" Bunnymund yelled.

Not much later Bunnymund heard the voice of the evil queen.

"Hurry up, you're useless shadow. I don't want to spent another minute with you." The evil queen said quite angry, but that wasn't a surprise anymore since she was angry every day, because her revenge on Snow never seemed to work.

Bunnymund waited until he could see the evil queen and the bogeyman, because the evil queen might have a whole army with her and a boomerang won't help you then.

Much to Bunnymund's surprise the evil queen was all alone with the bogeyman.

"I don't know what ya two have in mind, but it won't work." Bunnymund said, ready to throw his boomerang any second.

"I'm not working with this thing." The evil queen said, while she pointed at Pitch.

"I knew you love me, my sweet, little candy." Pitch said.

"Stop now an' leave or I'll use this." Bunnymund said threating.

"Fine. I'll leave." The evil queen said and then she disappeared in dark purple smoke and left Pitch and Bunnymund alone.

**In Storybrooke at Jackson's house.**

The doorbell rang and Mr. Overland was gone.

Jackson walked to the door and opened it, to Henry standing on the doorstep.

"Hey, Henry. Do you want to play or something?" Jackson asked.

"Yep and I need to tell you something very important." Henry said.

"Has it to do with operation Cobra?" Jackson asked.

"No, it's less important, but it feels more important to me." Henry said.

"Okay, come in." Jackson said.

Henry walked inside and Jackson closed the door behind Henry's back.

Then they both walked to the sitting room and sat on the black sofa with dark blue, light blue and white pillows.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Jackson asked.

"About my dad. He was a saviour, just like mom." Henry said.

"Really? Do you know where he is?" Jackson asked.

"He's… dead. He died saving a family from a fire." Henry said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it." Jackson said.

He knew how it was like to have lost a family member.

"It's okay, it's not your fault and besides.. I didn't even know him." Henry said.

A long silence fell and the two boys just stared at each other not knowing what to say or what to do.

Jackson was the person to break the silence after a few long minutes.

"Soo what do you want to do?" Jackson asked.

He already had a few things in mind, but those were things like throwing toilet paper on the roof of Mr. Aster, or putting a headband with rabbit ears on Aster's head when he sleeps and make whiskers with a pivot on his cheeks so he would look a bit like a bunny.

"We could pretend to be on an adventure to save a princess from a terrible fate." Henry suggested.

"Okay, but only as long as we don't come near the shop, because I think that he still thinks that we had something today with the robbery." Jackson answered.

"Deal." Henry said with a smile and then the two boys walked out of Jackson's house onto the street, so they could start their own imaginary adventure.

Of course they began playing at the wooden castle.

_In Henry's imagination, while they are playing._

Knight Jackson was walking towards the throne room of the king to deliver some terrible news, about a princess.

His silver armour shone in the lights of the torches that were hanging on the walls, casting big, dark shadows on the walls and corners.

His blue cape moved a little bit with every step he took.

Not much later he arrived in the throne room.

The throne room was one of the biggest rooms there were in the castle.

There in the throne room was king Henry sitting on his big, golden throne, with a few soft, satin, red pillows on it.

Henry was sitting on it, while he was day dreaming and he totally didn't notice that Jackson was kneeling in front of him.

Henry wore his armour with a short, dark green cape and the little, golden crown.

People often called him knight Henry, instead of king, because he wore his armour so many times.

He says that he wears it so much is so he can help people as fast as possible.

Jackson waited impatiently, until he realised that it could take a few hours till the king would notice him.

So Jackson interrupted Henry's thoughts by clearing his throat, which didn't work.

He tried it a few more times and then he just stood up, walked to the king and touched his knee.

Henry got startled form his thoughts and looked around to search for the thing that startled him.

Of course he was looking into the wrong direction.

"King Henry, I'm here." Jackson said.

Henry looked at him and asked: "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to tell it, but.. princess Ianthe has been kidnapped from her castle in Anoroc. She's being held in a tower by a creepy, ugly, old woman, who thinks that Ianthe is a goddess."

"Why would she think that?" Henry asked, but then he realised that that is the last thing he needs to worry about.

"I mean.. That's terrible. We must save her now, before something bad happens to her, like her being sacrificed in a volcano when the moon is full." Henry said.

Jackson looked puzzled at Henry and asked, "Why would someone do such a thing to a goddess?"

"Some native tribes sacrifice their gods and I don't know why, but gods and goddesses are immortal, so they can't really die. I think it's their way of helping the god or goddess with getting back to their homes." Henry said.

"Really? And what if the god or goddess says that they don't want to be sacrificed?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know, but I guess that they still sacrifice them or find out that the person isn't a god or goddess." Henry answered.

"You guys do know, that every second you're spending here is another wasted second you could have saved Ianthe." Someone in the throne room said.

**In the enchanted forest.**

Pitch looked around and finally asked: "Where's the girl of candy. I haven't tasted her yet."

"What are ya bloody talking about?" Bunnymund asked.

"About the girl who poofed away." Pitch said.

Bunnymund studied Pitch for a time and asked: "Are ya drunk?"

"No, I'm not." Pitch said.

"Yes, ya are. I'm going ta bring ya ta North an' we'll see what we will do with ya." Bunnymund said.

It stayed silent for a few seconds, until Pitch put his mouth open and asked, "How soft is your fur?"

"Why do ya ask that?" Bunnymund asked furious.

He was really starting to find this drunk Pitch even more annoying than Jack and Pitch had only been in Bunnymund's domain for something like five minutes.

Then Pitch started to walk to Bunnymund, while bunnymund walked backwards and bumped against one of his big stone eggs, who served as guards for his domain.

Bunnymund just remembered that North would be very busy with the making of the new toys since it was almost winter and it would only be a few months until Christmas.

If he would get North to come to him, he would have his revenge on North since North made him come to him a few days before Easter and Bunnymund would have an excuse for it.

"Get North." Bunnymund whispered to the stone egg and then he started to run away before Pitch could touch his fur.

The egg watched Pitch go after Bunnymund for a while and then he disappeared in a hole, that had appeared under him.

The hole closed directly after him so he couldn't be followed.

After all they didn't want Pitch to accidently fall into the hole and get to North, because he could cause a lot of problems there.

**Back in the imagination of Henry while he and Jackson are playing.**

Jackson and Henry were walking fast towards their horses.

Both of them had a shining, quite heavy, silver sword with them.

If you saw how they were holding the swords, you would think that they weren't heavy, but they seriously are, which means that Henry and Jackson are quite strong for their age.

"What do you know about the woman, who kidnapped her?" Henry asked.

"Apart from the fact that she's creepy and old and ugly, I don't know anything about her." Jackson answered.

"How do you know that she's creepy, ugly and old." Henry asked.

"That's what a knight told me, when I was close to Anoroc." Jackson said.

"How do you that he's speaking the truth?" Henry asked, while they both climbed onto their horses.

"I don't know, but we will find it out, sooner or later." Jackson said.

"Okay, let's go." Henry said and then the horses started to run to the tower where Ianthe is being held hostage.

After a few minutes they arrived at the extremely high tower and to their dismay, it didn't have a door, but it did have a window.

Unfortunately for them the window was just under the small roof, so they would have to go all the way up if they wanted to save Ianthe.

"You didn't say that the tower was that high." Henry said, knowing that they didn't have enough rope.

"That's because I didn't know that it would be that high." Jackson replied.

"How are we ever going to get up there in time?" Henry asked.

"We could use our swords to climb up." Jackson suggested.

"How? We only have two swords and one person needs two swords to climb all the way up and throwing with swords isn't actually a good idea." Henry said.

"You can hold on to my back like a koala and then I climb up with the two swords and then nobody needs to throw with swords." Jackson said.

"That's a great idea." Henry said.

Jackson went down on one knee, so Henry could hold Jackson back easily.

After Henry was holding onto Jackson's back like it was his favourite teddy bear, Jackson stood up, but it didn't went as fast as planned, because Henry was heavier then he thought Henry would be.

"Man, what have you eaten this morning?" Jackson asked.

"Breakfast." Henry replied.

"Seriously? It's more like you eat a whole cow." Jackson said.

Then they suddenly heard something breaking.

The sound came from within the tower.

"Quick Jackson, you must start climbing or we will be too late." Henry said.

"You have to give me your sword first." Jackson said.

"Oopsie." Henry said softly.

"Oopsie! What oopsie?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah… I kind of lay the sword next to the horse." Henry said.

Jackson went back on one knee and said: "Go get it."

Henry let Jackson's back loose and walked to his sword.

He grabbed his sword, walked back to Jackson, gave him the sword and hold Jackson's back again.

Jackson stood up again, walked to the tower, put the swords between the stone of the tower and started to climb up, using the swords to climb up.

Meanwhile Henry tightened his grip on Jackson's back like if he would let go of him, he would die the most terrible death in the world.

Jackson muscles in his arms were starting to hurt a little bit thanks to the climbing and the fact that Henry was holding onto his back wasn't really helping.

Lucky for them the tower wasn't 100 meters high otherwise, they wouldn't make it, since it would be too hard for Jackson and Henry.

**At the north pole of the enchanted forest.**

North was very busy with giving the yetis instructions, making sure the elves didn't destroy everything and thinking of new toys that would fill the eyes of the children with wonder.

After giving a yeti a map of one of his new creations, he turned around.

Then north remembered something he forgot to say, so he turned back to talk to the yeti again, but instead he was facing a big, stone egg.

His heart missed a beat, because he hadn't been expecting that.

"What are you doing here?" North Asked.

A hole appeared next to the egg.

North looked at it and then back at the stone egg and asked: "Do you want me to follow you?"

The egg walked into the hole and was gone.

North looked at the hole for a time, thinking that it may be a joke of Bunnymund, but if it wasn't he could be in extremely danger.

North jumped into the hole that directly closed behind him.

It only took a mere seconds before North arrived at Bunnymund's warren.

The scent of grass filled North's nostrils.

North took a deep breath and enjoyed the nice, warm spring like weather, until he was interrupted by Bunnymund who was yelling, somewhere in the distance: "Back off ya bloody shadow!"

North directly knew that it wouldn't mean anything good and had probably to do with Pitch so he turned around and saw that Bunnymund was struggling to get out of Pitch's arms, while Pitch was hugging him like Bunnymund was his favourite stuffed animal.

North actually found it funny what he was seeing and wished that he had something so that would make a painting of it, but then in just a few seconds.

North waited two minutes until he decided that Bunnymund had suffered enough, so he walked to them and pulled Pitch away from him.

When North let Pitch loose, he immediately went to Bunnymund and tried to hug him again, but North grabbed him by his arms and this time he didn't let him go.

"Bunny can you tell me why Pitch is doing this?" North asked.

"He's as drunk as a pirate on a party." Bunnymund said.

"Is this why you wanted me to come?" North asked.

"Yeah, because I don't know what ta do with him." Bunnymund said.

"Oh, but I do." North said with a smile.

**Back in the imagination of Henry while he and Jackson are playing.**

Finally Henry and Jackson reached the window, that was also the only way in and out of the tower.

Henry slowly climbed into the tower and was followed by Jackson, who later held the swords out of the walls.

It was very dark in the room.

The room was filled with the smell of blood and at the floor was at some parts wet.

"We're too late." Henry said and suddenly a candle went on and filled the part of the room where they were standing with light.

Behind the candle stood Ianthe and there was nothing wrong with her.

There wasn't any wound or bruise on her whole body.

Her dark brown hair was tied in a knot and she had purple and yellow flowers in her hair.

She wore a white dress with yellow and purple embellishment.

"Surprise." Ianthe said happy.

"You're alive." Jackson said confused.

"Yes, of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" Ianthe asked.

"A guy told me, that you were kidnapped by a creepy, old lady and that you were being held in this tower. And when we came here we smelled blood and it was dark and the floor is wet." Henry said.

"I still smell blood." Jackson said.

"That's because my aunt had killed the lady, who kidnapped me and then I cleaned the floor. Then I thought this was the perfect location for my party, so my aunt went to a guy and told him to say to you if you would pass by, that I was kidnapped by a creepy lady, but that she's dead now and I was going to give a party here." Ianthe said.

Henry looked at Jackson and asked: "How good did you listen to him?"

"Well I kind of got bored of him, so I went away after he mentioned that she was kidnapped." Jackson said with a sheepish grin.

_Back in reality._

Suddenly the sound of _let it go from frozen_ came from Jackson's mobile phone.

Jackson put his mobile phone on and looked at the screen.

On the screen stood in big white letters **Dad.**

Jackson touched the green rectangle.

"Hi, dad." Jackson said.

**In Pitch lair in the enchanted forest.**

North was carrying an unconscious Pitch and Bunnymund was carrying a wooden seat and some rope.

North had beaten Pitch on his head, until he fell unconscious and then they went to North's place for the wooden seat and the rope.

Bunnymund placed the seat somewhere in the middle of Pitch's dark lair.

North put Pitch on the seat and bound him onto it with the rope.

"How long do ya think it would take for him ta get the rope loose?" Bunnymund asked.

"I don't know and only time will tell." North said and then they walked out of Pitch's lair and hoping Pitch would be stuck on that seat for eternity.

**In Storybrooke.**

Henry walked to the police car were Emma was sitting in and reading something.

"What's that?" Henry asked when he reached the car.

"Just an old file." Emma said.

Then she saw the box he was holding and asked, "What's that?"

"Pumpkin pie. I.. I thought you would like some." Henry said.

Emma nodded and then Henry asked, "It was pumpkin pie right?"

"Right." Emma said and then she stepped out of the car and walked to Henry.

"Henry.. about your father.." Emma said.

"Yeah?" Henry asked hoping he would get more information about the good deeds of his father.

They both smiled to each other and Emma said, "I'm glad I told you."

"Me too." Henry replied.

Then he hugged her and when he stopped Emma said, "Gimme that."

Henry gave her the box and opened it, while she leaned on the police car.

"What you did with Ava and Nicholas, you really are changing things." Henry said happy, because she's doing what she's supposed to do to break the curse and she doesn't even notice it.

Suddenly the sound of a motor filled the streets.

Henry and Emma looked at the place where the sound was coming from and saw a motor coming towards their way.

The motor stopped in front of them.

The driver of the motor was a man with a black helm on and a leather black jacket.

On the back of the motor was a big, brown box.

The man walked towards them on a strange way and said, "Hi."

"Hey." Emma said back.

"Is this Storybrooke?" The man asked.

Henry knew that he was the man, Tsar Lunar had been talking about.

"Yeah." Emma answered while she nodded with her head.

"Any place to get a room around here?" The man asked.

"Uh, you're staying?" Henry asked confused.

This confusion was fake of course, because he couldn't let Emma notice that he sort of knows what the man's doing here.

"That's the plan. Just for a bed." The man said.

"Granny's bed and breakfast is on this road. Just two blocks from here." Emma said.

"Thank you." The man said and then he walked back to his motor.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name." Emma said.

"That's cause I didn't give it." The man replied and then he drove away.

Emma looked at Henry and said, "I thought you said that strangers don't come to Storybrooke."

"They don't." Henry said, while he looked at the man who was driving away on his motor.


	10. ch10: Storyteller

**Chapter 10: Storyteller.**

**Storybrooke.**

On the street was the stranger fixing his motor, while some raindrops fell out of the light, grey clouds in the sky.

Henry and Jackson were slowly walking to him.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked, because it also could be possible that he wasn't send by Tsar Lunar and since Emma was here, strangers maybe could come into the town.

Besides none of them had heard anything form Tsar Lunar since their… fused nightmare.

"Fixing my bike." The stranger said.

"No, I mean in Storybrooke." Henry said.

Jackson wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, since he was too busy imagining about having a motor himself and taken girls with him and all the other guys being jealous on him.

"Just visiting." The stranger answered.

"What's that?" Henry asked while he looked at the box that was tied on the back of the motor.

"A box." The stranger said.

"What's inside it?" Henry asked.

"Just something I need to do what I came here for." The stranger said.

Jackson, who hadn't really heard anything of the conversation and didn't think as much as Henry, suddenly asked, "Did Tsar..", but his sentence was cut off by Henry who shushed him, and pointed at Regina walking out of the door of her home.

Regina saw the stranger and it immediately left her with many questions like: who the hell is this guy?.

"I thought you were just visiting." Henry said with a little smile.

"Doesn't mean I haven't something to do." The stranger said and then he started the engine of his motor.

"Henry." Regina called.

She didn't like it that there was a stranger in town, but what she didn't like the most was the fact that Henry was talking to the stranger and you never know what happens when your kid does that.

"You two could better go to school. It looks like a storm is coming." The stranger said and then he went away.

Regina was walking as fast as she could on her high heels to Henry.

When she reached Henry and Jackson she asked, "Henry. Who was that?"

Henry put his shoulders up and down to let her know that he didn't know who the guy was, but he had a theory, but if he told that to Regina, the stranger would be in big trouble and probably end up dead or something even worse and the wrong person would get punished for a crime that person never did.

"Why were you talking to him?" Regina asked.

"We were just wondering, what he was doing. That's all." Jackson said.

"You would think that you would know better than to talk to strangers, since you're older." Regina remarked.

"It wasn't his idea to talk to him." Henry said.

"He could have stopped you." Regina said.

"Hey, I'm standing right here." Jackson said annoyed because they were talking about him like he wasn't standing between them.

"I'll bring Henry to school with my car, so you don't have to bring him to the bus." Regina said and then she took his son's hand and they both walked away while Henry whispered, "I'm sorry."

Jackson watched them get into Regina's car and left.

He stood there for a few seconds and then remembered that he had to go to school, but he didn't want to.

He looked at the clock on his mobile phone and saw that he had an half hour to get to the bus before it left.

There was plenty enough time to do something before the bus left.

He walked to the park and started to search for a kid, but he didn't really found one.

Then he started to search on the beach, but again he didn't find anyone.

The beach and the park would normally be filled with other children or teenagers of his age, especially at this time.

It couldn't be that he was the only teenager that wasn't at the bus stop, since there were teenagers who didn't go to school almost every day.

Jackson got an idea, because sometimes the other teenagers went to the woods, especially when they didn't want to get caught by the sheriff.

So Jackson started his walk to the forest, but he didn't pay attention to the time, but if he did, he would have known that the bus would be gone in five minutes.

After three minutes he arrived in the forest, but saw nobody and he didn't hear teens talking to each other or the sound of teens sending text messages to each other.

"Hello.." Jackson said out loud and of course there didn't come a reply.

He waited a minute just to be sure.

Then he repeated it again and waited another minute, but again there never came a reply.

Suddenly Jackson thought that they could have gone to a café close to Storybrooke, because the owner of Granny's bed and breakfast would always call the sheriff if you were there while you were supposed to be at school.

Jackson started to walk slowly to the borderline of Storybrooke, while he was looking for other teens, but stopped in front of it and looked at the clock on his mobile phone and saw that he was too late to catch the bus and if he walked to school he would be too late for the first lesson and then they would call his dad to tell him that he was too late and then his dad would be angry on him.

Jackson then remembered Henry saying something about leaving Storybrooke and that something would happen, but he couldn't remember if it was something good or something bad, but hey, you'll only know it once you did it.

Jackson took a deep breath and looked at the green board with white letters on which stood: leaving Storybrooke.

Jackson looked at the board for a few more seconds and then decided to do it.

Oh, if only Henry would have been there to stop him.

**The enchanted forest.**

A fourteen year old girl with a heart shaped face with a childish roundness to it stood in front of a campfire.

She had extremely open, grey eyes and auburn coloured hair with curls in a lose ponytail.

She was small in stature and had one lock of hair which kept falling over her right eye.

Her name was Katherine.

She was visiting a small village.

It was so dark and it wasn't even night and the shadows were bigger and scarier than normal, all because Pitch got many children to stop believing in the guardians and made them start believing in him.

Parents still told their children that there was no such thing as the Bogeyman, but that totally didn't work and it didn't help that the insane people started yelling about the Bogeyman and that he was going to eat them all in his shadowy kingdom underground, where the light didn't dare to come.

The guardians were getting weaker by every light that started to fade and that was the reason why Katherine was in this small village.

She was trying to make them belief in the guardians again or at least give them hope.

She was going to tell a short story about one of the guardians, she was going to tell the story about Santa.

She was holding a book, she had written with the help of the guardians.

Katherine walked to the middle of the village, close to the campfire and yelled, "Who wants to hear a story!"

No body looked at her, but that was because they were done listening to stories about the Bogeyman and his nightmares.

"Who wants to hear a story, that doesn't have anything to do with the Bogeyman!" Katherine yelled and this time all the children turned their heads and looked at her.

"I'm going to tell the story of a very brave man, who did three impossible things and loved children with whole his heart." Katherine said.

Nicholas St. North and his man were on their horses riding through the desert to a shaman, because they wanted to find a treasure nobody has ever found.

The treasure consisted out of three golden rings on a golden necklace.

There's a legend about that treasure that goes like this: _Once upon a time, there were a man and a woman, who fell in love and got a baby together, but then a dark, evil lord and his army of shadows came. He wanted to destroy their happiness, especially the happiness of the baby. The parents and the baby fled to a rocky place and build a castle there, but the dark lord still found them. The parents both had one golden ring and the baby had a little small one. The parents feared for their lives and of their baby's, so they made a golden necklace and put the rings on it, so that the survivor could remember them with the rings. The dark lord killed the parents and the necklace got lost, but no one knows what happened to the baby._

Everyone believed that it was just a legend, but Nicholas didn't.

He had planned their search to it for months and had tried to convince as many man as possible to help him with his quest.

After weeks of research he had found the location of the person who would know the location of the rings.

That person was a shaman that lived in the midst of the desert alone in his wigwam.

Nicholas was a young man with black hair, a black moustache and a black beard.

He always wore a red coat, except now, because it was so hot.

Nicholas wasn't a normal man you know.

He could travel the whole world in a one day, but no one knew how he did that, even he himself didn't know it.

But since Nicholas had man that companioned him, he couldn't travel so fast, so it took them a few months to reach the desert in the first place.

After a few minutes they finally had reached their destination.

The wigwam stood in the midst of a circle formed with one meter high rocks.

Each rock had a colourful ribbon tied around it.

Nicholas and his man stopped the horses.

Nicholas and the man he trusted the most, his friend: Phil, went of the horses and into the wigwam.

Inside the wigwam sat the shaman sitting cross-legged.

No one could see the shaman's face, because it was covered with veil.

The veil was black and had one eye on it.

Nicholas and his friend bowed before the shaman.

"The rings you're searching for are in the water next to this desert, dearies." The shaman said.

"How do we.." Phil said, but his sentence was cut off by the shaman, who said, "First you have to search for the key on a small cloud above the wigwam, then you have to defeat a beast, who protects the water and as last you'll have to swim to the bottom of the water and search between all its gold to find the rings, but you need to be sure to get some of the blood of the beast to drink, before getting into the water." The shaman said.

Everyone looked shocked at Katherine because she mentioned a beast and blood.

Katherine started to smile sheepishly and said, "Did I say beast? I-I meant Unicorn. Get some of the tea made by the cute, not aggressive, kid friendly, human loving, not dangerous, pink, fluffy unicorn and drink that, before getting into the water.

The shock faded in the eyes of the children and Katherine continued her story.

So where was I again, oh yeah the talk with the shaman about the three ring and the be… I man the unicorn.

"Why?" Nicholas asked.

A short giggle escaped the lips of the shaman and then he answered, "Or you'll run out of breath and die."

"How can we repay you?" Nicholas asked.

"Let's just say that you owe me." The shaman said.

"Thanks, sir." Nicholas said and then he and his friend left the wigwam.

They looked up in the sky and saw the small cloud of which they could have sworn that hadn't been there before they entered the wigwam.

"How are we ever going to get up on that cloud?" Phil asked.

"With an arrow and a rope of course." Nicholas said like it was the most logic thing in the world to get on a cloud with that.

"How?" Phil asked.

"Simply. Do you see that castle on the cloud?" Nicholas asked.

"Eh.. Yes." Phil said unsure and thinking that Nicholas had lost his mind during their trip to the desert.

"If we bind a long rope to the arrow and shoot the arrow into the wooden door of the castle, we can climb on the rope and get onto the cloud, take the key and leave." Nicholas said.

"Are you sure? It seems very impossible to succeed, since it's a cloud we're talking about and not some random island in the middle of an ocean." Phil said.

"I'm as sure as I'll always be." Nicholas said.

**Storybrooke.**

Jackson suddenly heard something growling.

He looked at the place where the growls came from and saw a grey and white wolf and the wolf didn't look friendly.

Jackson could have sworn that the wolf hadn't been there a mere seconds ago.

He wanted to run away, but his legs suddenly felt so heavy, like they were made of stone.

The wolf bared his razor sharp teeth and looked at Jackson with his evil, yellow eyes.

Jackson's heartbeat and breathing started to increase by the adrenalin that started to come into his blood.

Time seemed to move slower.

The wolf let out a loud howl and that was what made Jackson run.

The wolf started to run after him.

Jackson was fast, but so was the wolf.

Jackson whished that he would have just gone to the school and had let them call his father.

_A hours later._

Mary Margaret was walking on the path that was in the middle of the forest.

Suddenly she heard a pigeon, so she stopped walking on the path and walked straight towards the place where the sound was coming from.

What she saw there got her in shock for a few seconds.

Next to a tree lay Jackson.

He was bleeding very hard and had wounds on his arms, legs and stomach.

The wounds were cuts to be precisely and seemed to be made by the claw of an animal.

Some of the cuts were very deep.

Next to Jackson was the pigeon she had heard.

Mary Margaret went to Jackson and checked of he was still breathing and if his heart was still beating.

She would have thanked a god if she had believed in one, but she didn't believe so she thanked nobody.

"It's going to be okay Jackson." Mary Margaret whispered softly in his ear like a mother would do to calm their child, not that Jackson would hear it anyway, since he was unconscious.

Mary Margaret grabbed her mobile phone out of her pocket and called the hospital.

A female told her to press hard on the wound with something clean like a clean scarf, lift the part of the body that's bleeding the most up, had to keep the body warm and that help was coming their way.

Mary Margaret did as she were told and wondered what had attacked Jackson.

Mary Margaret didn't know how long it took for the help to come, but it did come.

They took Jackson away and put him in the ambulance.

Emma was there too.

She walked to Mary Margaret and asked, "What Had happened to him?"

"I don't know, but I think some kind of animal had attacked him. I didn't know that he was here. If I never heard the sound of a pigeon coming from here I wouldn't have walked to this tree and he would probably have died." Mary Margaret said feeling sorry for Jackson and almost crying from the fright it had given her.

"Do you have mister Overland phone number?" Emma asked.

Mary Margaret nodded slightly with her head.

"I will tell Henry if you call his him and tell him what happened to his son." Emma said.

"Okay." Mary Margaret whispered softly and then Emma walked back to the police car and drove away.

Mary Margaret stared a while in front of her until she realised that there hadn't been wild animals in the forest for years and wild animals don't come out of the blue and if there still would be animals in the forest, why would anyone go to the forest?

Why did Jackson go into the woods?

What did attack him and why?

These questions stayed in Mary Margaret's mind and the worst part was that she couldn't find any logical explanation.

The person who surly would have an explanation in a few seconds was Henry, but that one would have to do with the curse Henry believed in.

Mary Margaret walked away out of the forest.

She wasn't going into the woods for a long, long time.

When she arrived at her home, Mary Margaret walked to her phone, typed the phone number of Mr. Overland in and waited till she heard his voice.

"Hello, you speak with Blackwell Overland. Who do I speak with?" Mr. Overland said.

"Uhm.. I'm sorry to tell you this, but.. your son was attacked in the woods, probably by an animal. He's in the hospital right now." Mary Margaret said carefully.

It stayed silent for a while, until Mr. Overland said, "Thanks for telling me." And then he broke the connection.

Mr. overland ran out of the door with his keys, slammed the front door shut behind him, ran to his car like the devil himself was following him, stepped into his car and drove away to the hospital without realising that he was driving too fast.

His wife and daughter had died and he wasn't planning on loosing Jackson too and right now Jackson needed him the most.

Mr. Overland reached the hospital within five minutes.

He just parked his car in front of the hospital while you weren't supposed to do that, but right now he didn't care.

All he cared about was his son, because he was the only thing in the world he really cared about and without him he wouldn't know what to do.

Mr. Overland would kill himself if it would safe Jackson or risk his life or become a monster everybody feared as long as it saved his son.

He ran into the hospital, quickly asked where Jackson Overland was, but he was told to sit down on a seat and wait.

What nobody knew was that Emily Jane had watched Mr. Overland run to his car and drive to the hospital and all of that made her think that he was starting to love Jackson more than that he had with her.

**In the story.**

Nicholas had returned with an arrow and an extremely long rope.

He called the guy who was the best in archery and let him shoot the arrow with the rope.

Then he, his friend and a few other of his man climbed on the rope all the way up to the castle on the cloud.

The key just hang onto a hook that was attached to the wall.

Nicholas carefully took the key, because you never know what might happen when you do that.

Nicholas waited, but nothing happened so they just climbed down again and when everyone was on the ground again, the whole castle on the cloud disappeared and the arrow with the rope fell down.

"What's the next thing we must do?" One of Nicholas' man asked.

"We must drink the tea form the unicorn that guards the water where we can find the ring, but we must be sure to drink the yummiest one of them." Phil replied.

"Okay, so where do we find the unicorn and her tea?" Nicholas asked while he was looking for something that looked a bit strange and unicorn like.

Phil grabbed him by his arms and turned him so he could see the other side and pointed at the big, pink fluffy unicorn that was sitting next to the water where the rings would be.

"Oh…" Nicholas said seeing the unicorn and thinking of ways to drink tea with it.

"Sorry that I ask it sir, but how the hell are we going to drink tea with that thing?" Another one of Nicholas' man asked.

"No worry dearies, I can help with your problem." A man from behind Nicholas and his man said.

They all looked confused behind them, because there hadn't been anybody there just a few seconds ago.

The man was Rumpelstiltskin better known as the dark one.

"How?" Nicholas asked.

"With this little stone." Rumpelstiltskin replied while a little normal looking stone appeared in his left hand which he was holding in front of him so everybody could see it.

"Sorry, but don't you have anything like a urn that can drain his powers or lock him up so we can threaten him to use it if we don't get tea?" Nicholas asked.

Rumpelstiltskin suddenly started to laugh out loud.

When he was finally done someone asked, "What's so funny?" on which Rumpelstiltskin replied, "When you see the future, there's irony everywhere."

Nicholas wanted to take the stone, but it disappeared.

"But you have to sign this." Rumpelstiltskin said and a long scroll appeared in his hand with a feather and ink.

Nicholas didn't read what stood on the scroll and signed it with the feather.

A grin appeared on Rumpelstiltskin's face while he gave the stone to Nicholas and then he disappeared.

"You did read what stood on scroll, right?" Phil asked.

"Nope, but it all stood in small letters so it wasn't really that important." Nicholas said.

**Storybrooke.**

Henry was sitting on a seat next to the hospital bed on which Jackson was sleeping.

Mr. Overland was in the room too, but he was standing and looking every second of it worried at his son like he had a terrible disease and that he could die any minute.

Not that he was going to die, he had lost valuable blood, but not that much.

When Jackson's wounds were cleaned there hadn't been any trace of an attack of an animal, but if you looked at the wounds you would directly say that he had been attacked by one, because it's almost impossible to get yourself cut like that and there also weren't traces of a knife.

The doctor had told Mr. Overland that his son had to stay a few days for recovery in the hospital and then he could go home, but he needed to be in a wheelchair for a few weeks, because his stiches could pop open when he was walking or standing.

"Do you know what had happened to him?" Asked Henry silently like Mr. Overland would get angry on him for asking it.

"No, I don't. Miss Blanchard thought that an animal had attacked him. The doctors say that never happened, but what might have happened to him was a true mystery to them and they are the experts, so no I don't know what the hell had happened to my son." Mr. Overland said worried for his son and angry on himself for not bringing him to school.

When Jackson would be out of the hospital, he was so going to bring his son to school every day.

"I think that it was a wolf." Henry said.

Mr. Overland stopped looking at his son and stared at Henry for a moment.

Then he looked back at his son, the only family member he had and right now he wished that his wife would be with him to tell him that everything was going to be fine with Jackson and that he and his wife could convince their daughter that everything would be okay, but something like that would never happen because they were dead and the dead never ever come back and if they did you mostly whish that they would be back in their grave to let their bodies rot.

"Why?" Mr. overland whispered.

He really wanted to know why Jackson went into the forest.

"I think Jackson tried to leave Storybrooke, but the wolf stopped him and had punished him for trying. My mom wanted to leave Storybrooke, but was stopped by a wolf, but she didn't got attacked." Henry said trying to explain it to Mr. Overland without using the words: curse, evil queen and nobody can leave Storybrooke cause when they do bad things happen.

"Henry there wasn't any wolf. There never had been and there never will be a wolf in that damned forest!" Mr. Overland snapped, letting all the anger, frustration and worries out in two sentences and in dose two sentences, he sounded like the Bogeyman and if the room was dark and if it was storming outside and lighting bolts would come out of the sky and casting dark shadows in the room, he would have also looked a teeny-tiny bit like that, but the weather was perfect, it was still light outside and there were no dark, creepy shadows in the room that seemed to be living creatures.

However it still got Henry frightened and all the stories he knew about the Bogeyman started to flash through his mind.

Mr. Overland noticed the sudden fear in Henry's eyes and said, "Henry.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Henry didn't say a word and the room got filled with a terrible silence.

Mr Overland started to fear that Henry would always look at him like that, like he was a dark creature that could eat him alive in one bite.

Suddenly someone in the doorway cleared his throat and they both looked at the doorway like they were caught red-handed by their parents while stealing some candy.

In the doorway stood Regina.

Her mother instincts directly sensed the fear of her son and asked worried, "Henry, what's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing." Henry stuttered, while he walked to his mother and kept looking at Mr. Overland in fear, like he would call his shadows if he stopped looking at him.

Of course Regina noticed the fear of her son towards Mr. Overland, she gave him a death glare, almost the same as the one the evil queen always gives to snow white.

"Now I know why your son is such a bad influence for Henry." Regina said coldly and then she and her son walked away, while Mr. overland was looking at them until they were out of his sight and you know what they say: out of sight out of mind.

But in this case that clearly didn't happen.

And so was Mr. Overland left alone with his sleeping son, who was starting to open his eyes and he would seriously ask where Henry was and how do you explain your son that you scared the shit out of his best friend, who's like a little brother to him.

**In the story by the beast… I mean by the cute totally not dangerous unicorn.**

Nicholas and his crew were sitting on seat made of clouds at a table made of clouds watching a unicorn, that's not made of clouds make tea with his horn in a teapot made of clouds.

"uhh. mister Unicorn, may we have some of your tea?" Nicholas asked unsure.

The unicorn looked at him with angry, red glowing eyes and hisses, "Mister.. did you just call me mister Unicorn."

"Uhhh…" Nicholas added not really knowing what to says since he didn't know that this unicorn wasn't dangerous except for the horn part, that was quite pointy and shiny.

"It's miss Unicorn. Look at the gender!" Ms. Unicorn yelled in his face.

"Apologies about my friend, but he's just stupid" Phil said while looking at Nicholas.

Then he looked back at Ms. Unicorn, "However, after our really, really, really long journey and we are so thirsty, so we would like some of your famous tea and did I mention that we had faced a very long journey."

"Yes, you did mention that, but if you give me a stone I might consider to give you tea." Ms. Unicorn said.

Nicholas grabbed the stone Rumpelstiltskin gave him when they had made a deal.

"Is this one good enough?" Nicholas asked.

Ms. Unicorn made the stone fly to her and inspected it.

Not much later she replied, "Oh, this one will be a great addition to my collection of deadly normal, ordinary stones you can find everywhere." And then it disappeared into thin air.

"Yes, you may have my tea."

"Wait you mean that a stone you can find on almost every location would have been good enough and that I had made a deal with the dark one, a few minutes before, for something stupid and that it will probably cost my head, because I hadn't read anything on the scroll of him." Nicholas said angry at himself for doing something that was probably the most stupid thing that he ever did.

"Yes." Ms. Unicorn said coolly.

Phil gave Nicholas for a brief moment a cold, hard death-glare, before he looked at Ms. Unicorn with the most friendly smile he could make and asked, "How many of us may have some of your delicious tea?"

"How can you say that it's delicious when you've never tasted it?" Ms. Unicorn curiously asked.

A devilish grin appeared on Nicholas face when he said, "He's just a big slime-ball."

"He doesn't look like a ball or that he's made out of slime." Ms. Unicorn replied.

"It's just an expression." Nicholas replied.

"Really? So he's not an alien that's trying to eat our brains? By the way, my brains are made of cotton candy." Ms. Unicorn replied deadly serious.

"I guarantee you miss Unicorn." Phil said while he glared daggers at his best friend.

"When will the tea be ready?" Nicholas asked with most sweetest smile he could give, but his dark beard ruined it very much.

"The tea was already ready four minutes ago, but I forgot to give it to you because we were having this conversation which is the longest conversation I ever had." Ms. Unicorn informed them and then she gave them cups filled with tea.

However it was a little bit strange that the tea didn't smell like anything, like it was just water.

"Want some sugar in the tea?"

"Yes, miss that would be great." Phil answered.

Ms. Unicorn's horn glowed for a second until one bag of sugar appeared on the table and in each cup went half of the bag.

Both Phil and Nicholas looked at the pile of sugar that came above their tea.

"What's wrong? Don't you have enough sugar? I still have six bags full of sugar." Ms. Unicorn said confused, because she just couldn't understand why they were eying there cups, especially the tea, like it was going to turn pink or something.

Another bag of sugar appeared on the table which caught the attention of the two man with the tea.

"No no no, we don't need any sugar." Nicholas replied very fast. Maybe even a little bit too fast.

"Okay…" Ms. Unicorn said stretching the y, because she did found a little bit suspicious, but didn't really pay more attention to them.

"Drink it up."

Nicholas and Phil both looked at each other like they were having a conversation with each other as if considering if they should drink it or not.

"Drink it up!" She demanded angry.

They gave each other one last look before they looked back at the cup and drank all the liquid up at once, but they directly regretted that decision since the tea was thousand times too sweat.

It tasted just like how people would describe unicorn vomit.

"And?" Ms. Unicorn asked, looking hopefully to them since no one had ever tasted her tea.

All Phil and Nicholas could manage to do was smiling at her with their mouth closed as long as possible, not wanting to puke it all out.

**Storybrooke.**

Jackson opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the worried face of his dad.

"Dad…?" Jackson asked softly.

"Yes, Jackson." Mr. overland answered.

"Why am I in a hospital?"

Mr. Overland hadn't expected that question, but he still answered it.

"You're in the hospital, because you somehow ended up wounded in the woods. No one knows why and you may not walk for a few weeks so the stiches won't pop open and you already lost quite a lot of blood."

When Mr. Overland was down on the seat next to the bed, Jackson grinned and said, "Finally a few weeks without school."

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you'll only miss a few days of school. You'll be in a wheelchair for a few weeks." Mr. Overland told him.

The grin immediately disappeared from Jackson's face and got replaced with disappointment.

"Where's Henry." Jackson asked.

"He had to go to home for dinner. I think." Mr. overland replied and his answer just might be right. Besides his son didn't really need to know that he had yelled at his best friend. At least not then.

"What time is it?"

"I have no idea, but you better tell me what you were doing in the woods while you were supposed to be going to school." Mr. Overland said as if they were at in Jackson's room instead of a hospital room.

"What are you talking about. I haven't been in the forest for a month already." Jackson said confused.

"Don't lie to me young man. Especially not about something like this. If you tell me the truth I'll promise that I'll try not to be angry at you like the time that I thought that you stole candy from the shop."

"Wait, you thought that I stole from a shop." Jackson almost yelled out of disbelief mixed with a growing confusion. "Which shop?"

Suddenly Mr. overland got a terrible theory that his one and only child had amnesia and that gave him a bad feeling.

"What's the last thing you can remember?" Mr. overland asked worried.

Jackson's eyebrows began to knit together while he was thinking of the last thing he did.

It stayed silent for unknown amount of time while Mr. overland's bad feeling became worse with the minute and time seemed to slow down for him or he just couldn't wait any longer on his son laughing at him and trying to say that it was a big joke before telling him the truth, but his answer didn't look like that.

"Eh….. The last thing I remember is Henry's birthmother asking if she could talk to Henry alone." Jackson said not sure if that was a good thing or not.

All the colour that was left in Mr. Overland's already pale skin just left him by that not really long sentence.

Jackson was waiting on his dad to say something, but that never happened, so instead he just broke the silence. "Did I say something wrong?"

Mr. Overland didn't really know how to tell it to him, but eventually he had found the courage and slowly answered, "Jackson.. that had happened a few weeks ago."

Jackson's brown eyes got bigger and filled with shock. Only God would know what was going on in his head.

After terrible silence, Jackson asked, "Did anything special happen?"

"You and Henry went into the old mines and we had to safe you two and afterwards we had to be saved by Emma, the new sheriff. And you seem to be hanging out with Henry more. If you want all the details you have to ask Henry." Mr. Overland said.

**In the enchanted forest.**

After Nicholas and Phil had been drinking the tea and almost spat it out, they were now swimming in the water to the deepest, coldest place.

Miraculously they found the rings very fast and there way back to the surface didn't takes as long as swimming to the rings.

When they had the sandy ground back under their feet again, they could see that the rest of Nicholas' crew were still waiting on them and none of them was gone.

All of them had been loyal while they could have gone away.

Nicholas walked to his man while he held the necklace with the rings proudly in the air so they all could see them.

But what he didn't expect was that the rings started to glow.

At first he thought that it was just a trick of the light, but when his crew and best friend started to glow, he started to worry.

And right in front of him, he saw his crew and Phil falling to the ground.

They started to get hairy all over their body while their limbs were changing, getting bigger.

Their feet and hands were replaced by paws and before Nicholas knew it, his crew was changed into a group of yetis.

But Katherine had never told the yeti part, because could have been scary or unpleasant to other children and the last thing the guardians didn't need a stronger Pitch, because some children had a nightmare.

**Author's note: Sorry, that I hadn't updated this story for so long, but that's because I had been on a vacation for four weeks and the beging of school. **


	11. Ch11: Things from a tree

**Chapter 11: Things from a tree.**

"Jackson it's time to go to school!" His father called out.

It took a time before Jackson had arrived in the living room since he was in a wheelchair only because there was little chance that if he walked he would pop some stiches open and bleed very hard and he had already lost an amount of blood.

There wasn't really something spectacular about the wheelchair. It was just the average, black, metal kind of wheelchair you can rent in so many countries and even though the stitches were the reason he couldn't attend the dreadful exercise classes, they were also the reason he needed help from his dad to go upstairs to his own room and the wheelchair made sure that he couldn't play with Henry on the wooden play castle.

Mr. Overland pushed his son's wheelchair to the black car. He opened the left door to the passenger seats, lifted Jackson from his temporary wheelchair and put it in the cargo space of the car. Good thing his car had that.

Mr. Overland started the car after Jackson had the safety belt on and the door closed. After that he directly drove to the school. It was a good thing that you can't really have a traffic jam in a small city like Storybrooke, especially when no one from other places came to the city.

"Dad I was wondering, when will the stiches be gone?" Jackson asked while a soft melody came from the speakers of the radio in the car.

"A normal stitch would be gone in a week, but your wounds were pretty deep so it might take two or three weeks. Maybe even longer." Mr. Overland gave as an answer, but it was far from the answer Jackson had hoped for.

"Pleeeaassseee, tell me that you're joking. I can't be in this damned wheelchair for that long?" Jackson said, stretching the word please for a few seconds.

"Mind your language."

"Sorry, dad." Jackson quickly replied since he didn't want to anger his father, because he could get really creepy when he was.

After a conversation that was about girls, stitches, wheelchairs and Jackson asking for a new mobile phone once in a while, they finally arrived at the school just before the bus arrived.

Jackson opened the door and wanted to step out, but immediately stopped when Mr. Overland threatened, "If one of your stiches pops open, because you had been irresponsible, you'll be grounded for five weeks."

After Jackson had been placed back in his wheelchair by his dad, they told each other goodbye and not much later his father drove away in the car.

Jackson started to search for Henry, because according to his dad, he had spent most of the time with Henry and really wanted to know what he had done.

After a while he had heard a familiar voice calling his name and it didn't take long before he had figured out that it was Henry's voice.

He soon spotted Henry, who was walking towards him. He seemed to be really happy. That was probably because he had been worried about Jackson and Jackson was his only real, best friend so Henry must have been lonely.

"Is everything alright?" Henry asked, not knowing about Jackson's amnesia.

Jackson didn't really want to tell him. Maybe it would disappoint Henry. Maybe they had done something that meant so much for Henry that he would never forgive Jackson for forgetting it, but then again that didn't sound Henry-like. "Can you tell me what we had been doing since Emma got in town, because I can't remember anything about it."

Henry's eyes got wider. After a while he asked, "Had Mary Margaret found you near the border?"

"Yeah, why?" Jackson asked.

"Bad things always happen, when people try to leave Storybrooke." Henry replied and Jackson was one of the perfect examples for that.

"Henry, I don't think this has anything to do with Mr. Gold's curse."

"It's Regina's curse." Henry said. He was almost not able to believe that his friend, that also knew about the curse and wanted to help Emma too, couldn't remember a thing of what they already had done or of their littler adventure in the mines or their fused nightmare. Was everything gone? Had the curse done it on purpose?

"I think that we can better talk about this after school." Jackson told him and as if his words had been magical the school bel rang indicating that they had to go to their class room.

"Okay, see you then." Henry said while he walked into the school, pushing Jackson's wheelchair with him. At least he had the time to overthink his best friends' situation and maybe find a solution, but it had to be fast so it at least couldn't get replaced with fake memories.

**The enchanted forest, close to the place where the Vikings lived.**

No one had ever thought it would be possible, but still it happened. It was just as impossible as the sky falling down onto your head. Not many people know what exactly happened, but many people have their own stories about one Viking taming a dragon and not much longer every Viking started to fly on dragons and befriend them. Not that there were many Vikings.

Somewhere the new Viking leader was having a conversation with a pale lady. That lady wasn't just a lady, she was mother nature herself and the new Viking leader wasn't just a Viking leader, he was also one of the firsts Vikings to tame and befriend a dragon. His name was Hiccup, which is probably not a name that makes your enemies fear you. And their conversation was anything but pleasant.

"Where is our child?" Hiccup demanded, not that it would help him.

"She's safe form you and your idiotic, fat father." Emily Jane said angry and giving him the fault that his father wanted to drown her child only because she wasn't born out of true love or maybe because the child was Hiccup's child.

"She? We have a she?" Hiccup asked to be sure, since he wasn't their when Emily Jane gave birth, because she had done that when she was somewhere in the forest, going away from the Viking village.

"No, we don't, because she got adopted by someone who wouldn't want to drown her in the nearest river."

"My father didn't want to drown our child! He had only said that, because he was so angry for the.. naked part." Hiccup said, but he had whispered the 'naked part'.

"Well than it's all your fault." Emily Jane calmly responded.

"Why is this my fault! You gave her away!" Hiccup yelled, losing his temper.

"If you had told me this before I gave her away, I could have been the one to learn her how to walk and talk instead of watching how an old man teaches her all those things parents are supposed to do." Emily Jane said on a dark tone. She even pursed her lips so hard that they became white.

"It's not my fault that you made the decision to give her away. You could have gone to another village and raised her there, but **no**, you had to give her away. Maybe this is just the price you paid for using magic and thanks to you I've paid it too."

"It's light magic, not dark, besides it's magic of the nature and there's a reason they call me mother nature." Emily Jane said, not that it would stop their argument.

"Those are a bunch of lies and there are more fairies who use the same magic as you." Hiccup sneered.

"That's after they got **mine** permission, besides they work for me." Emily Jane said while she moved with her arm like she was pushing something out of her way and before Hiccup knew, a powerful blow of the wind threw him to the tree that stood 5 metres away from them.

A while later Hiccup slowly stood up while groaning, because of the aching pain in his back. He went with his left hand to sore spot, but directly regretted touching it. There was probably already a blue spot forming on that place. "That's going to hurt in the morning." He softly groaned before looking at Emily Jane. She looked a bit shocked. She probably felt sorry for throwing him against the tree.

Emily Jane did her hands next to her mouth so someone standing 5 metres away from her could clearly hear it too. She quickly yelled, "I'm sorry!"

Hiccup carefully walked to her, trying not to move his back. "Apology accepted." He said to her when he stood in front of her.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the tree. I'm never going to be sorry for blowing you away. I'm just sorry for blowing you against the tree, because now she misses one twig. One. And that one could have such a beautiful flower on it." Emily Jane said disappointed, because it would really be a beautiful flower. A flower that looks like it was made by the best artist on the planet and based on all the kind of perfections flowers can have.

"Why did you even have to blow me away for?" Hiccup demanded to know.

"Because you're an ass-hole." Emily Jane replied as if she was giving answer to a maths sum.

"And why am I that?"

"Because in those fourteen years, you never tried to find your own child or me." Emily Jane replied. One little tear rolling down her cheek. She really had loved him, but had hated his father and now he has a girlfriend.

"I did. I searched all over the world. I've searched over all the seas like ten times already." Hiccup said so soft that it was almost whispering.

"Lair!" She yelled at not much later dark clouds started to cover the sky and a roar of a lightning bolt could be heard. "You haven't because you were way too busy with flirting with a dumb, blond. The only person you would search for is that blond, you're toothless dragon and your mother, who never came back for you, because she doesn't truly love you."

"What do you know about love or being a mother! You gave our daughter away. My mother got kidnapped." He yelled right in her face.

"So you wanna know what I know! I know that when someone leaves you and never comes back, they don't love you. That's why I visit her every day without letting her now that I'm her mother." Emily Jane hissed.

"Wait. You didn't tell her that you're her mother. Why? She deserves to know. You know what. We are going to her and tell her that we're her parents." Hiccup told her while he hadn't really thought his plan through nor had he asked himself the question: How am I going to tell my daughter that's she's my daughter and only had only found out that she's a she after he talked to her mother, who he hadn't seen in fourteen years.

"No, you may tell her, because I won't. I don't want to tell her that I had given her away, because her grand-father had threatened to drown her in the nearest river. Did you know that she hates alcohol. So I also don't want to tell her that she only got born by an accident, because her mom and dad got drunk." Emily Jane said on a tone that was somewhere between yelling and talking loud.

**Storybrooke.**

Jackson was trying to listen to whatever the teacher had to tell, because.. well the only reason he could think of was because he was on school and they say that it might be useful for later. Which he of course didn't understand. How in the world could the expulsion of the Indians be useful for when he would be an adult if he even had the luck of becoming one instead of dying before that time.

Actually Jackson couldn't pay any attention to anything a teacher was saying, because he didn't remember learning the stuff from the previous chapter. Maybe he hadn't even learned it at all. That would explain his bad grades which weren't much so Henry must have convinced him to learn more or something had been terribly wrong with him.

Soon Jackson gave up on trying to understand what the Americans had done to the Indians. He looked through the window and as suspected almost no one was outside, except for a few persons who didn't work. It almost seemed like everyone in Storybrooke had a job and were way too busy to have some fun. How could they even live with so much boring stuff like working.

When Jackson looked at the blue sky with a few small grey clouds, he wished that it wasn't going to take long before the winter would come. He didn't know why he liked the winter so much. He didn't know why the ground covered in white snow could make him smile. He didn't know why he had much more fun in the winter then in the summer and he couldn't even begin to explain why he didn't hate the cold and he could easily just walk through the snow without a winter jacket. Sadly no one in Storybrooke really liked the winter as much as him. Henry did like it, but he was rather spending his time in his house with a cup of warm chocolate milk with cinnamon and marshmallows instead of being outside throwing snow balls and make angels in the snow.

Jackson almost jumped out of his wheelchair when his teacher suddenly hit the table were Jackson was sitting with an extremely long, yellow ruler.

Jackson looked up to see his teacher, whose name he had forgotten, standing right in front of him. Looking at him. His eyes seemed to be filled with hate and it was like his eyes were trying to burn two perfect holes in his head.

"Mister Overland, it would be very appreciated if you were paying attention to the lesson instead of the window." Mr. something-something said. Let's just call him Mr. Boring, because that would make things easier and it was true. He was boring. Not the kind of boring almost all the teachers are, but boring as a person. Mr. Boring didn't really have anything special about him. He had an average length, average clothes size, wore glasses, his voice always seemed to have the same monotonous tone. No wonder that he wasn't married.

Everyone in the classroom was looking at Jackson, wondering what was going to happen. At first Jackson wanted to say that he was sorry and that it would never, ever happen again, but then he felt a sudden urge to make him angry. "Mister Boring, it would be very appreciated if you just stopped being boring and let us go home."

"How did you call me?" Mr. Boring asked while red spots slowly appeared on his neck. Was it really that it easy to make him angry?

"I called you mister Boring or do you think that, that-boring-dude sounds better. I personally think that mister Boring has a nice ring to it." Jackson said smiling. He couldn't remember being so sure of himself as at that moment.

Mr. Boring took one deep breath before he pointed at the door and said, "That's it young man, you go out of the classroom and wait in the hall until the lesson is over and then I'm going to talk to you in private."

"But I only called you Mr. Boring. As a nickname you know." Jackson protested, but it didn't really help him out of the situation he got himself into.

"You go out of this classroom, right now or I'll call your father!" Mr. Boring yelled, because he had lost his temper and this wasn't the first time Jackson got send out of the classroom, but it had stopped when he had started to believe in Henry's fairy-tale theory, which he of course doesn't at least not anymore.

"But.."

"NOW!"

Jackson mumbled something that sounded a bit like okay and then he left the classroom in his wheelchair with his schoolbag. He stopped next to a table with a hard, wooden seat in front of it.

And there he waited and waited and waited, but it was going to take something like twenty-five minutes and three seconds. Two seconds. One second. Twenty-five minutes. It was really going to take a very long time for Jackson to wait on the bell without getting bored, which was going to be hard since he got bored easily.

Time seemed to move slower. Jackson was making a drawing of Mr. Boring as scared man in girl's clothing, trying to run away from a horse that seemed to be made out of shadows with yellow, orange glowing eyes. And Mr. Boring falls into an abyss with more of those glowing eyes in it.

When Jackson finally heard a door being opened, he immediately grabbed the drawing and put it in his back as fast as possible.

Soon he had found out that it was only a boy of his age that had to go to the bathroom. He only had to wait a few more minutes and then he would have to talk to his teacher which wasn't fun. Not that talking to any teacher in particular would be fun. Jackson didn't even wonder why he had drown a shadowy horse with those evil eyes.

Not much later the school bell finally made it's annoying sound indicating that the lessons for that day were over and that the students were free to go home.

Jackson waited until all the students were out of the classroom before he went to the open door of the room.

"Come in Jackson." He heard Mr. Boring say calmly. That could be a good thing.

Jackson entered the room. He saw Mr. Boring standing in front of his own desk. His arms were folded in front of his chest. That couldn't mean something good.

**The enchanted forest.**

Miraculously Emily Jane's and Hiccup's little argument had finally come to an end, but they still hated each other.

Hiccup had come to the idea that he should find their daughter on his own and at least tell her that he's her dad and that it's all her mother's fault that she was given to an orphanage. Especially since Emily Jane didn't want to tell him by who their daughter got adopted.

"Toothless! Come here buddy." Hiccup called out.

"That's not going to work." Emily Jane said dryly without even glancing at him.

"Of course he will come. He's a dragon and my best friend. Besides he's one of the fastest dragons on the world." Hiccup told her and then he noticed that she still wasn't looking at him.

"Plants can be stronger than a stupid, black dragon." She said without any emotion.

Hiccup looked at her with annoyance and asked, "Okay, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. The nature did." Emily Jane remarked finally looking at him. She seemed to be emotionless, but if you looked closely in her eyes, then there could be a burning hate seen in them.

"And what do you mean with that?"

Emily Jane walked to tree, leaned against it and closed her emerald green eyes. Not much later she pointed with her forefinger to the green leaves of the tree. A few twigs shrunk a little bit so that Hiccup could see a glimpse of black dragon skin.

"Let him go, right now." Hiccup demanded, giving her a furious look, but it didn't seem to work. Emily Jane was still the calmness itself.

"Or what? You hurt me with your sword on fire?" She asked totally not afraid of him.

"If I have to." Hiccup replied grabbing his sword and holding it between them, making sure that she had a good view on it.

But to Hiccup's disappointment, she was far from impressed.

Emily Jane signed and said, "Hiccup to be fair, I had thought you would be smarter than this. I mean, I'm obviously stronger than you and you know it. But still your showing me your pathetic, little sword to… what? I'm The mother nature, I can control all the elements and your sword can be put on fire, which is one of the easiest elements to control. Is it supposed to be a death wish, because I could kill you with it without even touching the sword. It's the same as asking water to not make you wet. It's the same as asking heath to not be warm. It's the same as.."

"Can you get back to the point please?" Hiccup asked annoyed.

"My point is, is that it's pointless."

"You've got five seconds to let Toothless go or I'll use this." Hiccup threatened.

Emily Jane mumbled something like, "You're really dumber than I thought." Then she opened her eyes, straightened her back and with one snap of her fingers Hiccup's sword literally disappeared into thin air.

Emily Jane almost enjoyed the moment where Hiccup looked at his hands in disbelief with his mouth wide open.

To her disappointment that moment didn't last long and soon Hiccup asked her, "Where is my sword?"

"Are you blind or something. I vaporised it."

Hiccup made a sarcastic laugh and said, "Very funny, but I need it. Now."

"I wasn't joking. Right now, the remains of your sword are somewhere in the air and can't be seen by the human eye." Emily Jane explained to him, not that it helped.

"Okay, but can you at least let Toothless go?" Hiccup asked.

A dark, green, strong bush started to grow in front of Emily Jane until it was the same height as her hips. Then she leaned on it with both her arms, her hands were clasped. A smile formed on her lips and she said, "Only if you say please?"

Hiccup sighed in annoyance and said in a deadpan tone, "Please."

"Oh common, is that all you can do?"

"No and even if I did you would come with another task just to tease me and it probably ends up in me, wearing a pink princess dress so that you can have a good laugh." Hiccup told her.

"I'm impressed. You really know me well and the best part is that you already have worn that dress once. I had even made a mosaic of it. Better yet, I still have it." Emily Jane said, thinking of the good memories, where one of her daily main goals were to embarrass Hiccup in front of all the Vikings. Back then it had been a surprise that they both had the same seize. But now Emily Jane was way taller than him and definitely much stronger.

"One word and you're friend will be free." Emily Jane said teasingly.

Hiccup didn't give an answer, instead he just looked at her. He was irritated and she knew it, but she didn't care. It stayed like that for a while, but then even the fun for Emily Jane had gone away and with one snap of her fingers, the twigs started to grow to the ground next to Hiccup and then shortened, dropping the black night fury in progress. Not much later the tree looked exactly the same as when they had started to argue.

Emily Jane slowly approached Toothless, crouching down besides his big, black head. She held her right hand in front of Toothless as he made a soft sound, she slowly touches his head and started to pat him gently. Then she asked, "Toothless, what do you think? Should Hiccup tell our daughter who we are and that she got born, because we were drunk and by the way, she really hates that. Or.. should we just let her be and grow up without that not so great knowledge?"

Toothless shook his head with his eyes closed, while making a disapproving sound. This made Emily Jane look up at Hiccup, who didn't seem to be so happy. Emily Jane opened her mouth and said on a serious tone, "See, even the dragon is smarter than you."

"I thought that you found him stupid." Hiccup remarked with his eyes closed.

Emily Jane stood up, walked to him and looked straight into his to intimidate him, which worked pretty well considering the fact that she was taller than him, controlled everything that had to do with the nature and that her green eyes almost seemed to glow.

"I only said that, because the average dragons aren't smarter than humans. It may sound weird if I say that I just measured his intelligence quotient, but it's way weirder that this dragon is smarter than the smartest nerd of all the Vikings. So that would mean that all the Vikings are just stupid and dumb or that the dragons intelligence could be considered as.. impossible. However his kind used to be known for their great brains, so the Vikings are probably just dumb." Emily Jane said like she was telling a child for the hundredths time how to count to five.

"Hey, they aren't dumb." Hiccup said, feeling insulted by her words.

Emily Jane just raised her eyebrows and asked, "Really?"

**Stroybrooke.**

Jackson had survived his conversation with his teacher, luckily the teacher had only asked him to pay more attention to the lesson instead of the window and shouldn't have such a big mouth. Of course Jackson had replied that he would pay more attention to the lesson and shut his big mouth and that it was probably all the fault of his amnesia and the teacher even believed it. Finally a good excuse for not paying attention to the lessons.

Jackson was finally out of the school when he had heard Henry calling out his name. He didn't really sounded happy, more sad. Had someone finally told him that fairy-tales weren't real or had that already happened?

He slowly turned his wheelchair, which took a while since it wasn't that easy. When he saw Henry's face, he didn't saw tears or any traces of it, but when he looked into his eyes, he could see the sadness.

"Henry, what's wrong?" He asked. He was really worrying now, even though he lost a few weeks of his memories, Henry was still his friend.

"My book. It's gone." Henry replied.

"Where did you see it the last time?" Jackson asked, thinking that Henry had lost it in his room.

"I had put it in a box and buried it the box at the wooden castle."

"You buried it." Jackson said in disbelief. "Of course you lose it when it's buried."

"I had marked it, so I knew where it would be, it just isn't there anymore." Henry said as an argument.

Then it stayed silent for a while, both were thinking what they were going to say next.

"So….. What are you planning to do?" Jackson asked his best friend.

"Searching for it." Henry replied, which was easier said than done.

"How? Storybrooke may not be a big city, but it will at least take a few days or maybe even a week before we could even possibly have searched through the whole city and then we would have to do it a few more times just to be sure." Jackson told him, because that would really happen and Henry may be his best friend, but he didn't want to search through the whole city in a wheelchair for one book.

Henry thought a few seconds of what Jackson had said. Not much later he said, "I have a better idea."

"Are we going to wait until mister Aster has fallen asleep and then make him look like a bunny?" Jackson asked hopefully.

"No." Henry replied a bit confused, not able to understand what was so funny about that. "I was thinking that we could go to Granny's and maybe eat some pie and drink chocolate milk with cinnamon."

Jackson lowered his eyebrows in disgust and said, "Ew! Do you drink your chocolate milk with cinnamon?"

"Tastes differ."

"The problem is that I don't really have any money, you're not a fan of pie and I'm not a fan of chocolate milk." Jackson pointed out.

"Oh, but that problem can be fixed." Henry said with a smile.

"So you mean that you pay a piece of pie for me and some chocolate milk for yourself."

"With cinnamon." Henry enhanced him.

And then both started to walk to Granny's… well Henry was the one to walk, while he pushed Jackson's wheelchair.

**Enchanted forest.**

Hiccup had finally tricked Toothless into taking him to the village where his daughter would be. He knew the address, he had used some magical powder on Emily Jane when she wasn't looking and right after she had spilled her little secret and now he even knew that her name was Katherine.

But what Hiccup didn't know, was that he was being followed by Mother Nature.

But that wasn't the only problem. It was raining outside, the wind was blowing hard, the lighting seemed to want to touch Hiccup all the time.. or Emily Jane just wanted him to get fried. Either way, she didn't want Hiccup to reach Katherine's home. Katherine's safe haven.

But in the end Hiccup had reached the house and Emily Jane immediately made the lighting stop before it hit the person who was dancing in the rain, who happened to be Katherine.

Toothless landed behind the house and not much later Hiccup ran to front of the house, but before he even could come close to his daughter, he was stopped by Emily Jane.

She pointed to the door that was opened and saw an old man with a long white beard and bushy eyebrows walking to Katherine. The man wore a robe and a hat. He used his staff to support him with walking.

Katherine's face lit up in enjoyment as she ran to the old man calling him Ombric. Both hugged each other tightly and then Katherine stopped and started dancing in the rain and yelling, "Come on! Dance with me Ombric!"

Not much later they both danced slowly using the sound of the rain as their music.

When he saw the happiness on Katherine's face, he didn't want to tell it anymore. It might have ruined her happiness and sometimes things are better left alone.

"Do you understand now?" Emily jane asked.

Hiccup slowly nodded.

Then the rest of the day they had spent on watching Katherine play and dance with Ombric. Maybe they had both imagined how it would be like if one of them had kept Katherine. Of course they had help of their partner, but both didn't pick each other as the partner, but the person they had a relationship with.

Eventually the rain stopped and so did the dance of Katherine. At that moment Emily Jane and Hiccup left. Not saying a word to each other. Just one look in each other's eyes, wishing that they were the lucky ones to be with their daughter, but they simply weren't and both regretted it.

Hiccup went to his house and carved a wooden dragon out of a piece of wood. The dragon almost looked like Toothless.

And Emily Jane made a basket out of twigs with a green blanket in it. Not much later she also put fruit in it, because vitamins are important and they're delicious.

The next day, both were surprised to see each other before sunset I front of Katherine's house. Again they only looked at each other and then both put their gifts in front of the door. The wooden dragon was put in a wooden box which had the name Katherine carved in it and on the blanket stood the name Katherine in golden letters.

Then both left and a few hours later Katherine came out of the house. When she had found the presents, she had ran into the house and called Ombric to come and have a look at what lay down in front of the door. It was a mystery to them and they could only guess who would made such gifts for one girl, one orphan who was left by her mother at the orphanage.

**Storybrooke.**

Jackson and Henry were sitting next to each other. Jackson was eating a piece of chocolate pie, while Henry was drinking his hot chocolate milk with cinnamon.

"What are you going to do about your book?" Jackson asked with some chocolate pie in his mouth.

"I'm going to write the stories down on paper, before I forget it." Henry answered while searching in his back for some paper and a pencil.

Jackson almost spit out the soggy remains of his pie. Luckily that didn't happen, because that wouldn't be appreciated. "You're kidding right?" Jackson asked, because that book was thick. Not just thick, but very thick. It was the kind of thick a dictionary had. But when he saw Henry already starting to write and concentrate on whatever story was in his mind, Jackson already knew what the answer was going to be, if Henry was even going to talk.


End file.
